


Haven't Had Enough

by CurlyFriesFreak



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), BDSM, Bottom Kyle Broflovski, Canon Universe, Choking, Dom/sub, Eric Cartman Not Being an Asshole, First Time, Flashbacks, High School, Kinky, Kyman - Freeform, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pining, Top Eric Cartman, mild bunny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 76,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyFriesFreak/pseuds/CurlyFriesFreak
Summary: “I didn’t think it was real,” Kyle said, the two boys turned to look at him quizzically. “Butters said yesterday Cartman was coming back, I didn’t think it was real.”***Eric Cartman left South Park randomly one day and things haven't been the same since. Kyle Broflovski's life suddenly got easier.But so much more boring.So when Cartman shows up again 2 years later, no one knows where he's been or why he's back but for Kyle one thing was certain-Things in South Park were about to get interesting again.(Updates as and when I can!)
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Comments: 276
Kudos: 528





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys! 
> 
> Welcome to my first South Park fanfiction! I absolutely love this franchise and all the characters- but Kyman is best ship so lets fucking go! 
> 
> This will update every Sunday (Hopefully!) so keep your eyes peeled for new chapters!
> 
> Thanks for reading- please enjoy!

"Did you guys see Red today?" Kenny asked, munching on a bag of chips. "I swear to god if her skirt was any shorter, you'd literally see her lips."

"Dude, gross," Kyle said, rolling his eyes as he killed another zombie in game. "Oh shit, Stan on your right."

"Thanks man." Stan nodded.

"Whatever, it's hot," Kenny sighed, relaxing back against the sofa. "You guys don’t get any pussy so you wouldn't get it."

"That’s because were not sluts like you dude." Stan shrugged.

Kyle chuckled lightly. He loved days like this after school when the three of them would go back to Stans house and game, or chill. Sometimes Kenny would bring pot, sometimes Stan stole his father's beer for them, but they always had a good time. Ever since their little group had gone down to three things were always like this, they were always relaxed.

And Kyle was always bored.

And he hated admitting that but since _he_ left, things had gotten a lot more mundane around south park. With no one to rile him, and get them into crazy schemes, the boys lives had really slowed down. Kenny had gotten a part time job; Kyle was top of his class and Stan was star of the South Park High football team. Go Cows!

From an outside view you could say their lives were better, but Kyle always felt like something was missing now. He had no idea if the others felt the same. Why would they?

Eric Cartman made their lives hell.

They didn’t speak much about Cartman since he left 2 years ago. Initially Kyle thought he was pulling some scheme but after he had been gone a month, he realised that there was no play behind it. He was genuinely gone, for now anyway. No one knew if or when Cartman was coming back, his mum still lived in the house down the road so there was always the possibility.

That thought alone made Kyle's stomach twist. The last time he had seen Cartman...

He shook his head. Nope. No point even thinking about it.

"Virgins." Kenny mocked, pulling a cigarette from his pocket, and sparking up.

"Woah hey dude, go outside if you're gonna do that shit," Stan told him. "My mom will kill me if she sees you smoking inside."

"Nah, your mom loves me." Kenny grinned, the gap in his front two teeth always made his grin look 100x cheekier. With a wink he stood up and made his way to the back garden, nevertheless.

Kyle and Stan continued to game before Stan paused and looked awkwardly at Kyle.

"You okay dude?"

"Yeah I-" he glanced to the kitchen where Kenny was outside. "You’re my best friend so I wanted to tell you only. Tonight... me and Wendy are finally gonna... y'know."

Kyle's eyes went wide. "Dude, you're gonna fuck?"

Stan's cheeks went red. "I mean I was gonna say have sex but yeah that too."

"Holy shit," Kyle breathed out. To most people it wouldn't sound like a big deal, but this was Stan's first time and Wendy had been holding out forever. "What changed?"

"We we're making out the other day and she finally let me finger her, and now she wants it- as long as its romantic." He rolled his eyes but had a dopey smile on his face. Stan and Wendy were childhood sweethearts, it was inevitable they would be together like this eventually.

Kyle had to stop himself from grimacing at the thought of Wendy getting fingered. A few years back Kyle realised girls weren’t really his... forte. Not that anyone knew that! His Jewish family wouldn't accept it- nor would his judgy school mates. Stan and Kenny would understand, but he absolutely wasn’t telling them! It would definitely get out somehow.

"Well, congrats man! Let me know how it all goes." He grinned, slapping Stan on the shoulder. There was a time, about a year ago, that Kyle thought maybe he had a crush on Stan, but that was over quickly! Stan was his best friend and always would be, nothing more.

Kenny suddenly re-appeared in the living room. "Right, my turn." He said, yanking the controller off Kyle, who gave it up with little protest.

His mind was other places now. Stan was about to lose his virginity and Kenny had been having sex since forever so that just left Kyle as the loser of their trio. Shit... maybe he should just suck it up and sleep with a girl. It wasn’t like there was any other gay guys in town. Well, there was Craig and Tweek, but Kyle doubted they would leave their loving relationship for a romp with him. Bebe Steven's would still be up for it...

"What about you Kyle?" Kenny asked.

"Huh?" Kyle said, confused. He defo hadn't been listening.

Kenny laughed. "I asked if you guys we're gonna go to prom this year."

"Oh right, well it our last year so probably.” He said honestly. Prom wasn’t until the end of the year anyway, it didn’t really matter if you had no potential date yet.

The three of them chatted for a while longer before Stan checked the time and rushed them out of his house. Kyle gave him a wink of encouragement and Stan nodded in return.

Kenny and Kyle said goodbye and parted ways. Just in time, Kyle had to go to Butters’ house every Tuesday evening. His parents hired him as a tutor. Not that the kid needed it, but it was easy money and Butters was okay to hang out with.

He passed by Cartman's house on the way. He didn’t usually pay it much attention, but he couldn’t help looking in the driveway where he saw an old beat up pickup truck. It was a deep red colour, kind of nice looking. He hadn’t seen it before. Then again, it wasn’t strange for Liane Cartman to have male visitors around often, so Kyle didn’t pay it any mind.

Kyle tugged at his hat; it was fucking freezing. As per. The other boys in his class had stopped wearing hats all the time in middle school, not Kyle though. He couldn’t tame his unruly hair. It was too curly, too red. He was thankful the school didn’t have a no hats rule. He and Craig were probably the only two who still wore them almost every day. Maybe it was a gay thing? Craig still donned a chullo hat, they had always suited him. Whereas Kyle had moved onto beanies after realising his ushanka was too in your face and bulky. He currently wore a dark green one, he liked that it brought out his eyes.

He arrived at Butters’ house on time, the cheerful blonde opening the door with his usual gusto. “Howdy Kyle!”

“Hey,” Kyle greeted casually. Maybe Butters was gay? He could be perceived that way, for sure. But would Kyle want to fuck _Butters_ just to not be a virgin?

“I made some lemon bars earlier; would you like one?” He asked sweetly as Kyle came into his house.

The red head immediately felt guilty for even thinking about the poor boy in that way. Besides, Butters was too submissive for Kyle.

“Sure Butters, sounds great.”

The two of them headed up to Butters room, his parents were at work currently, but it was a lot more comfortable to chill out in his room than the communal areas of the house. Mostly because the “Tutoring” session was mostly Butters studying while Kyle went on his phone and he didn’t want the Stotch’s coming home to see he wasn’t actually doing anything.

Kyle helped Butters with the odd equation while scrolling through Facebook. It wasn’t as much of an obsession for him as it had once been, but it was a nice time waster, nonetheless. Absentmindedly, Kyle searched for ‘Eric Cartman’. His old profile popped up, no new posts though. Not since the day before he had left. It was like the guy had vanished off the face of the earth.

What was he even doing now? Kyle deleted the search from his account and closed his phone. He sighed, why was this bothering him so much today?

 _‘You know why.’_ His brain supplied unhelpfully. He and Cartman had unfinished business. But it wasn’t something Kyle ever wanted closure for.

“That was one heck of a sigh. Bad day?” Butters asked, looking over at Kyle, lounged out on his bed.

Kyle hummed in response. He couldn’t really talk about it with Butters of all people.

“I know how you feel. I didn’t expect it either.” Butters said, returning to his book.

Kyle started to hum again in response when he realised, he had no clue what Butters was talking about.

He pushed himself up onto and elbow “What?”

Butters turned in his spinning char to face Kyle again, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “You didn’t hear?”

“It’s why I’m asking Butters.”

“Oh geez,” Butters said nervously. “I assumed you guys would’ve known!”

Frustrated, Kyle sat up. “Known what Butters?”

“Eric is coming back.” Butters said softly.

Kyle froze.

Did he hear that right?

“What?” Kyle asked, still in a state of shock.

“Eric is coming back to South Park. I’m in two minds myself. He can be a big meanie, but I have missed the fella!” Butters said, sounding kind of excited as he babbled.

Kyle zoned out of Butters spiel. Cartman was coming back. Why now?

He wasn’t sure how to feel. Sure, they were never really friends but they spent so much time together, having him disappear one day was weird. And Kyle would never admit he missed it but-

“Wait, wait Butters,” He interrupted. “How do you even know this?”

“Well because he text me of course! I didn’t realise he still had my number. I just assumed you would’ve all gotten texts too.” Butters explained, reaching into his pocket to grab his phone, he showed the screen to Kyle.

**Eric:**

_Don’t piss your pants in excitement - I’m coming back to South Park_

Kyle was speechless. Why today of all days was he reminded so much of fucking Eric Cartman just to find out the fat fuck was coming back to town?

“I see. I-” He didn’t really know what to say to Butters. He cleared his throat. “Butters, sorry, I think I’m gonna go. I’m not feeling too well.” He said lamely, standing up from the bed.

“Oh no, well that’s not good at all!” Butters sympathised, immediately falling for the lie. “I’ll let my parents know.”

Kyle made his way out of the Stotch house, Butters waving to him until he was out of sight.

His first instinct was to call Stan, but as soon as he got his phone out, he remembered it was a big night for his best friend. He wasn’t about to ruin that with news of Cartman’s return. He could call Kenny, but he didn’t know if the other boy would care. No one knew what happened between them before Cartman left. Fuck, he didn’t even know if it was relevant, but Kyle couldn’t get that damn evening out of his mind as he trekked home.

* * *

**2 Years Ago**

Kyle had stayed late after school. It was nearing the end of his sophomore year and he wanted to make sure he was as prepared of the end of year exams as he could be. Unfortunately, Kyle had been introduced to the world or internet porn (Thanks to Kenny) a few months back and since then he couldn’t study at home, knowing that he would be tempted to use his computer for unsanitary things. But who could blame him? He was 16 and starting to figure himself out.

The school didn’t mind, he was a good student mostly, so they let him. Who he didn’t expect to see- was Eric Cartman. His large body was slumped against the lockers, eyes shut tight. Cartman was still fat. He couldn’t seem to knock off his baby weight. That or he couldn’t stop eating. He was still quite short too. Kyle felt smug knowing he was taller. Cartman’s body was larger than when they were children, but it just gave Kyle ammunition to fire at is frenemy.

“Fuck are you doing here Fatass?” Kyle greeted. “There no way you’re studying, right?” He mocked.

“Fuck off, Jew-boy.” Cartman replied in typical fashion, for some reason anger laced deeper in his voice that it usually was.

“You fuck off, you’re stupid as shit, studying now isn’t going to-”

“God- I said fuck off didn’t I? You fucking Jew freak!” Cartman shouted, eyes opening and staring at Kyle with rage and hatred. His eyes were rimmed red, tear tracks showed up as the light reflected off his chubby cheeks. “Why don’t you ever fucking listen?”

Kyle took a step back, raising an eyebrow in confusion. “Dude, what?” He said slowly, baffled by Cartman’s anger. They hadn’t even had a falling out today. Kyle and Cartman bickered a lot, but this rage was never usually there.

Cartman rubbed a large hand over his face, sniffing loudly. Looking at him, Kyle could see that he was on the verge of tears.

“Are you okay?” Kyle said softly, reaching out a hand towards him. He didn’t like Cartman, but he also kinda didn’t like seeing him upset.

Cartman slapped his hand away with force. “Don’t act like you fucking care, kike,” He spat bitterly. “You don’t know anything about me.”

Kyle scoffed. “Uh, I think I do actually dude. You don’t stay friends with someone for years and not find out anything about them.”

This seemed to piss Cartman off even more. In a flash he had moved. Shoving Kyle away from him, he crashed into the lockers with a loud slam. Before he could even think to retaliate, he felt Cartman big, sweaty hand come up and grasp his throat, squeezing slightly. Kyle felt his heart pounding in his chest. What the fuck was going on?

“We are _not_ friends,” He said angrily, tears back in his eyes again. “You and Stan are friends; you and Kenny are friends. I don’t have any friends.”

“Cart-” Kyle started to wheeze out, vocals stopped by the hand on his throat tightening. Kyles mouth let out a small whimper, which he hoped Cartman thought of as fear. Kyle knew it wasn’t. Kyle knew by the tightening of his pants that fear had nothing to do with it.

_Please don’t notice._

“Shut up!” Cartman belted again. “I hate you Kyle. I hate most people, but you really take the cake. You’re a little skinny, Jewish, Jersey bred bitch and I fucking hate you.” Cartman pushed him further into the locker, their bodies pressing together.

_Please don’t notice._

“I hate that I can’t stop thinking about you.” He said suddenly, voice quiet and shaky. Kyle wasn’t even really listening to him anymore though. He was too preoccupied with the hand that was choking him. Fuck. He had tried to do it to himself before but it was nothing like this…

_Please don’t notice._

He wasn’t sure he had ever been this hard. And it disgusted him that it was Cartman making him react like this.

Kyle tried to shift his body, knowing that soon, Cartman would feel his erection. He would tell everyone.

“Stop fucking wriggling, Jesus Christ, I’m trying to tell you something here.” Cartman said, voice a lot softer now. His hand loosened on Kyles throat, the red head instantly gasping for air. He missed the hand choking him, but god did that feel amazing. He totally forgot what kind of situation he was in, panting as he rest his head back against the lockers.

He looked at Cartman finally, realising the other boy had stopped talking. And he immediately knew why. Cartman’s gaze was firmly locked on Kyles bulge.

“You-” Cartman tilted his head to the side. Speechless.

Kyles hands covered his crotch area in record time. “I- I- I- It’s not-”

“You’re a fag.” Cartman stated simply.

“No, Cartman I’m- It’s not like that I just-” He stammered. Shit, what was he supposed to do?

“Kyle Broflovski is a faggot who gets off on being choked. You really are a sex addict.” Cartman mocked.

Kyle lashed out immediately. He raised his knee and slammed Cartman right in the balls, the large boy falling down like a sack of potatoes.

“Fuck you Cartman.” Kyle said, face red with anger and embarrassment. He didn’t know what else to do. He ran.

Ran as far as he could, using his jumper to cover his still prominent erection as he sprinted home.

As soon as he got inside, he dashed straight for the bathroom, locking the door and taking down his pants.

He used his own hand to replicate Cartman’s, but it wasn’t the same. Nevertheless, Kyle came the hardest he ever had that day.

It was only after he was coming down from his high that he realised by tomorrow the whole school would know his secret.

He got no sleep that night.

* * *

Kyle still remembers the fear from that whole night, followed by the relief that Cartman hadn’t shown up for school the next day.

Or the next.

Or the next.

He sighed. That was the last time he had seen Cartman. He had no idea what that whole day was about, but he wasn’t outed for being gay and a weirdo, so he had been thankful for it at the time. He shook the thoughts out of his head as he approached his street.

Kyle arrived home, his mother was sitting at the table with Ike, eating dinner.

“Welcome home bubbalah! You’re just in time for dinner.” His mom greeted him with a soft smile, rushing out to the kitchen to grab his plate.

“Hey,” He greeted, finally pulling off his hat. “Where’s dad?”

“Oh, your father isn’t feeling well, he went to bed early. Don’t go near him Kyle, I don’t want you catching whatever he’s got.” She said sternly.

He wondered whether he should bring up Cartman’s return with her. She wasn’t his biggest fan, and she hadn’t really kept in touch with Liane either so she probably wouldn’t care.

It ended up being a quiet night for Kyle. He went to bed pretty quickly after he had eaten, locking himself in his room. His mind drifted to thinking that at this moment- Stan was probably having sex.

Hell, Kenny probably was too.

He sighed. He wasn’t as into internet porn as he used to be… but sometimes it really got the job done.

He watched as a cute guy got spanked by a larger man. The guys facial features were chiselled, and his shoulders were broad. God damn… Kyle was really into guys who looked like real _men_ \- another reason, he realised, why he wouldn’t fuck Butters.

It didn’t take him long to cum, imaging how it would feel to be totally owned got him to bust pretty quickly usually, and today was no exception.

Kyle cleaned himself up and slid under his covers, scrolling a little through social media before bed when suddenly a message popped up on his screen.

**Unknown:**

_See you at school Kahl :)_

Kyle furrowed his brow. No fucking way. Why would Cartman still have his number? Was it even Cartman? It couldn’t be, no way. That Fatass wouldn’t waste his time messaging someone he didn’t even like. But then again- no one else called said his name like that. No, it had to be a coincidence!

So why was Kyle really hoping it wasn’t?

**Kyle:**

_Who is this?_

There was no reply.

Maybe things were about to get interesting again in South Park.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cartman is back in town! How will the gang react to this one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2! Cartman is actually in this one, so enjoy!
> 
> Also just a note that everyone is in their last year of High School

Kyle was shivering as he waited for the bus that morning. Usually he would bag a lift with Stan, the only one of them who had a car- it was a shitty little run around car, but it got the job done. However, Kyle didn’t really feel like imposing on the ride to school when Wendy would obviously still be there after her night with Stan. So- the bus was his best option.

He rubbed his gloved hands together, they were grey, matching his grey winter hat. After looking at himself in the mirror again yesterday he realised he needed to do something with his hair before he got a full Jew-fro. But until then- hats.

The bus pulled up beside Kyle and he got on. He had half expected Kenny to be there too, the other boy also bumming rides of Stan as often as possible, but Kenny must’ve spent the night elsewhere. It didn’t make much difference to Kyle; he had his earphones in anyway.

When he arrived at school, he saw that Stan’s car was already there, so he walked himself a little faster into the building. As much as he wasn’t interested in all the gory details about Stans night with Wendy, he was his best friend and needed to fulfil his duties of asking him how it was.

He totally missed the old, red pickup that was parked just a few paces over.

Kyle walked into class to Stan and Kenny already chatting about something. He smiled at them as he approached.

“Mornin’” Kenny greeted.

Kyle nodded in acknowledgement but started talking to Stan instead. “So? How was it?”

Stan broke into a grin, a very faint pink on his cheeks. “It was something for sure.”

Kenny raised his eyebrow. “I’m missing something.”

“Wendy and I kind of…” Stan glanced around nervously. “Had sex last night.”

“Dude!” Kenny said, going in for a high fiver. “Nice! I can’t believe this; our boy is finally becoming a man.” He said to Kyle, faking tears of joy.

“Shut up,” Stan replied, but with no real malice behind the words. “It was so amazing; I don’t even know how to explain it.”

“Yeah, sex will do that to you.” Kenny mused, nodding along.

_‘I wouldn’t know.’_ Kyle thought to himself bitterly.

The three boys talked about Stans night a little more, Stan becoming a bit shy to talk about the details. Which was fine with Kyle- better even.

“Cool that you finally got to do it though.” Kyle chipped in.

“You will too soon dude, any one of these girls would fuck you I bet,” Kenny nodded, looking around the room. “I could ask about for you?” He offered.

“No!” Kyle answered too quickly. He cleared his throat and started again. “No, thank you. I would rather get laid myself than have you sell me off to people.”

Kenny opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by Stans voice.

“Holy shit.”

“What?” Kyle said, raising an eyebrow at his best friend. But Stan wasn’t looking at him, he was looking behind Kyle. Towards the doorway to the classroom.

Kyle turned to look at what had Stan so fascinated, and almost died of shock when he saw him.

Eric Cartman. In the flesh.

Part of Kyle had assumed Butters was being pranked as usual, but there was no way this was a joke. Well, maybe it could’ve been. The guy in the doorway was a lot different to how they remembered Cartman, but he was still unmistakeably him.

The first thing Kyle noticed was that Cartman had grown. His growth spurt had hit him like a mother fucker, so he was definitely sitting at around 6”1 or 6”2. He was 100% taller than Kyle now. His hair was still a light brown, sitting shaggy on his head, but somehow good? He still had the side parting and he wasn’t donning his old hat. He was wearing black jeans and a red hoodie, a peek of the white tee showing from the bottom. But none of that could distract from the biggest difference-

Cartman wasn’t fat.

Well, he wasn’t skinny, not by a long shot. Naturally, Cartman was a big man. His thighs were still thick, and Kyle could tell that under the hoodie, his stomach was still soft and pudgy, but he wasn’t so wide. He looked muscular. Gone was the double chin and massive hips, they had been instead replaced with a sharp jawline and bulky shoulders. Kyle couldn’t help but wonder if his arms were muscular now.

He wanted to tear his eyes away before he could start to drool but was so fascinated with the transformation that he couldn’t seem to look away. There was no two ways about it.

Eric Cartman had become hot.

“Is that-” Kenny had started to say as a chipper voice spoke up from behind them.

“Eric!”

It was Butters, flashing a toothy smile at the boy- no, at the _man_ in the doorway. Butters ran over to him and gave him a hug. Kyle observed as Cartman rolled his eyes, not retuning the hug, but not throwing Butters off him as he would’ve done two years prior.

The two of them stood and chatted in the doorway for a while, not once did Cartman look over their way.

“What the fuck?” Stan uttered.

“This is trippy.” Kenny agreed with him.

“I didn’t think it was real,” Kyle said, the two boys turned to look at him quizzically. “Butters said yesterday Cartman was coming back, I didn’t think it was real.”

The three of them were stunned into silence, they didn’t really know what to do. We’re they supposed to acknowledge him? Or just ignore him. He felt like a stranger to them now.

Suddenly the two boys began walking over to the desks.

“I saved you one right next to me!” Butters said excitedly.

Cartman looked at the empty desk and sighed. “Yes, because sitting next to you is exactly what I need on my first day back.” The sarcasm seemed to be lost on Butters, who gave him a thumbs up.

His voice, Kyle realised, had also gotten a bit deeper. He wondered if they looked any different to how Cartman remembered them… well he wouldn’t know if he never looked at them!

Suddenly, his eyes were on the three of them. Those _eyes,_ god damn. Kyle still remembered the day Cartman had rocked up to hang out with them but one of his eyes was suddenly bright blue. It turned out that Cartman had a crazy eye doctor who tricked him into having eye surgery he didn’t need. From that day on, their friend had one ocean blue eye, only made brighter by the chocolate brown one on the other side. Just one of the crazy occurrences that seemed to happen when Cartman was around.

This solidified who he really was for Kyle, no one else had eyes like that.

Cartman gazed over all three of them. “Ladies.” He nodded, moving to take his seat next to Butters.

Stan rolled his eyes, unsure of how to react. Stan and Cartman hadn’t really gotten along as they had grown older. While Kyle was verbal and physical with his anger towards the formerly fat boy, Stan and Cartman just seemed to dislike each other’s presence most of the time.

“Yo, this is crazy! I can’t believe you’re back Cartman,” Kenny said with a toothy grin. He walked over to Cartman, slapping his arm. “And look at you, all… not fat and shit.”

Cartman furrowed his brow. “Well I told you all I wasn’t fat for years, but you didn’t listen. I’m big boned, finally grew into my body is all.” He shrugged.

Kyle scoffed “Bullshit.” He let slip without even thinking.

Cartman suddenly looked directly at Kyle. He made a face of shock, which was obviously fake. “Oh Kahl,” He drawled out, using his irritating tone of saying Kyle’s name- that he really hadn’t missed. “Didn’t see you there. Still a filthy Jew?”

“Fuck off Fatass.” Kyle snapped glaring at him.

“Ay!” Cartman yelped. “You can’t call me that anymore. Unlike you I changed the bad parts about myself.”

“Being Jewish isn’t a bad thing!” Kyle yelled angrily. “Jesus, did you not grow up?”

Cartman just smiled at him. “Ah, I missed pissing you off Kahl.”

Kyle turned around in his seat, huffing as his cheeks heated up. He just prayed no one noticed.

“Weren’t you at some fat camp or something?” Stan suddenly asked, obviously sucked back into their old routine.

“Yeah, or something.” Cartman stated, not wanting to delve further into his past 2 years.

“What? You’re not gonna tell us anything?” Kenny asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, so now you’re interested in my life?” Cartman laughed. “2 years and not one of you sent me a letter or an email or tried to contact me and I’m supposed to just act all friendly with you again? Nah, I’m not a sucker thanks. That’s more of a Kahl thing.”

Kyle ignored him.

“Hey that’s not fair Cartman, we didn’t know where you were, how could we have sent you a letter?” Stan defended them.

“Did any of you go to my mums house and even ask?” The three of them all looked at each other, guilty looks on their faces as they all avoided eye contact with Cartman. Kyle did feel bad about that. He knew they didn’t go out of their way and maybe they should have. They spent their whole childhoods together, even if they argued all the time and hated each other on most days, they had been friends- as fucked up as that was.

“Yeah, I didn’t think so. I even sent letters out, but none of you fuckers ever responded.” Kyle sent a confused glance at his other friends at that. No one had said they were ever contacted by Cartman. He was probably lying.

“What?” Kenny said, obviously confused too. “Who-”

Suddenly the bell rang, and Mr. Garrison came into class. The teacher had decided he was fed up with teaching exclusively the 4th grade, so moved onto teaching in South Park High. Most of the teachers did. Garrison lead tutorials for most of the year groups.

“Settle down class,” He said as he strode into the room. “Now listen up, we have a new student with us today. Or maybe I should say and ex-student. Most of you will remember him. Eric, do you have anything to say to the class?”

“Not really, Herbert, just happy to be back.” He said, folding his arms over his chest and leaning back in his chair.

“It’s Mr. Garrison, Eric. God, I have not missed having you around.” He scolded. Cartman just gave him a shit eating grin in response.

As Mr. Garrison gave out announcements for the day, Kyle really couldn’t concentrate. It felt surreal how everything felt just like it did 2 years ago in the span on 10 minutes. After all this time Cartman still knew how to push Kyles buttons.

His lips curled up at the corner. He had missed Cartman pissing him of too.

* * *

Lunch rolled around before long and Kyle had listened to about 5% of what his teachers had been telling him today. It was so unlike him but the Cartman thing shook him a lot more that he thought it would.

He was nervous. Cartman knew about him, or at least had an assumption about his sexuality. Kyle was just wating for him to drop the bomb and tell everyone, probably in some massive reveal where a banner falls from the ceiling in the gym with the words “KYLE IS GAY” in bright red letters as dancers perform a routine that Cartman himself had choreographed to the song “I’m coming out.”

It was a recurring nightmare for Kyle.

But then… he hadn’t said anything about it this morning. So, either he was biding his time or… he didn’t care. Maybe he didn’t even really remember it. Quite clearly there was something on his mind that day in the hall, Kyles boner was probably the last thing he was thinking about. Still, there was a part of Kyle that wanted to say sorry. What happened was probably creepy to Cartman at the time, even though he was a dick and started the whole argument, Kyle wanted to be the bigger person.

He hadn’t seen his old friend since tutorial, them being in different ability classes for most subjects, but there was no way he wouldn’t see Cartman at lunch.

Sure enough, when Kyle walked in with Stan and Kenny, Cartman was at their table. Butters was sitting with him obviously.

“Oh, for the love of god.” Stan groaned.

“We can always sit somewhere else?” Kyle suggested.

“What’s the big deal? We used to sit with him all the time when we didn’t like him., what changed?” Kenny said, rolling his eyes.

“We’re you not there this morning? He was an asshole!” Stan said loudly, a few people turned their heads.

“Dude calm down. He’s been gone 2 years, of course he gonna be in defensive mode. Let’s just sit with him, if we really wanna leave we can- it’s a free country.” Kenny replied, walking away towards where the two were already sat at the table.

Kyle and Stan shared a look of annoyance before they both gave in and followed Kenny.

“Well, well, well. Butters look who’s come crawling back for friendship. Don’t tell me- it’s because I’m hot now right?” Cartman sighed. “I know, it’s better to keep me as a friend instead of competition.”

“There’s zero competition.” Kyle said as he sat down across from his frenemy.

“Yeah, maybe not for you.” Cartman said quietly, only Kyle really hearing his response. Was that a hint? Kyle wanted to die, he was being so paranoid.

“Hey Stan!” A chipper voice called out. A curvy girl with black hair and a cute pink hat walked over to their table. Wendy didn’t really sit with them at lunch, but their PDA was unavoidable because she would always stop by to say hello. She kissed Stan on the cheek, opening her mouth to say something when she locked eyes with Cartman, performing a perfect comedic double take. “W-What the fuck?”

Cartman waved twinkly little fingers at her. “Surprise,” He laughed. “Wow, all these reactions from you guys- you must’ve really missed me!”

Wendy looked totally grossed out as she replied. “Exactly the opposite. I thought I’d never have to see your ugly face again.”

“And now that you have all those feelings are coming back right? Sorry Stan.” Cartman laughed, winking at Wendy.

“Dude, not cool.” Stan glared.

“Babe, don’t even worry. Good to see you’re not dead Cartman.” She said more genuinely.

“Uh… Thanks.” He responded, obviously not expecting that.

“See you tonight?” Wendy said to Stan, kissing him before she sauntered off back to Bebe and her friends.

“I can’t believe you get to hit that.” Kenny said in awe.

“Shut up dude, that’s my girlfriend.” Stan retorted.

“No, I see what he means though,” Butters chimed in. “If Stan can get a girl like Wendy, well that gives me hope that I could find someone in the future too.”

“I’m sitting right here.” Stan whined.

“Ignore them dude.” Kyle said, giving him a friendly shoulder pat.

“So, did everyone have sex while I was gone then?” Cartman questioned

“Eh, not everyone…” Kenny said, eyes darting to Kyle.

“Fuck off Kenny, Butters is sitting here too,” Kyle said, defending himself. But when he looked at Butters, the shy boy was rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, a soft bush on his cheeks. “…Seriously? When did Butters have sex?!”

Butters waved his hands around at Kyle as he shushed him. “Keep your voice down! I don’t want everyone knowing! I-it wasn’t that long ago anyway and it’s not important. You guys don’t know her. And it was pointless to tell you because you wouldn’t have believed me anyway.”

Kyle looked absolutely flabbergasted. Could he be any more of a loser?

“Don’t look so down Kyle, there no way this Fatass has had sex.” Stan comforted, gesturing over to Cartman.

“Well…” He said teasingly. “I’m not one to kiss and tell but… I met some pretty wild people in my time away.”

Kyle let out a frustrated noise. “This is ridiculous. I can’t be the only one- the _last_ one.”

“You should just fuck Bebe dude. Or Annie! They’re both super easy.” Kenny offered.

Cartman laughed. “Yeah, like that’s his type.”

“You got something to say, fat boy?” Kyle said loudly, standing up and hitting his hands on the table. This was the second joke Cartman had made at Kyles expense about his sexuality. Luckily, no one seemed to notice what he was joking about, but Kyle knew, and he was raging. “You don’t know anything about my “type” so shut the fuck up.”

“Whatever. Virgin.” Cartman smirked at him.

Butter soon piped up with a topic change that got the rest of them talking as a group. Kyle was thankful for that. Cartman had sex. With who? No one in their right mind would actually have sex with him, right?

As annoyed, they had been to sit with Cartman initially, it turned out to be a decent lunch break. It felt good, like old times. Kyle found himself less bored, which was a bonus. But was he shooting himself in the foot here? Was wishing for excitement gonna bring back all the anger from before? Maybe. But now that Cartman was back it was a risk he had to take.

The bell rang to signal the end of lunch. The boys separated as they walked to their next classes for the day. It took a few seconds for Kyle to notice Cartman was following him.

“What do you want?” He huffed sceptically.

Cartman rolled his eyes. “You always think everything is about you, don’t you? I’m going to my next class, dick wad.”

Kyle felt embarrassed to have reacted so quickly, it was probably what the manipulative boy wanted him to do and he had played right into it. Damn.

“What is you next class?” He asked instead, changing the subject.

“Music.” Cartman said, a small smile, on his face.

“Oh. Me too,” Kyle acknowledged. “You play?”

“Meh,” Cartman replied, wiggling his hand in an unsure gesture. “I taught myself some piano while I was away, and I’ve always liked to sing so I might as well piss around doing that for an hour of our shitty school day.”

It felt strange to have an actual conversation with Cartman like this, but it was kind of nice. Even though it seemed like he was still acting like an asshole most of the time, clearly he had done something with his two years away. Kyle was assuming Cartman would most likely tell them all tomorrow or something where he was an what he was doing, he just loved to build the tension.

“Cool.” Kyle nodded. They walked in silence the rest of the way to class, but it wasn’t super awkward.

Music class was a waste of a lesson really, but Kyle enjoyed it because it was a lot less academic than all of his other classes. It was a nice little break from all the stress of learning important material for lessons and writing essays. For one hour a few times a week, he could just tinker with a guitar. The teacher didn’t really care what they did in the lesson, so it was basically a free period. Only Kyle and a few others in the class actually played instruments. Clyde wasn’t too bad at the drums, and Tweek liked to sing sometimes.

Entering the class, Kyle split from Cartman’s side and moved to the corner of the room where he usually sat. He picked up the guitar he always used and started tuning it. The other classes always fucked that up.

“Hey,” a nasal voice said, sitting near him. Clyde and Kyle usually chatted and played during class. Most people were annoyed by the drums though so sometimes Clyde took himself off to one of the private rehearsal rooms. “How are you holding up?”

Kyle gave him a confused glance. “What do you mean?”

“Well I mean your bully comes back after two years of freedom, that’s gotta be a bit shit.” Clyde twirled the drum sticks in his hand.

“Cartman wasn’t my bully,” Kyle frowned, was that how people saw it? “We just fought a lot. We never really meant it. I think.”

Clyde hummed, disbelieving obviously. “Sure.”

“Whatever Clyde, I’m fine.” Kyle huffed, sliding some headphones on and plugging them into the guitar.

Soon enough Clyde got bored of flipping drumsticks and left for one of the rehearsal rooms.

Kyle finally got the tuning right, playing a few warmup chords, he played a little random music, closing his eyes and getting lost in it. It was never something Kyle would ever take up as a career. Too risky of a path to go down, and a waste of his academic talents. But it was a fun hobby, and it relaxed him. He needed that today.

After a good while of playing, he removed his headphones to check his phone, but upon letting himself hear his surroundings again he stopped short-

A beautiful sound hit Kyles ears. Soft piano music, played perfectly, drifted into Kyle’s ears. It was accompanied by a gentle, tuneful humming. Looking over, he saw Cartman sitting at the grand piano, fingers flying over the keys, eyes following the sheet music spread in front of him. He looked so unlike his usual cocky condescending self. He looked happy, even though the song that played was so sad.

Kyle found himself transfixed. When did Cartman even have the time to have learn to play like that? It was so good.

The song finally ended and sensing eyes on him, Cartman turned around and made eye contact with the ginger. They held the contact for a long second before breaking it and going back to their respective instruments.

Kyle pretended that his face wasn’t red, but it absolutely was. Thank god no one was really around to witness that.

Kyle shoved his headphones into his phone this time and played loud music as he rest his head on the desk, not in the mood to play anymore.

How did things get so weird in less than 24 hours?


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cartman and Kyle have a heart to heart while everyone gets hyped up for Tokens party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is that a classic South Park fanfiction trope i see? you bet! There was always gonna have to be a party a Tokens (But more on that next week!)
> 
> Enjoy the chapter! Thank you all for the Kudos, and if you wanna drop a lil comment it would sure make my day :D

Finally finishing his exhausting day, Kyle stepped out of South Park High into freedom. He let out a big sigh, finally he could go home and chill out. He pulled out his phone to text Stan and see where he was, but saw his best friend had text him first.

**Stan:**

_Hey dude, super sorry to blow you off again, but Wendy wants me to go back to hers. Her parents aren’t there! XD I’ll defo be there to grab you in the morning- I’ll even get you coffee!_

“Jesus fucking Christ.” He groaned, shoving his phone back into his pocket along with his hands. He headed towards the bus station, a little grumpy. He knew he shouldn’t be mad, but he felt like this was gonna happen way more often now that Stan was actually having sex with Wendy. It was the same with Kenny for a while. When he first started having sex, he would literally miss anything important to respond to a girl’s booty call. Kenny had since grown up and had gained the reputation where he could easily pick and choose his booty calls without being mocked for turning down sex. Stan though… well that was all just starting. Kyle didn’t know if he could deal with that for long.

He trudged through the snow, approaching the bus stop and seeing he still had another 20 minutes until the bus came. Great. It was the icing on top of the cake really.

Suddenly, Kyle heard a horn beep, making him jump. A red pickup pulled up at the bus stop next to him. Inside was Eric Cartman, laughing at him.

He wound down the window. “Oh man, Kahl, you should’ve seen your face. You were so scared!”

Kyle glared at him. “Fuck off, dick hole.” He said, taking a page out of Craig’s book and flipping him off.

Cartman reacted with fake shock, pressing a hand to his chest. “Oh Kahl, is that really how you’re going to treat the guy who’s offering you a lift home?”

“Who said I even wanted to get into your shitty truck, asshole?” Kyle bit back at him, agitated.

“Fine then,” Cartman said, poking his tongue out. “Be like that. Enjoy the cold, and the bus.” He started to drive off very slowly, not looking away from Kyle.

Kyle cursed himself, throwing his head back and sighing. He hated himself for it, but he shouted to the driver “Wait.”

The truck stopped almost immediately, and Kyle walked around to the other side of the car and got in, he was warmer instantly. It was probably the better move for his health, even if he did have to put up with Cartman for a while.

“Welcome to my pussy wagon Kahl,” Cartman enthused, setting off on the road again. “Make yourself comfortable.”

Kyle scoffed at the name. “Yeah, I’m sure you’ve gotten so much pussy in here.”

“More than you’ll ever get,” Cartman bragged. “But you’re okay with that, aren’t you?” he added after, smirking.

Kyles head shot to look at Cartman. “That’s the third time you’ve made a joke like that today fat boy, what’s your fucking problem?” He clenched his teeth as he spoke.

“Okay, one- not fat anymore. Two, I’m just messing around Kahl. Why are you taking it so personally?” Cartman mocked in a baby voice.

“Fuck you.”

“You wish.”

“Jesus Cartman,” Kyle let out an exasperated breath. “What do you want from me? You’ve been back a day and you’re already annoying the living shit out of me.”

“I take pride in it Kahl. It’s just my job.” Cartman said smugly, that shit eating grin back on his dumb face.

“Yeah, well the Jew stuff and the Jersey stuff I can take but threatening to out me like this is a low fucking blow man, even for you. Christ, you think you can just turn up again and ruin my fucking life? Grow up Cartman. Pull over I wanna get out.”

Cartman didn’t pull over. Instead he gave Kyle a glance out of the side of his eye. “You’re not out?” He asked in a softer quiet voice.

“No, I’m not out, you fucking asshat! I’m _Jewish_! Do you really think I-” Kyle stopped, his shoulders becoming tense. Inadvertently, he had just admitted he was gay to Eric fucking Cartman. Sure, he assumed Cartman had an _idea_ of his sexuality, but he had never confirmed it. Kyle was just too scared Cartman would say something to his friends that he forgot for a second that all Cartman had was allegations. He didn’t have proof.

Well, he kind of did now.

“I-I mean I-” Kyle stammered.

“Dude,” Cartman interrupted. “I’m sorry man. I thought you were out.”

There was a heavy silence between them for a few seconds. Did Cartman just apologise? To _Kyle_ of all people?

Kyles jaw dropped as he muttered out “What?”

“Open your ears Kyle, I said I’m sorry,” Cartman rolled his eyes, finally saying Kyles name properly. “It’s been two years, I just though… you know, a headstrong guy like you would probably be out by now. I assumed wrong- my bad.”

He had finally brought up the incident from two years ago. The subject Kyle so desperately wanted to avoid was there in the open now, the words floating between the two seats of Cartman’s car. Kyle huffed out a sigh, he was gonna give in, he knew it. He was gonna talk to Cartman about this.

“Yeah well, it’s not that easy,” Kyle said, looking out the window to his right side. “My family wouldn’t get it. I can’t tell Stan or Kenny, because one of them would let it slip accidently and then everyone would know.” Kyle stopped himself talking, feeling a lump in his throat.

“So?” Cartman said, not really understanding Kyle’s reasoning.

“’So?’” Kyle repeated in shock. “So, then my life would be over. Unlike you, I actually care about what people think of me as a human being.”

Cartman hummed. “I’m just saying, I don’t think it would be all that bad.”

“You don’t know anything Cartman.” Kyle spat.

“Yeah well you’re being dramatic. Tweek and Craig are out, they’ve been together for years- no one gives a shit about them. What makes you so goddamn special?” Cartman questioned.

Kyle didn’t really have a response to that. In the back of his mind, he knew his friends wouldn’t really care, nor would the school. His family… well they might take some convincing that it was real, but he would hope they would say they still loved him and help him through it.

The truth was “I’m scared.” He found himself saying. Fuck knows why he admitted it to Cartman of all people, but with the boy being somewhat a stranger to him again, Kyle was finding it way too easy to open up.

“…You’ll probably feel better for doing it. I did anyway.” Cartman said, calmly as if it wasn’t new information.

“Y-You’re gay?!” Kyle exclaimed.

“Bi, actually. But yeah. I came out to people at- last year. And I felt better.” He shrugged, not taking his eyes off the road.

Kyle was shocked. He would never have though Cartman would ever be into dudes. He was suddenly struck with a horrible thought. “It wasn’t… it wasn’t because of me was it?”

Cartman suddenly hacked out a laugh. “You think I’m Bisexual because you got hard in front of me when we we’re 15? You really do think highly of yourself, don’t you?” Cartman teased, no malice in his voice. “No. You didn’t turn me gay Kyle.”

Kyle rolled his eyes. “I was just checking, God. I… I still feel bad about it.”

“It’s whatever.” Cartman replied, ending the conversation, and plunging them into silence.

They stayed that way for a few minutes before Cartman suddenly broke the silence, turning to face Kyle at a red light. “You still into that choking stuff then?” Kyle, ironically, he began to choke on his own spit. His face was going bright red as he coughed and spluttered into his hand. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“What the fuck dude?” Kyle shouted. “That’s none of your fucking business!”

Cartman laughed. “Aw, come on dude, us gays have to stick together.”

“That doesn’t include me telling you my kinks, fat boy!” Kyle responded, folding his arms over his chest.

Cartman raised a brow. “But you do admit you have kinks?” Kyle groaned in response, sinking his head into his hands. “Oh, don’t be such a pussy Kyle. Most guys I’ve been with are way kinkier that any straight girl.”

Kyle looked over to Cartman hearing that. He knew Cartman had said at lunch that he had, had sex… but he didn’t realise until now that meant gay sex. He wanted to ask questions about the technicalities of it and what it felt like, but there was no way in hell he was giving Cartman the satisfaction of teaching Kyle gay sex.

“Oh yeah?” Kyle mocked instead. “You probably slapped someone’s ass once and think you’re some kind of expert now.”

Kyle looked over to Cartman, who was smirking. “Maybe I’ll tell you about it one day, if you’re lucky. It’ll give you some new ideas to jerk off too.”

“Gross. Like I would ever jerk off to anything you’ve done.” Kyle grimaced.

Cartman pulled up outside Kyle’s house, just in time- he was done with talking to Cartman today.

“Home sweet home,” Cartman joked. “Alright, fuck off, before you make my car smell like Jew.”

Kyle rolled his eyes as he slipped out of the car. “Fuck you. But uh,” He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. “Thanks. Y’know, for the talk. And not telling anyone.”

Cartman gave him a smile that seemed genuine. It suited him. “Yeah, no problem man. See ya.” He gave a small two fingered wave and started off towards his own house.

Kyle felt weird. How could a short drive change so much? Cartman really had changed while he had been away. Kyle wondered if they would actually become friends this time.

Maybe.

* * *

In the blink of an eye, almost 4 weeks has passed. Kyle kept waiting for Cartman to do something insane, but it never happened, which he was quite glad about. It was nice, however, to have someone to bicker with. The insults were still mean, but it gave Kyle something to do in his lunch break.

There had been oddly nice moments too though. Every music lesson they shared, Kyle would hear more of Cartman’s music. Some were well known songs, but some sounded original. It was weird to see Cartman so zen about something, especially knowing him for being the overly dramatic guy he was.

Friday had rolled around again pretty quickly, and Kyle was glad for the weekend. He walked to his locker, shoving his books inside. Next to him Token was doing the same. He and Token were kind of close, they played basketball together sometimes when the rest of their friends were busy.

“Hey.” Kyle nodded as a greeting.

“Yo Kyle, how are you?” He said back, grinning. “Hey, are you free tonight?”

Kyle thought for a second. He would probably hang out with Stan and Kenny but that was about it. “Yeah probably, why? You wanna play ball?”

“Nah. I mean- yes, but not tonight. My folks are out of town and I’m having people over for a shindig,” Token explained. “You’re free to come.”

“Oh cool,” Kyle wasn’t much of a party goer, but it had been a long week and getting drunk at Tokens house did sound rather appealing right now. “Can Stan and Kenny come too?” He asked.

“Hell yeah, bring whoever you want! The more the merrier, you’ve seen my house dude- I’m not lacking in space,” He laughed. “Plenty of bedrooms too, if you catch my drift.”

Kyle laughed awkwardly. “You should probably be telling Stan that not me. You know, him being the one with the girlfriend and all.”

“You don’t need a girlfriend to have sex Kyle,” He pated his friend on the shoulder. “See you there then yeah?”

“Yeah, absolutely!” He called out as Token walked away.

Well, that gave him plans for the night.

Kyle walked out of the school and approached Stan, who was chatting to Kenny by the car. He walked up to them and told them about Tokens party.

“Sounds good to me, I could really do with getting drunk tonight?” Kenny grinned, stretching his hand behind his head.

“Yeah, I’ll come too. Token always provides free booze, so you know I’m down.” Stan agreed.

“What’s this about a party?” A familiar voice called out to them.

“None of your business fatso.” Kyle said, turning to face Cartman.

“Ouch,” Cartman deadpanned. “Look, if Jews are allowed, then it must be a free for all.”

Kyle scoffed, shaking his head. “Asshole.”

“You should come dude!” Kenny cut in. “You’d actually get to hang out with everyone again, not to mention Token’s parties rip.”

“Meh,” Cartman shrugged. “Maybe I’ll stop by if I’m not busy.”

“Like you’ve got anything to be doing.” Stan laughed.

“You don’t know my life!”

“Your only other friend is Butters and he’s coming to the party, so yeah I think I do know your life a bit.” He smirked.

“Fuck off hippie,” Cartman panted. “I’ll be there.”

“See you later then!” Kenny called out, the three of them getting into Stan’s car as Cartman walked to his own pickup.

“You reckon he still sings a lot when he gets drunk?” Kenny asked the others as they drove off.

Kyle groaned. “Oh, I hope not.”

Stan chuckled and drove them all home, dropping Kenny first and then Kyle. They would usually go to parties separately out of ease. Stan didn’t drive because he would want to drink, and there was no point in walking together from three different directions.

Kyle let his family know he was going out that night. Shockingly, Kyles parents were okay with parties as long as Kyle promised them he would be safe. Which he was- mostly. They didn’t need to know the details of things that went on. Usually as long as they knew Stan was going, they would be chill.

He walked up to his room and flopped down on his bed. He still had a few hours till he really needed to be ready to leave for the party. But who knows? Making himself look presentable might just take that long.

He thought about jacking off but decided maybe before a party wasn’t the time. He sighed, opening up his phone and scrolling through Instagram. Nothing exciting, as usual. A cute picture of Tweek was on Craig’s page, Scott Malkinson had posted a photo of the new comic he had been drawing (Staring a character very similar to Captain Diabetes), and Kenny had a new selfie up of his throwing a peace sign and winking as he grinned.

Kyle smiled to himself. These people had changed so much over the year but had somehow still stayed the same. Growing up in south Park was unlike anyone else’s childhood but it gave Kyle so many fond memories of him, Stan, Kenny and Cartman. Obviously, there were bad ones too, but things always seemed to turn out alright.

Feeling nostalgic, he went to his mom’s Facebook page and began to scroll through the old folders of his childhood years. There were pictures of them as elves when they would play with the stick of truth, pictures of their superhero personas, there was birthday parties and celebrations galore.

He wasted a long time looking through memories, more excited than ever to see everyone he knew tonight and just have a fun evening with them. Token had parties whenever his parents went out of town and things always went down. His stomach churned at the thought of what calamity would ensure now that Cartman was back.

Looking at the time, Kyle realised he should probably start getting ready, seeing as he had no idea what to wear. He opened his closet and bit his lip in thought. He wanted to look good, not that he was going to impress anyone, but it was nice to feel somewhat attractive. He pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans that he knew made his ass look good and threw on a white tee. He sifted through his jackets until he found the deep green bomber. It wasn’t often Kyle tried to look cool, but these were probably the nicest things he owned. He would probably end up just wearing trainers, so he moved onto his worst fear- His hair.

Entering the bathroom, he huffed as he removed his hat. He had managed to get his hair trimmed earlier in the week, but it still wasn’t his best feature. It was shaved shorter at the sides, with a pile of red curls on top. He grabbed products, most belonging to his mum, and started work on his hair.

He was able to get the red strands into neat curls that fell a little down onto his forehead. It was as good as it was gonna get. He sighed in frustration, why couldn’t he just have nice hair like normal boys?

He was finished getting ready so he headed downstairs to eat a quick meal with his family.

“Oh Kyle!” His mother gushed, “Look at you, so handsome! One of these days some girl is gonna fall in love with you, aren’t the Gerald?” She called back to Kyles dad.

“Sure will. He takes after his father!” Gerald bragged, sweeping in to give him mom a peck on the lips.

“Gross,” Ike said from where he sat at the table. “Party tonight?”

“Yeah, Tokens house.” Kyle answered, sitting down next to him.

“Man, I wish I had a rich friend.” Ike sighed.

Kyle laughed. “Most people wanna be rich themselves you know Ike, you weirdo.” Ike flipped him the bird and continued to eat his food as he texted on his phone.

Kyle started eating his own meal, not super hungry but knowing that he wouldn’t eat for the rest of the night otherwise, he forced it down. His phone suddenly vibrated in his pocket, he pulled it out.

“Gosh, I wish you boys weren’t so addicted to those things.” Sheila muttered.

Kyle pulled out his phone and saw the unknown number from before texting him again.

**Unknown:**

_Hey Jew, you need a lift tonight? I’m taking Butters, but I can squeeze your skinny ass in too._

Kyle rolled his eyes, it was 100% Cartman. He saved the contact information. Strange of him to offer a lift, but Kyle wasn’t gonna turn down the chance to not walk.

**Kyle:**

_Yeah, sure. Saves me the walk. You not drinking?_

**Cartman:**

_Oh no, I am. I’m just gonna leave my truck there for the night. Token has so many fuckin rooms, he won’t mind me crashing there._

_Did you ask him?_

_…_

_Cartman!_

_Relax pussy! By the time I go to sleep, everyone will be too drunk to care_

He made a good point. And Token really didn’t mind people staying over, so hopefully Cartman wouldn’t be an exception. Cartman wasn’t in Tokens good books by any means, but he was a chill guy who didn’t really hold a grudge.

_I’ll be there at 8. Be ready, I won’t hang around._

Kyle checked the time- it was 7:45, plenty of time to finish eating.

_See you then._

Kyle smiled at his phone. “Who’s making you so happy?” His mother said, raising an eyebrow.

Kyle stammered. “W-What? Oh! No, nothing like that, Stan just sent me a funny meme.”

“Oh,” Sheila said, sounding a little disappointed. “I never did understand those things.”

As their mother walked back into the kitchen Ike turned to Kyle. “You’re lying.”

“No, I’m not.” He replied, not making eye contact.

“Yeah, sure. You just don’t want mom knowing you have a girlfriend, right?”

Kyles jaw dropped. “Absolutely not! You couldn’t be further off!”

Ike grinned at him. “You’re a bad liar Kyle.”

Kyle gritted his teeth. “I don’t know what look I could possibly have done to give you that impression, but you’re wrong.”

Ike snickered. “Me thinks the lady doth protest too much.”

“Fuck off Ike.”

Kyle finished eating in a hurry, leaving a quarter of his food on the plate. Suddenly his phone buzzed. He glanced out the window and saw the pickup pulling up in front of the house.

He stood up and called out a goodbye to his parents, ignoring Ike’s mocking kissy sounds as he left and shut the door behind him. He breathed out the tension in his body and made towards the truck.

He was ready to get fucked up.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tokens party is in full swing, and the whole gang is there! Games are played, personal info is spilled and Kyle finds out a bit of what happened during Cartmans 2 years away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your lovely comments on last chapter! I'm so happy you guys are enjoying it! Kyman is like one of my favourite ships, their dynamic is just so good so I'm glad i can do it some justice! Enjoy this chapter, is a little longer than the others, and thanks again for reading!

“I should’ve just walked.” Kyle groaned, halfway to Token’s house with Butters practically sitting in his lap. Why didn’t he think to himself that Cartman’s pickup only had two seats? Obviously, he would have to share.

“Grow up, you’re both tiny and we’re almost there.” Cartman rolled his eyes.

Kyle huffed in annoyance. It wasn’t even that this was uncomfortable, because it was, but it was also very much illegal!

“Gee whiz, I’m sorry Kyle! I would’ve made my own way if I’d known you were coming too.” The blonde-haired boy apologised.

“Not your fault Butters.” Kyle responded, watching the dark streets go by as they drove.

It didn’t really take long to get there; South Park wasn’t that big after all. Kyle got out of the car almost before it had stopped moving, thanking himself that the trip was over. He liked Butters, but he didn’t want him in his lap again if possible.

“Right that’ll be $5.” Cartman said to them as he hauled his ass out of the car.

“Oh!” Butters said, going into his wallet and pulling out a crisp $5 note. “Here ya go Eric!”

Cartman grinned, whilst Kyle felt bad for Butters naivety.

“Kahl?” Cartman said, holding his hand out.

“I’m not paying you for the ride.” He refused.

Cartman pouted but recovered quickly. “Fine, pretty boys go free anyway.” He said quiet enough so only the redhead could hear.

Kyle ignored the pink blush that spread on his cheeks. “Fuck off.”

“Let’s go then fellas!” Butters whooped, waking ahead of them.

Cartman was looking at Kyle strangely as they walked. “What?” He grumbled.

“Nothing. Just forgot you were a day walker is all. That is some fiery red hair you’re rocking Jew-boy.” Cartman grinned.

Kyle felt self-conscious. He wanted to put on a hat as soon as it was mentioned. He should’ve brought one! He usually did. Token would probably have on at least. He was about to fire an insult back at him when he felt fingers pulling one of his springier curls down and releasing it, watching as the red strand bounced back up into place.

“Hmm,” Cartman hummed. “It looks good. You shouldn’t wear the hats so much. It’s very 4th grade.” He gave Kyle a wink before jogging a little faster to walk with Butters.

What the fuck was that? And why was his heart beating so fast?

He needed a fucking drink.

Kyle finally entered the door to the house, where he saw a lot of his friends were there already. Kyle waved and greeted everyone he passed, making his way straight to the kitchen.

He walked in and saw Kenny, pouring some kind of poison- there was so much alcohol in one cup.

“Kyle!” He cheered, already looking buzzed. “Man, have I missed you!”

Kyle laughed. “It’s been a few hours.”

“Whatever-” Kenny hiccupped. “Let’s do shots!”

Kyle couldn’t say no to that! He watched as Kenny poured them each three different shots. One was vodka, one tequila and the final one sambuca. It wasn’t gonna be pleasant, but he wanted to get drunk as quick as possible.

He and Kenny clinked shot glasses before downing each of the shots. It was always the same, the burn hurt, and it tasted like shit, but it got the job done.

Slamming his last shot down on the counter Kenny grinned at his friend. “Let me make you a drink.”

“Okay, but nothing too insane. I want to make it through at least half of this party.”

“Whatever,” Kenny said jokingly, crafting Kyle a drink that was only moderately lethal. “Here- cheers!”

The two of them clinked plastic cups and took a swig.

Kyle grimaced at the insane amount of alcohol in his, but swallowed anyway. “Jesus fuck dude.”

“So,” Kenny started slyly. “Anyone you got your eye on?”

Heterochromatic eyes flashed through Kyles head. _No._ Absolutely not! Just because the Fatass payed him a compliment doesn’t mean his gay brain was going to him. Ever! “Uh, no. You know me by now man.”

Kenny shrugged. “Oh well. More for me! I’m gonna head out to the main crowd, you coming?”

Kyle nodded and the two of them walked into Tokens enormous front room. Plenty of people had come tonight. On the sofa, Tweek and Craig were already having a little make out session- the joys of being out in public. Clyde, Jimmy and Token were chatting, beer bottles in hand, by the back door. He glanced around for Stan but couldn’t see him yet. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Cartman and Butters sliding into the kitchen, for booze most likely, but Kyle couldn’t help feeling his gut clench at seeing the two of them together.

“Where’s Stan?” He asked changing the subject.

“Ugh, he had to walk by Wendy’s so they could come together. Girlfriends dude- waste of time.” He rolled his eyes.

“Agreed.” Kyle nodded, for a different reason obviously.

Kyle made the rounds, chatting for a little with everyone, even Tweek and Crain once they had finished playing tonsil tennis. Everyone was lightly buzzed, and it felt nice. Especially after a long week.

After a while, the door opened, and Stan walked in with Wendy and Bebe in tow.

“I know! How out of line is that?!” Bebe was saying dramatically as they entered the party.

Stan looked around, eye lighting up once he saw his friends, he managed to slip away and walk over to them.

“Thank god,” He sighed. “They won’t stop gossiping.”

Kenny laughed. “How did you get stuck with them?”

“Well I offered to go with Wendy, obviously, but I turn up and Bebe is there and God it’s been awful. Lucky, I had my fucking flask, or I might have ended it all by now.” Stan held up his silver flask, opening it up and taking what looked to be the final swig.

Kyle laughed at his friend’s misfortune, that’s what happens when you’re a couple.

Token suddenly stood up on the table and yelled out. “Everyone! Thanks for coming to my party, you all know the drill by now, good shits in the kitchen and I have all the keys to the rooms so if you wanna get freaky you gotta go through me first,” There was some whooping from the crowd. “We’re gonna start playing drinking games and shit ASAP, so make sure you’ve got a full cup!”

Everyone cheered as Token hopped down, it was always funny to Kyle how Token parties were somewhat organised, but it made everyone’s nights go a lot smoother that way.

“Lame,” He heard a voice from behind him say. “If I wanna get frisky there’s no way in hell I’m asking Token.”

Kyle looked at Cartman sulking as he complained to Butters. He opened his mouth to chime in. “Who’s ever gonna get with you?”

Cartman glanced over, making eye contact while smirking. “You jealous?”

“No, I’m not fucking jealous.” Kyle huffed.

“He’s not wrong though dude, don’t you realise everyone knows you here?” Stan laughed.

“Yeah, but I’m hot now. So, you know everyone wants a piece of this!”

“Oh yeah, look at everyone- totally ignoring you as usual.”

Kyle took a long gulp of his drink as Cartman and Stan faced off.

“Mark my words: I will get with someone tonight. Then you’ll feel stupid!” Cartman announced, putting his middle fingers up as he walked off to the kitchen to grab another beer.

“You guys wanna place bets on who he gets with?” Kenny laughed.

“Ugh, no. He won’t get with anyone.” Stan replied, rolling his eyes.

“I dunno, maybe Butters?” Kyle offered up.

Kenny immediately glanced across the room to where the blonde bundle of joy was coming out of the kitchen with Cartman, both laughing at something. “He’s not going anywhere near Butters.” He mumbled into his cup.

“What?”

“…Nothing dude- forget it.”

Stan and Kyle shared a look, but before one of them could say anything further, Clyde was speaking up.

“We’re doing never have I ever, get in a circle with your drinks guys.”

The group moved over to sit around so that everyone could see everyone. It was a game they played at all Token’s parties, but it was always fun to see what had changed since the last time they had played. For Kyle though, it was always quite dull. He hadn’t really done anything exciting, so he never really looked forward to it. But this time was an exception- because this time he could see what Cartman had been up too.

They always started small- Never have I ever thrown up at a party, never have I ever skinny sipped, never have I ever smoked pot, etc… but things would always gradually turn more intense.

“Never have I ever sent a naked picture.” Craig said in his nasal monotone voice.

“Bullshit have you never!” Clyde called him out.

“Why would I need to send him nudes? He can have the real thing whenever he wants.” Craig shrugged, Tweek squeaking out with a twitch as he turned red.

A few people drank, not Cartman though. But realistically who would he be sending naked photos too?

“Oh geez,” Butter exclaimed realising it was his turn. “Well… Never have I ever been caught masturbating.”

Kyle shamefully took a sip of his drink, catching Kenny, Clyde and Cartman drinking too.

Kenny hummed, thinking of a question. “Ah! Never have I ever put something up my ass!”

Tweek drank- obviously, and so did Bebe. Kyle wanted to play the game honestly, but he didn’t wanna admit that he had. He huffed out a breath, taking a swig. He looked across the circle, making eye contact with Cartman, who hadn’t taken a sip, but was quite clearly watching him as he drank. He smirked at the ginger, raising a brow.

“Dude- what are you putting things up your ass for?!” Stan laughed, slapping Kyle on the back.

Kyle stammered out a lie. “I-I-I only did it once because I read online it felt good!”

Kenny and Stan laughed at him as the game continued. Eventually it got around to Cartman who looked like he was pondering- no, _plotting._

“Well, I must say it’s been very interesting learning what happened while yours truly has been away, but what I wanna know,” He leant forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he cleared his throat. “Never have I ever slept with someone in this room.”

Eyes immediately shifted around the room to see who would drink. Obviously, Stan and Wendy drank, along with Clyde and Bebe. Kenny, along with a few of the girls there drank- once again showing that Kenny sure did get around. But surprisingly, Butters took a sip of his drink, face bright red. And Token did too, trying to look chill about it. Chatter started amongst the group, people throwing out accusations angrily or laughing as they tried to guess who had sex with who.

Kyle looked over at Cartman, who was smirking as he took a swig from the beer in his hand. Ah, so that was his plan. Cause havoc, as per. Kyle shook his head, not really annoyed at his actions because they all knew what they signed up for when they played these kinds of games.

Kyle stood up from their circle and decided to take a break from the fun and games to rush off to the kitchen and get more alcohol into his body. He felt a lot of what he had already drank go right to his head as he stood up. Jesus Christ, he wasn’t gonna survive this night.

“Hey Kahl,” Cartman sneered suddenly from the doorway. “I wanna get some fresh air, come with?”

Kyle shrugged, throwing back 2 more shots and grabbing a new drink as he followed Cartman outside, against his better judgement.

“Do you smoke?” Cartman asked, a cigarette hanging from his lips that had no right in making him look more attractive.

“When I’m drunk enough, yeah.”

“And currently you’re…”

“Just give me the fucking cigarette asshole,” Kyle whined, sitting down on the steps that lead from Token’s decking into his back yard. He felt the other boy sit down next to him. He held a cigarette up to Kyles mouth, watching him as Kyle wrapped his lips around the bud. He lit the end of it and Kyle immediately took a drag. Fuck, why did this feel so good when he was drunk? “Thanks.” He nodded as he breathed out smoke.

Cartman began smoking his own as he hummed out a no problem. They smoked in silence for a while before Kyle spoke up. “I know what you we’re doing in there by the way. With that question, I mean.”

“I would expect a smart boy like you too understand it.” Cartman grinned, nudging Kyle.

“I don’t get why you enjoy pissing people off so much.”

“It’s not that I enjoy it,” He took a drag of his cigarette. “It’s more like… I like the chaos. And I’ve been gone for so long I guess I forgot how fucked up things could get here.”

“Where were you?” Kyle suddenly blurted out

“Huh?”

“When you left, where were you?” He repeated. “I don’t know why you’re being so sneaky about it, but it pisses me off.”

Cartman grinned. “Aw, Kyle is worried about me, so sweet,” He grabbed Kyle cheek and tugged it lightly. “Tell you what, we can trade information.”

Kyle snorted. “What could you possibly wanna know about me?”

“Well…” He scorched closer to Kyle. “You tell me some more of those kinks of yours.”

“What?!” Kyle shouted, ace heating up. “What the fuck? Why would you want to know that?”

Cartman raised a brow. “Are you serious? You- straight laced Kyle, having nasty ass kinks? I must know. Think of the endless mocking I could do!”

Kyle crossed his arms. “No. I’m not telling you.”

“Don’t be such a baby. Don’t you wanna know my tragic backstory?” He gave him puppy dog eyes.

“Ugh, you look gross,” He rolled his eyes. “It’s the alcohol talking, but fine. I will tell you one kink.”

“Five.” Cartman shot back.

“One.”

“Four!”

“…Two.”

“Any point me pushing for three?”

“Two, and I don’t kick you in the nuts.” Kyle said finally.

“You barter well. Wouldn’t expect less from a Jew.” Cartman laughed.

“Well, you first.” Kyle pressed after a few moments.

Cartman sighed, inhaling smoke from his cigarette for a second before he began to talk. “I was in Germany.”

“Germany?” Kyle interrupted.

“Shh,” He hushed. “Yes, I was in Germany. For the first year anyway. My fucking mom sent me away to this boarding school for ‘troubled youths’. Which basically meant if you were a nutcase or a bad person- you could get in. Lucky me, I met the entry requirements. So, the bitch tells me one day she’s had enough of my behaviour, she wants me to go away and get better- become a good person, slim down blah blah blah. Whatever, I tried to run away, went to the school first- which you know obviously,” Kyle nodded. “And then I tried to hide out at Butters house, but his parents found him sneaking food to me in the basement. He’s useless. So yeah, the next day I was sent away to fucking Germany, to this shithole of a school.”

“I had no idea you were in a different country.” Kyle whispered, mouth agape.

“Yeah well, you didn’t care. None of you did except-” He took a deep breath. “Never mind. I get now why no one liked me. I didn’t really like me. Still not sure if I do to be honest,” He shrugged, picking up Kyles drink and gulping half of it down. “Oh well, fuck it. No used crying over spilt milk.”

“Hey!” Kyle accused, realising Cartman was drinking his drink and snatching it back. “But uh… I am sorry for being a shitty friend.”

“Nah,” Cartman shook his head. “I was a shitty person, it doesn’t matter. Anyway- You have some stuff to tell me.” He changed the subject quickly.

“But you didn’t tell me about your second year?”

“Well I didn’t agree to tell you my whole life story. You got some info, so give me yours!”

“Bastard,” Kyle glared, chucking back the rest of his drink. This was gonna be so embarrassing. “Well… I like to be… you know… choked.” He said quietly.

Cartman blew a raspberry. “Boo! I already know that one Kyle, need I remind you? So that one doesn’t count!”

“Unfair! You didn’t know for sure!” Kyle defended.

“I had a pretty good idea Kyle.” He replied, voice low and breathy suddenly.

Kyle swallowed hard. Fuck, he obviously remembered that day just as well as he did.

“Fine,” He grumbled. “I think I like being hit.”

“Spanked?” Cartman’s eyes were lit up.

“I-” His choked on his words. “Yeah, I guess,” Cartman nodded and gestured for Kyle to keep going. “And I guess I could see myself being into getting like… tied up. There. Done, that’s it.” He finished quickly.

“So, to recap,” _‘Here we go’_ Thought Kyle, the mocking was about to begin. “You like getting tied up, choked and spanked? So, you’re a masochist. Which means you’re probably a bottom, I mean you did say you’ve put something up your ass. Quite clearly, you’re somewhat into humiliation too, or you wouldn’t have told me all this.” Cartman listed off, like Kyle had told you everything.

“Wha- You! You don’t know that! Hell, even I don’t know that. You know I haven’t had sex- I might actually _hate_ -” Kyle stopped talking when Cartman pressed his cold hands against Kyles cheeks, sliding then back into his hair. “What are you doing?”

“Shh,” He whispered as he suddenly grabbed Kyle’s hair in his thick fingers and tugged on it sharply. A weak moan left Kyles mouth because holy fuck no one had ever done that to him before.

“Fuck…” He breathed out, his eyes watering from his sensitive scalp.

“Mm, Good Boy Kyle.” Cartman praised in that deep voice from before, as he removed his hands from Kyles red locks. Kyles eyes were wide, watching Cartman as he looked at him, his multicoloured eyes filled with lust. This was fucking weird, but Kyle couldn’t deny he had enjoyed that pet name.

_Good Boy._

A small smile came onto his face as he thought about it.

“You like that too huh?” Cartman said, snapping him out of his haze. “Man, you’re gonna kill me Kyle. Freaky Jew.”

Kyle opened and closed his mouth like a fish, not really knowing what to say. Cartman stood up and twisted his foot on the end of his cigarette, putting it out.

“I’m heading back in.” Cartman said as he turned and walked away.

Kyle heard the door behind him close and sank his head into his hands. What was wrong with him? He was definitely very drunk, that was for fucking sure, but it was becoming more and more apparent to him that was very attracted to Eric Cartman whether he was sober or otherwise. Not only was he physically appealing to Kyle now, but god, if he was also interested in what Kyle was interested in then…

No. No way that was crazy! He wasn’t actually considering pursuing Cartman as a sexual interest, was he? He giggled into his hand. This was insane, but drunk Kyle might have to confidence to ask him, just once, to do something to him.

“Kyle, man, what the fuck are you doing?” Clyde shouted to him from the kitchen doorway. “You’ll fucking freeze, come back in here- we’re doing spin the bottle.”

“Coming!” He called back, standing up a little too quick. He walked back in and grabbed another drink, he was so fucking drunk now, but he wasn’t stopping just yet.

He sat back in his seat, next to Stan. Apparently, no one had found out anything about who had slept with who, which Butters seemed very pleased about. But now the next game had begun, an empty wine bottle in the centre of the circle.

Kyle smirked, well if he was trying to “seduce” Cartman, this would be the perfect foreplay to make him jealous. Cartman was one of the most insanely jealous people Kyle had ever met, and if he hadn’t changed this was sure to work. Not to say Cartman was even that interested in Kyle in the first place, but he couldn’t imagine that he would pull his hair and call him a “good boy” if he wasn’t slightly attracted to the ginger boy.

Token spun first and kissed Red, who kissed Clyde, who kissed Annie, who kissed Stan. Stan cautiously spun the bottle, he felt a little awkward playing this game with his girlfriend in the room, but Wendy had insisted it was fine, they would both play the games, and neither could get angry. It was a fair deal. The bottle suddenly stopped and was pointing at-

Kenny.

“Dude, no- I’m not gonna kiss Kenny!” Stan said, making a grossed-out face.

“Rude.” Kenny scoffed.

“I-I’ll just spin again!”

“What?” Cartman “Nuh uh! You don’t get to re-spin! Don’t be such a pussy, and just kiss Kenny.”

“B-but that’s gay!” Stan argued.

“And? You guys are the ones who wanted to play spin the bottle in a room that’s like 70% dick. Man up.” Cartman shrugged.

“I don’t care dude, everyone’s a little gay!” Kenny cheered, slurring on his words.

“I’m not!” The football played defended.

“Oh my god get over yourself,” Kenny laughed, moving closer to Stan, grabbing his cheeks and pressing his lips against Stan’s in a chaste kiss.

Stan was frozen in shock for a good 5 seconds before he pulled away, face red.

“Wow didn’t even kiss me back. Some friend you are!” Kenny joked, moving over to the bottle.

“You okay dude?” Kyle laughed.

“I-I don’t know.” Stan said, still in shock.

Wendy was laughing at him from the other side of the circle, that was classic Stan, making something so mundane so dramatic.

The bottle span around the circle and landed on Kyle. _‘Fucking finally’_ he thought to himself.

“Guess I’ll be kissing all my friends today.” Kenny grinned, making his way over to Kyle.

“Bring it!” Kyle replied, ready to put his plan in motion.

Kenny approached him, and Kyle slowly made eye contact with Cartman. Cartman’s eyebrows raised slightly, curious as to what Kyle was so smug about.

Kyle leaned in and pressed his mouth against Kenny’s, making the first move. He let his eyes slid shut as he wrapped his arms around the blond boy’s neck and gave it all he’d got. He didn’t go as far as to add tongue, because he didn’t want Kenny to be absolutely creeped out by him, but they moved together, mouths meshing into one. Kyle eventually pulled away leaving Kenny actually chasing his lips.

“Holy fuck! Kyle- where did you lean to kiss like that?” Kenny exclaimed, flabbergasted.

“Wait! I wanna kiss Kyle too!” Bebe whined.

“Hey!” Clyde frowned, huffing into a sulk.

“I’ve had some experience dude.” Kyle shrugged off- he knew he was great as kissing. It was the only thing he had been able to do, so you bet he fucking mastered it.

“I’m shook. I need to sit down.” Kenny laughed, returning to his seat in the circle.

Kyle didn’t even look at Cartman, he couldn’t give in that easy. He simply walked over to the bottle and spun it again. Looking up he saw it had landed on Craig. Thank god it wasn’t a girl!

“Do you mind babe?” Craig asked Tweek.

“N-No, go ahead!” Tweek smiled at him, softly. They trusted each other enough to play this silly game.

Kyle was a bit less gung ho with Craig, but still kissed him with passion. Craig was definitely more his type over Kenny. He was chiselled and tall. He was so masculine. Tweek was a lucky bitch, especially with how well Craig kissed.

“Kenny was right dude.” Craig said in his monotone voice.

“Yeah, you weren’t so bad yourself.” He complimented back.

Only when he was back sitting next to Stan did he hazard a look at Cartman- who wasn’t even looking at him! He was on his fucking phone. Kyle started to feel really foolish for even trying this when he felt his own phone vibrate.

**Cartman:**

_Two can play at that game Kahl._

Kyle bit his lip and glance back up at Cartman, who was smirking at him now.

Fuck.

It was so on.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little heated at Token's party, and someone finds out Kyle's secret...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy balls- you guys have been so kind to me! Each and every one of your comments and kudos have motivated me to write more and more. I love you all so much and I'm so happy you're all enjoying it so far!
> 
> It's currently 12:30 am, so i thought fuck it I'm posting the chapter now for you guys because you've been so awesome (Plus i finish work at 2pm so it would suck to keep you guys waiting!)
> 
> Without further ado- Enjoy the chapter!

“Dude, this has gotten pretty fucking gay.” Clyde whispered to Token as Cartman dipped Butters and kissed his lips passionately.

The game had continued after Kyles charade, more kisses being shared around by everyone. Clyde had finally been landed on and got to kiss both Red and Bebe. Wendy also had a kiss with Bebe that made all the straight boy’s half chub, followed by Wendy having a very awkward and short kiss with Token. Token had landed on Kyle, giving him another chance to show off to Cartman, but he had also landed on Wendy, who he gave a small peck too because 1) He was gay and 2) That was his best friends girlfriend, he wasn’t gonna lay it on her!

Wendy, however, had drawn what she dubbed “The short straw” as the bottle landed on Cartman. And seeing as Cartman wasn’t Stan’s best friend, there was no holding back. Cartman had sauntered over to Wendy and, ignoring her grimace, pulled her in for a deep kiss. Wendy must have somewhat enjoyed it because she didn’t pull away instantly like everyone was expecting her too. Maybe it had brought back fond memories of her brief crush on Cartman back in 4th grade.

Now _that_ made Kyles own jealousy flare up.

Cartman span next and brought them to their current situation- Cartman and Butters kissing. It was a weird pair to see, the small blonde boy was pretty much devoured by Cartman’s large frame. Especially with the dip the schemer had pulled off, he had always had a flare for the dramatics, only encouraged by the wolf whistles and cheers from his peers.

As the two kissed, Kyle realised fast that his plan was backfiring really fast. Suddenly he remembered how close Butters and Cartman had once been. Of course, Cartman would kiss him like this! He should have known not to play with fire abound Eric Cartman- he’d been burned once too many times before. He didn’t know why he thought this time would be different, his stupid drunk ass must’ve thought hot was hot shit for a second there _. ‘News flash!_ ’ His mind chipped in ‘ _You’re just plain old Kyle’._

“Sorry, I gotta go to the bathroom.” Kyle squeaked out, rushing off to the toilet. Hopefully, people would think he was just vomiting, not trying to get away from the kissing.

He entered the lush bathroom and locked the door. He sat on the toilet seat and sighed. What was he even doing? He really wasn’t in his normal frame of mind right now. The world was spinning around him and he could barely think straight (He laughed at himself for that one) so what made him think he could pull something like this right now? And more importantly- why did he want to?

Cartman was his bully. Well, maybe not bully, but he was he rival- his nemesis. Just because he had grown into his body and somewhat matured shouldn’t give Kyle any kind of gay thoughts. But maybe that was it. Up until Cartman came back, there was no one for Kyle to take an interest in! That must’ve been it. It wasn’t the boy himself, but the prospect that there was a single boy in the town who liked cock now.

Yeah. That was it.

Kyle was disrupted from his eureka moment by a loud knocking on the door.

“Occupied.” Kyle called back.

The knocking came again.

“There’s like 50 fucking bathrooms in this house, go away!” Kyle yelled.

“For fuck’s sake Kahl, shake the sand out of your vagina and open the damn door, would you?” He heard a familiar voice shout.

Well, no real way out of this now. He would have to face Cartman, there was no way the Fatass would leave him alone. He felt a hot flush of embarrassment creep up is neck- he had acted like such an idiot out there.

Swallowing hard he got up and moved to the door, grabbing the handle and pulling it down. There he was in all his stupidly tall glory. “Nice place you got here,” Cartman joked. Kyle just rolled his eyes, acting as cool as he could. “Can I come in?” Just him and another gay boy alone in a bathroom. Yeah, fuck it why not? What could possibly go wrong?

Kyle moved out of the way, letting the large man through the doorway and into his personal space.

Cartman turned around and shut the door behind them, leaving the room in silence for a few moments.

“Do you actually need a piss? Because I am _not_ sticking around for-” Kyle started to berate him when he was interrupted by Cartman’s body pushing him up against a wall. A small gasp of air left Kyles mouth at the impact, but when he opened his mouth to ask what the hell Cartman was doing, lips crashed into his.

Time literally seemed to stand still. Kyles eyes widened, looking into Cartman’s closed ones as he moved his lips. Kyle didn’t know what the fuck to do, he felt like he was going into shock.

“Fucking kiss me back, Jew boy.” Cartman whispered, his breath warm against his lips, and for some reason that was all Kyle needed before he was wrapping his arms around Cartman’s neck, closing his eyes and responding to the needy kiss. Their lips moved together forcefully, there was nothing gentle about it. Their teeth occasionally clunked together in the rush of it all, and by the time Cartman slid his tongue into Kyle mouth it began to feel like when they used to fight- Obviously this was a lot more appealing.

Cartman’s hands moved down Kyle’s body, sliding down his sides to his ass. Kyle made a small noise as the hands made contact with his rear, tingles shooting through his body. Suddenly Cartman pushed himself down into a little squat and when he raised back up, he hoisted Kyle into the air, the gingers legs wrapping around his waist as he let out a little shriek at the unexpected movement. Consequently, their bodies were now closer, Cartman’s hands griping the outside of Kyles thighs while Kyle wound his fingers in the chocolate brown locks. Their kissing never stopped, but it had taken a little rest. That was mostly Kyles decision though, now he was in the air he didn’t have the motivation to keep trying to be the one in control. Sure, it would be fun to get one over on Cartman, but why would he bother trying to control someone when he knew he wanted the exact opposite.

Kyle pulled away for air eventually. “Jesus Christ, what is happening?”

Cartman hummed. “I don’t know, but I’m enjoying it.” His head dipped down and began to press wet, open mouthed kissed on Kyles neck.

“I don’t understand.” Kyle breathed out; his breath was starting to become a pant.

“Are you for serious? You fucking knew what you we’re doing back their Kyle.” Cartman said, a warning tone to his voice.

Kyle sighed in agreement. “Yeah, I guess I did.”

“Fuck knows why though,” Cartman muttered, mostly to himself. “Didn’t think you would want little old me.”

“I don’t.” Kyle protested.

Cartman scoffed at him. “Sure.”

“Maybe I’m just tired of being a virgin, huh? Did you even think about that? Not everything is about you.” Kyle backchatted.

“You talking to me like that? God, you’re such a brat,” Cartman spat. “I swear, if you were mine, I would have you over my knee already for pulling a stunt like that.”

Kyle couldn’t help the whimper that came out of his mouth as the thought of being held down by Those large hands and feeling the impact of then against his soft skin. “Cartman…” He whispered.

Cartman moved in and captured Kyles lips again, using tongue straight away this time. It was wet and messy, probably due to their current drunk state, but it was perfect. Kyle hadn’t ever been able to make out with anyone at parties and now he was seeing the party scene in a whole new light. If he could do this more, he could die a happy man.

But then his mind screamed at him to remember who he was kissing right now. Even if this was the only chance he had at actually scoring with a guy- was it worth it? Cartman was a pro schemer. What if he wasn’t even gay? Maybe he was doing all to point at Kyle and laugh after.

Kyle pulled away and frowned. “Why are you doing this?” he asked breathlessly.

“Because I’m drunk and horny?” Cartman answered in a ‘duh’ tone.

“Yeah, but why me?”

Cartman shrugged. “I don’t know. You’ve been giving me the eye all night-”

“ _I’ve_ been giving you the eye?” Kyle exclaimed, distraught at this all being put on him. “That’s rich. You’re the one who fucking pulled my hair and called me a good boy.”

“You liked it, Kyle!” Cartman accused.

“Fuck this, why did I think this was a good idea? I’m too fucking drunk for this, put me down.” Kyle wriggled, ignoring the way his growing erection was rubbing against Cartman’s.

“Grow up Kyle, this is just what we do!”

“What?!”

“I insult you; you insult me, we get over it. So, get over it and let me blow you.” Cartman sighed, placing Kyle back on the floor.

“Wait- Wha-” Kyle stuttered as he watched Cartman drop to his knees in front of him. He smirked up at Kyle, heterochronic eyes meeting green. “Cartman- you can’t just win this argument by- hngg!” He started to berate the boy on his knees, but stopped when he felt Cartman’s hand cup him through his jeans. He rubbed softly, feeling Kyle get harder under his finger tips.

“Fuck.” Cartman swallowed, mouth dry.

Kyle wanted to push him away but fuck, this was the first time anyone had ever been close to his dick and his fuzzy brain didn’t have the willpower to push him away. “Cartman I-”

“Shut up and enjoy this Kyle.” He rolled his eyes, fingers sliding up to grip the zipper of Kyles blue jeans. He pulled it down, revealing Kyles boxers. Sub consciously, Kyle really wished he hadn’t worn his purple briefs today, but whatever, no going back now.

Kyle hummed, closing his eyes, as Cartman tugged his jeans over his ass, not all the way down but far enough so his briefs were fully out. Glancing down, Kyle could see he was hard- obviously he was! This was like nothing he’d experienced before. He watched as Cartman nuzzled his nose into Kyles junk, like he was smelling him.

“Dude,” He sighed. “Don’t make it weird.”

Cartman just chuckled, sliding his hands up the back of Kyles legs to his ass, massaging the flesh softly as he pressed his mouth over the clothed cock. Kyle let out a pathetic whimper, feeling the warmth surround him, even with the fabric barrier in the way, he could feel Cartman’s tongue sliding up and down, until the front of his boxers was damp.

“Mmm,” Cartman hummed. “Fuck, I can’t believe this. I can’t believe you’re as fucked up as me.”

Kyle’s eyes shot open. He pushed Cartman’s head away from him before his mouth could touch him again. He was fucked up? Cartman was telling him that that he was fucked up? Seriously? Suddenly, Kyle was angry, his arousal thrown out the window because he has always thought he was fucked up- but to hear someone actually say it to him was devastating. “Excuse me?”

Cartman looked at him in confusion, not understanding what the problem was. “I said I can’t believe you’re as fucked up as me?”

“Un-fucking-believable,” Kyle scoffed. “How dare you.”

“What?” Cartman gawked. “What is your fucking problem?”

Kyle threw his hands into the air in frustration. “I can’t believe you’re so fucking thick sometimes. God! I tell you those things in confidence and you throw it back in my face like I’m a freak!”

“I-I What?” Cartman spluttered again. “Wow, way to take thing out of context. That’s obviously not what I was saying.”

“Oh really?” Kyle said sarcastically, pulling his jeans back up over himself, embarrassed he even thought about doing this. “What else could you have mean by that?”

“I meant that it was nice to know someone is as fucked up as me! Jesus Christ!” He yelled, rising from his knees.

Kyle actually laughed at that. “I am _nothing_ like you,” He seethed, pointing his finger into Cartman’s chest. “I may be into some weird stuff, but you are the most fucked up person I’ve ever met. You’re literally crazy- don’t you remember all the stupid shit you’ve done?” Kyle knew he was saying too much, being too horrible now, but his drunk mind couldn’t stop. “You’ve single handily ruined people’s lives! No wonder your mom got rid of you.” He spat.

Cartman looked… small. His confidence had gone, his face was blank. Had Kyles words really affected him that much? No. There was no way. Was there?

“Fuck you Kyle,” Cartman said quietly. “Just… Fuck you.”

He started to walk away when Kyle reached out and grabbed his wrist. “Wait Cartman I-”

“Get your fucking Jew hands off of me,” He barked, yanking his hand away from Kyle’s grasp. He turned his head back, anger in his eyes. “You wouldn’t wanna be corrupted by someone fucked up.”

Cartman walked out the door, back to the party. Leaving Kyle standing there like an asshole.

“Shit,” Kyle began to tremble. He knew he was gonna cry. He sprinted out of the toilet and straight out the back door, back to the steps where he and Cartman had sat just an hour earlier. What the fuck had he done? Cartman had spilled part of his history to Kyle and he immediately used it against him. “What the fuck is wrong with me?”

Hot tears started to fall out of Kyle’s eyes, running down his face as he sniffled. He felt like shit. He shouldn’t have done that. But then Cartman shouldn’t have called him fucked up! He knew he was fucked up. He _knew_. But he didn’t want anyone else thinking that about him.

His mind flashed back- _‘I meant that it was nice to know someone is as fucked up as me!’._ Was it possible Kyle had taken it way out of context? If he meant the kink stuff, could it just be that Cartman was as kinky as him? He hadn’t even thought to ask anything about Cartman’s kinks…

“Kyle?” He heard a familiar voice call out.

He turned his head and saw Kenny wobbling in the doorway.

“Kenny…” Kyle said as he crumpled, sobbing into the open air.

“Shit Kyle,” Kenny rushed to him, suddenly more sober. “What’s going on? Are you okay? Should I get Stan?”

“No!” He exclaimed. “Not Stan, please!”

“That’s fine, that’s totally fine,” Kenny paused. “Hey, come with me.”

He held his hand out. Kyle, wiping his nose with one hand, took Kenny’s with the other and followed his friend further out into Token garden. They quickly arrived at a small swinging bench, far away from the party. They both sat down, not letting go of their hands.

“So… you wanna tell me what’s going on? Cartman said he found you throwing up in the toilet, are you just feeling sick?” Kenny asked sweetly.

Of course, Cartman lied about what happened. Kyle couldn’t say he wasn’t pleased no one else knew. “Kenny, I fucked up man. I fucked up.”

“How? Drink too much? We’ve all been there, nothing to be ashamed about.”

“No. Kenny you don’t understand. There’s shit I haven’t told you or Stan and, fuck, I’ve known since I turned 12,” He sobbed harder, taking in a shaky breath he whispered “I’m gay.” the words falling out of his mouth, for the first time to a friend.

Kenny gripped Kyle hand harder, smiling soft at him. “That’s okay Kyle. There’s nothing wrong with being gay.”

“I know,” He sniffed. “I just… I just wanted to be normal.”

“You are normal. So what? You like dick. I’m sure most guys actually like dick at least a little and don’t say anything. You’re brave as hell,” He swallowed. “I’m, uh, pansexual. So, there’s that. I wasn’t gonna say anything unless I actually had to, but I want you to know that you’re not alone Kyle. Hell, there probably hidden gay people all over South Park. I mean- Ned and Jimbo? Come on man.”

Kyle chuckled softly. He wasn’t wrong, those two we’re so fucking gay. “You’re pan?” Kenny nodded. “That’s cool man.”

“It is! And so is being gay! Heh, I finally feel like we share something you and Stan don’t!” He grinned. “So… there’s more to this right?”

Kyle nodded, both celebrating and cursing how good Kenny was at reading people. “It’s… Cartman,” He almost didn’t even say the words.

“Cartman?” Kenny’s nostrils flared. “What did he do to you?”

“No- No nothing bad, nothing I didn’t want. Just… Ever since he came back there been this weird… tension between us. And then he told me he was Bi and… Fuck, I just wanted to mess around a bit. But then he said some shit, and I said some horrible stuff and I fucked it up Ken.” Kyle’s breathing was still a bit unsteady, but he managed to get his words out.

“So, you’re into Cartman.”

“I don’t think so! I just think it’s because he’s the only person I kind of feel comfortable with that’s also into dick.” Kyle shrugged.

“Well… now you know I’m into dick- do you wanna jump me?” Kenny asked, not flirting, but curious.

And Kyle found that he didn’t. Kenny was attractive, but he just wasn’t what Kyle was into- whereas Cartman was the pinnacle of Kyle’s biggest turn ons.

“No, I don’t. Sorry man don’t take offense,” Kenny waved his apology off. “He’s just… He got so fucking hot.” Kyle said honestly. He hadn’t said it aloud to anyone, but it was so true.

“Yeah, he did glow up,” Kenny nodded. “Not to mention the chemistry you guys have.”

“Huh?” He was confused.

“You’re kidding? Surely you can see how much of a connection you guys have! I’ve never met anyone else that can get under each other’s skin like you guys. That’s something.”

Kyle hummed. Kenny was right. No one else made him feel things Cartman could. He made Kyles life fun, and exciting. He felt even worse for what he had done.

“I said some really horrible shit Ken.” Kyle admitted.

“So? Apologise. Cartman could never hold a grudge really, so you’ll be fine. Maybe do it tomorrow or Monday or something?” Kenny suggested. “Fuck it, do you wanna get out of here? You can crash at mine.”

Kyle smiled. “Yeah, thanks Kenny, I’d like that a lot.”

“You better be grateful; I had a hot piece of ass lined up too!” He laughed. “C’mon, let’s go.”

By the time they got back inside, people were way drunker. Clyde was making out with Bebe on one side of the couch, Tweek and Craig on the other. Some party goers were still playing spin the bottle, and other were chatting around the room. Stan was missing, but so was Wendy so Kyle could only assume what they were up to.

Kyles eyes scanned the groups of people, but Cartman was nowhere. Maybe he left already.

“Kenny!” Butter chimed out in an excited voice. “Where-”

“Butters, I’m sorry man, Kyle and I have to make a move. You’ll be okay staying here the night?” Kenny asked.

“Oh. That’s okay! No problem! Eric can take me home tomorrow.” He smiled. So Cartman was still here… Kyle shook his head. Whatever- not his problem right now. That was for tomorrow Kyle to deal with.

Glancing around to make sure no one was watching; Kenny leaned in and gave Butters a gentle peck on the lips. “Rain check, yeah? I’ll make it up to you.”

Butters cheeks turned pink. “O-Okay Ken. See ya!” He waved coyly, before going to talk to others in the kitchen.

Kyles jaw dropped, he was watching Kenny with curiosity. When the fuck has this happened?

Kenny saw the look on his friend’s face. “It’s a long story, I’ll tell you later.”

And with that, the two of them left, deciding to walk back to Kenny’s house. It wasn’t too far, and they could use the fresh air to clear their heads.

Kyle sent a quick text to Stan, letting them know where they had gone and that he would catch up with him the next day. No reply came though. Shocker.

Kyle pushed his hands into his jacket pockets, wishing for a hat, as they plodded along to Kenny’s house. He listened to Kenny as he spoke about his thing with Butters, it was a good distraction from his problems.

And although Kyle knew he could ignore those issues now- tomorrow morning would be a different story entirely. He was going to have to apologise to Cartman. It felt like defeat, but it felt worse to not say anything at all.

All Kyle could hope for now was that Cartman actually listen to what he would say. He began to go over his apology in his head as he walked into the dark night. 


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a glance into Cartmans past! And who is he meeting for coffee? And more importantly- Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyooo its midnight so I'm dropping the chapter! I love this one, i hope you guys do too! Thank you all for your amazing comments, each and every one make my day! :) I cant believe this has over 1000 hits now, you guys are the best!
> 
> I started this fic with no idea of where the plot would really go- but I've finally got a full story line set up and i cant wait for you all to experience it with me! I'm so freaking excited for all the twists and turns- but that's for another chapter ;)
> 
> This chapter starts with a flashback (Everything in Italics) This is the first of many to explain Eric's time away- i hope you like the format! :D
> 
> Well, without further ado- Enjoy chapter 6! 
> 
> (And for those of your dirty dogs, there will be smut next chapter so stay tuned!!)

_“You’ve got everything, Poopsykins?” His mother asked him again as they approached the entrance of the large building._

_He rolled his eyes. Whatever, if he didn’t have everything, it was a bit fucking late now. They were parked outside the airport, the car was jam packed with Eric’s bags, containing literally everything he owned. This was such bullshit. He didn’t even wanna speak to his mother right now._

_“Eric, talk to me. I want our last moments together to be nice.”_

_“Yeah well you fucked that when you decided to send me away.” Eric spat, Liane reached her hand out to touch Eric’s shoulder. He flinched away before her fingers could touch him. “Don’t fucking touch me, bitch!”_

_“Eric Theodore Cartman you will not speak to me like that!” She said, using her best assertive tone, but failing to have the higher status over her son as usual. “You know why I have to send you away.”_

_Eric decided to try a different approach. “Mom, I promise I’ll be good,” He said in a whiny, voice, tears in his eyes. “I’ll go to therapy like you wanted me too. And I’ll be nice to Butters, and even Kahl. Just please don’t make me go to Germany- I wanna stay here in America.” Eric lied easily through his teeth about changing his ways. He did love America though- he was patriotic as fuck._

_“I’m not falling for this again Eric, you’ve tricked me one too many times.” Liane huffed, staying strong against her son’s manipulative nature._

_“But mom-”_

_“No, Eric. This will be good for you. For us. And it’s probably best you stay out of the house for a while.”_

_Eric dropped the act, folding his arms and blinking his fake tears away. “Why? Because your boyfriend is a pussy and doesn’t like me?” He scoffed._

_“You tried to burn the house down Eric! Larry could’ve died!” She scolded. “You can’t do this anymore sweetie. When you were little it was okay, because mommy could get you out of trouble, but you’re getting older now Eric. If you commit a crime, you’ll end up going to a really bad place.”_

_“Anywhere would be better than where you’re sending me. Did you even look into it?” He asked, exasperated._

_“No, but Larry told me-”_

_“Of course, fucking_ Larry _told you to do this. It’s a school for crazy people, Mom! People online said they treat their students like shit, I don’t wanna live somewhere where I have no freedom. That’s a basic human right mother! But why would you care? You only listen to fucking_ Larry _now. You obviously love him more than me,” He said. Leaving a pause for his mother to object._

_She didn’t._

_“Oh my god.”_

_“Hun-”_

_“Wow. I knew you didn’t love me, but this the next fucking level Mom. You’ve known him for four months. I’m your son!” He tried to stop his voice cracking- feeling on the verge of tears for real this time._

_She took a deep breath. “Sometime Eric… it is really hard to love you.”_

_Eric felt his blood run cold._ ‘It is really hard to love you.’ _It was something he had known for a long time. He always took his mother for granted when he was little. And then, as he had gotten older, she had disappeared more and more, sometimes not coming home for weeks at one time. Eric had hated it, but it wasn’t something he could tell anyone about. Asking friends for help made him feel weak. Love was a weakness in Eric’s eyes. So, he understood his mother feeling that way about him._

_Because how fucked up would a person need to be to ever love him?_

_Of course, Eric couldn’t say any of this to his mom. No way. Not now- not when she was actively getting him out of her life. She didn’t deserve some kind of closure._

_“Fuck you Mom! I fucking hate you! You’re literally destroying my life! I know I fuck up sometimes, but you do too! Do you know how many times I sat alone in the house, waiting for you to come home when I was 13, only for you to never turn up? Do you know how often I was bullied for your whore movies? You’re a fucking slut- you’re literally the worst mom in the world! Maybe I_ should _be thanking you for sending me away. At least I won’t have to deal with your bullshit in Germany. I can tell everyone my mom is dead, because you will be. To me that is,” Eric opened the car door and shifted his weight so he could clamber out. He was sweating from his rant, wishing he had worn black, not red so his sweat patches couldn’t be seen. Ah, but who cares? He was a fat fuck, people expected him to be gross so he would be. “Have a nice fucking life Liane.”_

_He slammed his door and went round to the boot, grabbing the two massive suitcases from the back and yanking them out. His mother exited the car, she looked on the verge of tears, but Eric didn’t have it in him to care._

_“D-Do you want help with your bags sweetie?” She asked, voice trembling._

_Eric didn’t respond, he just slung his big backpack over his shoulders, and put one suitcase handle in each hand. Without looking back, he walked away from his mother and towards the airport._

_“Eric- I love you! Please let me know when you get to Germany darling!” She called out, but Eric just kept walking._

_He entered the airport, and finally let the tears stream down his face. He continued to walk as he cried, ignoring all the people who were giving him weird looks. He had half expected his mom to follow after him, bundle his massive body into har arms and not let go._

_But that didn’t happen. Obviously, it didn’t happen._

_Eric lugged his way to his gate, checking in his luggage and making his way through security. Once he was finally on the plane, he looked out the window. Slowly watching as the place he knew and loved became a dot in the distance._

_He ignored the strange looks he got from the other passengers every time he sobbed and sniffled, until there were just wet streaks on his cheeks and his eyes were puffy red._

_The stewardess offered him a free bad of nuts though, so there was a silver singing after all._

_Eventually, Eric just wanted to sleep. Strangely, the last thing he thought of before he drifted off to sleep was Kyle Broflovski. That fucking Jew…_

_Now he would never even get the chance to tell him._

* * *

Kyle felt like shit the next morning, and it wasn’t even because of the alcohol. Kyle was luckily blessed with the inability to get a hangover- it had saved him so many times in the past. But now he kind of wished he could be suffering with the downsides of drinking a shit ton, because it would be better than what he was actually suffering with.

As he lay next to Kenny in his bed, his mind drifted to the events of last night. Even though he had drank a lot, he remembered everything. The chat with Cartman and then the feel of his lips on his, the way his hands caressed his body like he was something valuable- and then how he fucked it all up.

He groaned quietly, not wanting to wake his friend yet. How could he have done this? He was such an asshole- he was never usually this nasty! What was it about Cartman that made him act like this? He had just panicked. And Cartman had suffered because of it.

He grabbed his phone from the floor and checked the time. 9AM. Meh, earlier than Kyle had wanted it to be but now he was awake there was no fighting it. He would have to send Cartman a message. He swallowed. Not even really knowing how to start. He and Cartman would usually argue and then thing went back to normal the next day, but this was different. They weren’t 10 anymore, this was like… real adult shit, and Kyle suddenly let like a child again.

“Gonna text him, huh?” Kenny’s voice suddenly said, making Kyle jump.

“Jesus dude!” Kyle exclaimed, turning to face Kenny who was wearing a shit eating smirk

“Morning!” Kyle rolls his eyes. “So…”

“So what?”

“Are you gonna text him?”

Kyle sighed. “I don’t know.”

Would Cartman even care? He didn’t know. He was beginning to realise more and more that he didn’t even really know the guy anymore.

Kenny hummed. “Well, if it’s any help- I think you should. It’s obviously weighing on your mind.”

“Yeah, but… I don’t know Kenny. Is there even a point? It’s not like we’re even that close anymore, he was just some guy I kissed.” Kyle moped as he fiddled with Kenny’s withering bedsheets.

“You kissed more than just Cartman yesterday, did you feel anything in any of the other kisses?” Kenny asked.

“Well, it was a game! I wasn’t really thinking about it.” He was only trying to make Cartman jealous, which should tell him more than enough, but Kyle was dense about all this crap.

Kenny suddenly lunged forward and captured Kyles lips in a soft kiss. After a shocked 5 second Kyle pulled back with a raised eyebrow.

“Dude?”

“Well? Anything?” Kenny asked, genuinely curious.

Kyle opened and closed his mouth like a fish. So that was his master plan? God Kenny was an idiot. However… “No… not really. No offense.”

Kenny barked out a laugh. “None taken man- none at all.”

“Won’t Butters be pissed at you for doing that?” Kyle suddenly realised.

Kenny waved a hand dismissively. “Nah, he’ll understand. He’s a sucker for all that love stuff.”

“Love?!” Kyle yelled. “Uh, that’s a bit far don’t you think?”

“Okay, sorry man, lust then.” He corrected, sarcastically. Kyle couldn’t argue with that one, if there was one thing last night had proved to him- it was that he was super attracted to Cartman. Which sucked, but the dick wants what the dick wants.

“Well, I stand by apologising. He might be you’re only chance to get laid, Kyle.” Kenny winked, nudging him.

Kyle ignored the blush creeping up onto his face. He didn’t really wanna talk about his sex life with Kenny. “Okay, I’ll message him, but not just because of the reasons you said- I actually do feel guilty. I said some mean shit.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night,” The blonde laughed. “Anyway, you should probably get outta here. Everyone will be up soon and its better to leave the madness while you still can.”

Kyle chuckled. Kenny’s house was always very… energetic. “Alright man, thanks for letting me crash.”

“Anytime.”

“Oh and uh…” Kyle scratched the back of his head awkwardly. “Don’t, um, could you not say anything to Stan? I’m not ready to… y’know…” He gestured vaguely.

“Your secret is safe with me. Now get outta here homo so I can sleep for another five.” Kenny waved him goodbye and flopped back down as Kyle exited.

Kyle pulled out his phone as he left the house. He scrolled to Cartman’s contact and hovered over the message button. He took a deep breath and clicked on it. He typed out and sent a message as fast as he could.

**Kyle:**

_Hey. I need to talk to you, call me or something._

Wow. That didn’t sound awkward at all. But Kyle didn’t want to apologise through a text, that felt so insincere. He hoped they might be able to meet up, even a phone call would be more acceptable.

Feeling his phone buzz, his heart sped up quickly- that was fast! He unlocked his phone and saw-

A new message from Stan. Oh.

He opened the message, a little disappointed that it wasn’t who he had been hoping for.

**Stan:**

_Are you as fucked as I am?_

**Kyle:**

_I don’t get hangovers Stan_

_Oh yeah._

_Lucky Fucker._

_I can’t remember anything past a certain point!_

_Dang dude, I wish I could fill in any blanks but when Kenny and I left and you had already disappeared._

_Oh yeah, why did you and Kenny leave?_

Kyle swallowed nervously. Stan couldn’t see his nervousness though a text, but they were super best friends, so he was sure to see though most of his lies. He would have to put Kenny in the shit. “Sorry Ken.” He breathed out as he typed his reply.

_Kenny got mad sick outside, so I took him back to his house. He seemed alright this morning though._

_O shit, well that’s what he gets for drinking so much XD_

Kyle continued to text Stan as he reached his own house. He walked in the door, not surprised that his family wasn’t awake yet. Well, that wasn’t fully true- his dad was probably already at work, but there was no way Ike or his mother would get up before eleven on a weekend.

He trudged up to his room, tired but not willing to go back to sleep lest he miss a message back from Cartman. He plugged his game sphere into the TV and sat on his bed. At least this would keep him occupied while he waited- besides, it wouldn’t be long before Cartman checked his phone.

* * *

3 hours passed and still no reply from Cartman. Kyle, bored of waiting, decided to bite the bullet and just go to his house instead.

He hadn't been to the Cartman household since Cartman left 2 years ago, but it hadn’t changed much. It was the same colour, same size. The only difference was that there would occasionally be a random car as well as Liane’s- but that was to be expected of her and her... I guess you could call it a job?

“I’m going out for a bit!” He called to his mom.

“Okay Bubby, take a jacket- its cold today!” Sheila said from the kitchen, smiling as she bid her son farewell. Kyle left and set off on the short walk to Cartman’s house.

As he rounded the corner, he could see the house in the distance, disappointingly it looked like Cartman’s pickup truck wasn’t in the drive. With a sign he decided he would try anyway. Maybe he hadn’t driven home from Token's last night.

Kyle approached the door and gave a few light raps on the wood. In a few moments Liane Cartman appeared in the doorway.

After not seeing her for 2 years, Kyle didn’t see a lot of difference. Except she was a lot skinnier and her wrinkles were a touch more prominent. She had dark circles under her eyes, and her hair was a mess. A thin, sheer robe was haphazardly tied around her.

He hated to think what he had interrupted.

"Kyle sweetie, is that you? My you've grown so big!" She cooed out.

"Uh, hi Ms. Cartman." He nodded

"Please, you can call me Liane, sweetums."

Kyle coughed awkwardly. "Sure... Liane. Is, uh, Eric home?" He asked, feeling a little awkward using Cartman’s real name.

Liane looked confused for a moment. "Eric?" She asked, as though the name didn’t mean anything to her. She laughed, no real happiness in the light tone. "Darling, Eric doesn’t live here anymore."

"What?" Kyle was confused. That didn’t make sense. Was Cartman pretending that he wasn’t home. "But he's back in school?"

"Oh, is he? Good for him. I always knew he could be a smart boy if he applied himself."

Kyle stood awkwardly in the doorway for a few moments. Cartman’s mother had always been easily manipulated by her son, so it stood to reason that she would be covering for him. "Look, if Cartman doesn’t wanna speak to me can you just tell him to answer my text. Please?"

"Hun, I don’t know what you're talking about. Eric got himself a little apartment somewhere. He won’t tell me where, but he did stop by once." She looked sad as she spoke. Did Cartman really not live there then?

"Oh. Right. Sorry to bother you then." Kyle apologised, feeling bad for making the poor woman sad.

"Oh, not at all Kyle. Its lovely to see you again! Your family should come round sometime. I'll cook of course. Are you parents still together?" She asked curiously, raising a brow.

"Yep. Happily." He replied, wanting to leave as quick as possible.

"Oi Slut! Get your ass back here right now!" A deep voice called out from inside.

"Right away!" She called back. "Well, that's me. Sorry Kyle, I'll see you soon though, okay sweetie?" She blew him a kiss and closed the door.

Kyle stood for a few moments, confused as hell. How the fuck did Cartman have an apartment? Where did he get the money for that?? And where was it?

He began to walk away from the house, feeling a little weirded out by the whole encounter. It made no sense, why wouldn't Cartman move back in with his mom? He was still only 17, he shouldn’t really be allowed to live alone.

Well, this was South Park. When did anyone ever follow the rules here?

Though Kyle supposed a few things did make sense now. Cartman was happy to go out of his way to drop Kyle home, even though Liane’s house was in a different direction, he realised now that Kyle’s house was probably on the way to wherever Cartman was staying. Maybe it was somewhere near Butters? Considering he gave the other boy lifts places it didn’t seem too farfetched.

And that explained why Cartman drove to Token's house for the party! The fatass may not have liked walking, but they used to walk to each others all the time, and he was sure Cartman hadn’t gotten lazier, considering his weight loss.

Poking his ear buds in, Kyle decided to walk to the nearest coffee shop. He might as well do something with his day if Cartman was just going to ignore him.

The nearest coffee shop was Tweek Bros. The coffee hadn’t gotten much better over the years, but it was the cheapest. And it would give Kyle the pick me up he needed.

As he approached the small family owned business, he stopped short when he saw the familiar rusty pickup parked a little way down the road.

 _'Gotcha.'_ Kyle thought to himself as he felt his legs speed up. He thanked his lucky stars that he had found him. He reached the entrance to the coffee shop but quickly hid himself back around the corner once he had gotten a peek of what was inside. Because what he saw was... unexpected to say the least.

There, sitting at a table together was Eric Cartman and Randy Marsh. The two were engaged in friendly conversation, Cartman currently laughing at something Randy was saying animatedly.

Kyle hadn’t seen Stan's dad in a little while either. Not 2 years, but it had to have been at least 5 or 6 months.

Sharron and Randy had split up, once again, about 5 months after Cartman’s departure. Shockingly though, this time the two of them didn’t get back together. At least not yet anyway.

Sharron had kept the house in South Park, not wanting to move the kids out of the town, especially with Shelly doing her final year of education at the time. So, Randy had moved out, still helping with money as and when he could.

Stan hadn’t been too broken up about the whole thing, he had grown to expect it. When it looked like they were split for good though he did have his own quiet moment, but now it was just one of those things. A fact.

Randy decided to travel around the world for a while, doing all the things he hadn't gotten a chance to do before. While Sharron entered a new relationship with an old flame. Both of them seemed happier, it was just a shame for Stan that he didn’t see his dad half as much as he used to.

But that was irrelevant now. What Kyle wanted to know was why Cartman and Randy were sitting there like old chums having a catch up.

Something was wrong here.

Kyle decided to keep spying on them a bit, but it was very mundane. The two were just having a nice catch-up. Kyle wondered if Stan knew about this and thought of texting him, but decided against it for fear of Stan asking why he was following Cartman around.

Kyle was outside for about fifteen minuets before the two moved from their seats. He hid his small frame round the side of the building as Cartman and Randy exited into the fresh air.

“It was good to see you kid,” Kyle heard Randy’s voice say. “Dinner next Thursday then, yeah?”

“You bet! I know how much you love my cooking.” Cartman replied, sounding happy.

Randy scoffed. “Yeah, well, you learnt everything you know from me.”

“Please,” Cartman laughed. “You just told me to top everything off with crème fresh. Shits gross man.”

“You just don’t know fine cuisine,” Kyle peeked around the corner and saw the two of them as they shared a goodbye hug. “Right, Thursday. Oh and thanks for keeping an eye out for Stan, Eric.”

An eye out for Stan? Now he was really confused.

“It’s the least I could do Randy.”

“I just don’t want him turning out like me, you know?”

“You’re not a bad guy Randy, but I’ll try to help him steer clear of those habits.” Cartman smiled, it looked so genuine it freaked Kyle out a little bit.

“Thanks kid. Alright, I’m off. Got a long day of shitty work ahead of me.” Randy and Cartman bid each other goodbye, before Stan’s father got into his car and drove away.

Kyle was utterly confused. He had no idea how the two knew each other so well, or why they were close enough to make dinner plans. There was no way Cartman was fucking Stan’s dad was there?

Oh God, no. Absolutely not. Kyle was making himself ill thinking about it. He had a half a mind to jump out right now and question him on the whole thing, but Cartman would be even angrier that way. And Kyle’s whole aim was to get the guy to speak to him, so it wasn’t the best idea.

Kyle watched as Cartman walked away, ack to his truck. Well that was a missed opportunity. There was no way to start up a convo now without looking like some honest to God stalker! But then, like a real life miracle, Cartman patted his pockets and made a groaning sound before he turned back around. Kyle only just managed to hide himself again.

He watched as Cartman re-entered the coffee house, deciding that he was given this chance so he couldn’t waste it! He inhaled deeply before opening the door after Cartman and walking inside the warm store.

The smell of coffee hit him like a ton of bricks, but it always has a weird metallic scent behind it too. Whatever it was, it made Kyle really want a coffee before he did this- but there was no time. He would have to psyche himself up in place of the caffeine.

He watched as Cartman walked over to where he had been sat and picked up his phone from the edge of the table. Ah, so that’s what he had left behind. And if he did have his phone on him- there was no way he didn’t see Kyle’s message.

Kyle stood awkwardly in the queue, not wanting to look like he followed Cartman. When the larger guy turned around it was like his eyes instinctively drawn to Kyle. Probably because of his untameable red hair, which reminded him all of a sudden that he had no hat on and probably looked like an idiot.

Kyle slowly made eye contact with Cartman, acting like he was shocked to see him. Cartman frowned, a total change of mood from when he was here with Randy, and walked as quickly as he could towards the door.

“Cartman wait!” Kyle said, moving to grab Cartman’s wrist.

“What?” He replied, not looking at Kyle.

“Um,” Kyle let go of where he had gripped onto Cartman’s arm. “I sent you a text.”

“I know.”

“Oh,” Kyle knew he was probably being ignored, but to hear it straight up was a lot more maddening. But he couldn’t find it in himself to be angry- it was his fault. “Can we talk?”

Cartman was silent for a second before he sighed, mumbling under his breath about how stupid he was he finally agreed with a curt. “Fine.”

Kyle smiled, relief that he could maybe clear the air flowing through his body. The two of them made their way outside, walking in silence towards the park. When they finally got there, Cartman sat down on a bench, looking up at Kyle with an unamused look on his face.

“Talk then.” He ordered.

“Right,” Kyle started. “I’m sorry. I am really sorry Cartman. I said some horrible stuff to you, and I didn’t mean any of it- I was drunk and I got so fucking scared of what was happening that I lashed out and I hurt you. So, I’m sorry. I just wanted you to know I don’t think of you like that,” Cartman stayed silent, watching Kyle. Kyle awkwardly shuffled before continuing on. “And you’re not wrong- I am kind of fucked up. I just took it in the wrong way and got defensive, but you’re not fucked up anymore. Like… the Cartman I knew? He’s gone, and this much more adultified Cartman came back instead and- I don’t even know where I’m going with this anymore. Can you please say something?”

Cartman rolled his eyes. “You were scared last night?”

“That’s what you took away from my apology?” Kyle huffed out exasperated.

“You’re sorry, blah blah blah- I get it,” Cartman said, making a mock mouth with his hand and moving it in a yapping motion. “Answer the question.”

Kyle swallowed. “I… was. Not of you, just of… the situation. I guess.”

Cartman hummed. “Okay. I accept your apology.”

“Thanks.” Kyle said awkwardly.

There was a brief uncomfortable silence before Cartman patted the bench next to him and Kyle took the hint to sit down.

“I didn’t mean to come on to you if you didn’t want it.” Cartman said quietly.

Kyle shook his head, his cheeks turning pink. “No, I- I wanted it. I think I was just sabotaging myself.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know!” Kyle exclaimed suddenly. “Because my whole life I’ve never even had the opportunity to do anything like this, and then you come back. And instead of being an asshole like you usually are- you’re hotter, and you’re into dick, and for some weird reason you seem to be attracted to me and I don’t get it!”

Cartman watched as Kyle yelled into the open space. He fumbled with his hand as he began to talk. “I… I lied. I haven’t had a lot of sex- like I’ve had some, but hardly any of the weird kinky shit I bragged about.”

“Yeah?” Kyle responded, knowing how rare it was for Cartman to open up.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I love being in control- I mean, you’ve known me since I was a child, even then I wanted all the power, and it was so fucking toxic. But then, when I chocked you and you got hard,” Kyle sank his head into his hand remembering. “I guess I didn’t realise it then but it opened up this whole door for me. I found out about kinks, and bdsm, and being dominant and I was like wow- this is a healthy way to let out my power-hungry desires. But then every girlfriend I had wasn’t into it, and the one boy I was with... there were complications, so we didn’t try anymore. I realised I couldn’t get with someone who wasn’t somewhat into that stuff. And that’s why I’m attracted to you. I mean, not just that, you’re obviously hot. And the fact that you’re a virgin makes me want you so badly. But more importantly- you make me feel normal. Like- there’s finally someone else out there that’s into all this shit too and suddenly I’m not a freak.”

They sat in silence. Kyle slowly moved his hand over, gently taking Cartman’s in his own. They squeezed, reassuring each other that they weren’t anomalies in the human race, they were people too. And for some reason- it seemed like they really needed each other.

“I’m sorry if that creeped you out.” Cartman said, weirdly nervous.

“No,” Kyle shook his head. “it didn’t. I mean… no ones ever called me hot before.” He teased.

“Ay! You called me hot first!” Cartman yapped out, his eyes suddenly moving to meet Kyle’s.

The two of them started laughing, the situation was hilarious to them at this point. Kyle moved his hand out of Cartman’s and smiled at him softly. “Where do we go from here?” He asked.

Neither of them really knew. Cartman bit his lip. “I- I don’t want to be in a relationship. They fucking freak me out.”

“Me too, I mean they don’t freak me out, but I don’t want one. And we would be awful together.” Kyle agreed, glad they were on the same page. Besides a relationship with Cartman _would_ be fucking weird.

“But… well maybe we could like… explore this shit together?” Cartman suggested.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, we could try out kinks and stuff. That way both get to discover what we like, not to mention it’s way better than jerking off. And there’s no need for a relationship neither of us want. Outside of the bedroom we stay the same.” Cartman explained.

“So that’s your long-winded way of say we should be friends with benefits?” Kyle simplified.

Cartman flushed red. “Yeah, but my way made it sound cooler!”

“I- I don’t know,” Kyle murmured. “I haven’t even had sex.”

“Are you saving yourself for Stan or something?” Cartman mocked.

“Ew, gross no! Stan will not be taking my virginity.”

“Then… I could take it? If you wanted, I mean I wouldn’t mind.” Cartman coughed awkwardly.

Kyles cheeks were on fire now. Fuck, this was happening way too fast. _“the fact that you’re a virgin makes me want you so badly.”_ Kyle shivered remembering those words. It was like Cartman thought his inexperience was hot. But that was probably true. If he wanted control, what better way was there than showing Kyle the ropes?

“I think I need to think about this.” Kyle said, a little awkward now.

“How about you come round tomorrow?” Cartman suggested. “Not for sex! I mean, like, so we can discuss this and see if it will actually work. Something like this depends on a lot of trust and maybe we actually need to start building that.”

It was so strange to Kyle that he was having a genuine adult conversation with Cartman about this right now. But that just attracted Kyle to the idea even more. “Okay. Okay, lets do that.”

“Alright,” Cartman nodded, standing up from the bench. “I’ll send you my address. I don’t live with my mom anymore.”

Kyle nodded. “Oh. Okay cool.” Probably wasn’t the best time to admit he had seen Liane today and already knew.

“Do you need a lift home?” He asked.

“Nah, think I’m gonna walk back.” Kyle smiled; he needed the time to think.

“Sure. Well, see you later Jew.” He gave a small salute with two fingers and turned away from Kyle walking back to his car.

As soon as he was out of sight, Kyle dialled Kenny’s number. Now that he had a confidant in his gay panics, he needed advice right away.

Only one thought was on his mind as the phone rang- was he really gonna start fucking Cartman?


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle visits Cartman's house for the first time. is it just me or are things getting steamy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo- an early upload because whateva- i do what i want! 
> 
> But for reals, i was just excited to get this one out to you guys! so enjoy!!
> 
> I would put a warning for smut, but i mean i feel like its a given this fic would have it... its tagged E for a reason ya know.
> 
> thank you once again for all your lovely comments! You guys are too kind to me! 
> 
> BREAKING NEWS - I made an instagram for my art! Its @_minnie.lemon_ On instagram, if you wanted to maybe check it out? there's already a Kyman piece and i have a south park themed comic in the works so if you like that shiz, give it a follow! I would appreciate it lots and give you many virtual kisses!
> 
> Anyway, enough self promotion- on with the show! 
> 
> Thanks again for reading! ;P

Kyle took a steadying breath. He was standing outside of Cartman’s apartment building, trying to psyche himself up to press the buzzer.

After his conversation with Kenny, he decided to just go for it. The worst that could happen is that the two of them would just go back to how they were before, and Kyle didn’t mind that. So, fuck it.

Kenny’s words played in his head as he stood in the cold, pulling his hat over his head tighter.

_“Look dude, if you don’t go for this now you won’t have sex until college- and that’s at best! There’s no guarantee how many gay guys you’ll meet there. Besides, you know Cartman. So, it probably won’t be that awkward anyway. And he’s totally your type. Don’t you wanna have sex? It feels so fucking good man.”_

Well, sure. It wasn’t the best advice. And Kyle was certain Kenny was missing key bits of information. For example- what about the fact that this was a guy he had hated? Cartman had literally almost gotten him killed so many times as a child- and now this? It was very confusing for him because on the other hand- he really wanted to have sex. If only to not be the only virgin of his friendship group. And, in some way, it did comfort Kyle that Cartman had, had sex before. He knew what he was doing, which was more than Kyle could say for himself.

Taking the plunge, Kyle pushed the buzzer for Cartman’s flat. A voice came though the speaker _“Hello?”_ It was him. “Hey, it’s me. Let me in its fucking freezing.” Kyle shivered.

Cartman didn’t honour that with a response, the door just let out a weird noise and opened, allowing Kyle inside. Cartman’s flat was on the fifth and top floor of the building, and there was no elevator.

“Are you fucking serious?” He huffed as he started up the stairs. He felt so out of shape when he reached the top, taking a moment to catch his breath before he went to the door. The last thing he needed right now was Cartman mocking him.

Kyle walked over and raised his fist to rapp some knocks on the door, but it opened revealing Cartman- looking good as ever, laughing at him.

“Holy shit Jew- I didn’t think you we’re that out of shape.” Cartman choked out through his laughter.

Kyle’s cheeks went pink, from embarrassment not exhaustion this time, when he realised there was a peep hole on Cartman’s door, and he absolutely saw Kyle’s unfitness first-hand.

“Fuck off,” Kyle spat out. “This number of stairs is ridiculous! And what were you doing watching me out of the peep hole anyway?”

Cartman grinned. “Well, you know, living here and everything I know about the insane stairs- and I wanted to see you struggle.”

“I take it back- you haven’t changed.” He joked, using a lighter tone so Cartman didn’t take offense.

“Ouch.” Cartman replied, stoically.

“Well, can I come in?” Kyle asked, raising a brow.

Cartman moved to one side, allowing Kyle to come through. “Please, come in.”

Kyle stood in the hallways and pushed he shoes off his feet, not wanting to be rude. From what he could see, the apartment had one bedroom to his right, a bathroom a few steps ahead, and the end of the corridor lead to what he assumed to be the living room and the kitchen.

“Not bad,” Kyle mused to himself as he walked into the front room, there was a simple sofa, a medium sized TV as well as a small dining table. Off to the side was a kitchen- basic, but enough to get by. “Didn’t expect it to be so clean.”

Cartman scoffed. “Rude. I’m not a heathen, I know how to keep an apartment clean.”

“How did you even afford this place?” Kyle asked, very curious.

“I worked a lot last year.” Cartman shrugged. It wasn’t a lot of information, but it was something. Maybe he would slowly open up.

“In Germany?” Kyle wondered.

“Uh, yeah, for a bit,” Cartman replied, a little curtly. It probably wasn’t something he wanted to talk about right now. “Do you want a drink?”

“Soda, if you’ve got it.” Cartman tossed him a Dr.Pep-er as he flopped into the sofa. “Thanks. So… can you, like, speak German then?”

“Nun, ich habe dort ein Jahr Lang gelebt, Kyle.” Cartman responded in perfect German, rolling his eyes.

“I… I’m gonna assume that was a yes.” Kyle laughed.

“Yes Kyle, I can speak German. It wasn’t easy to learn either, but I couldn’t deal with people talking quite clearly about me and not understanding them.” He cracked open his own soda and took a gulp.

“Huh. Well, that’s cool. Maybe you could teach me sometime.” He suggested.

“Yeah, maybe. Do you wanna play video games?” Cartman asked, changing the subject.

Kyle was confused. Weren’t they here to talk sex? “Uh, we can I guess?”

“I know we’re here to talk ‘business’,” He said in a silly voice and his fingers as the quotation marks. “But I spend most of my time alone, so let’s just fucking do friend shit for a bit.”

“Sure, let’s do it. I bet I’m still better than you at dead or alive.” Kyle bragged.

“You fucking wish!” Cartman challenged, turning on the game. He brought over 2 controllers, handing one to Kyle and sat a touch closer than usual to him on the sofa. His thick thigh was pressed up against Kyles smaller one. He discovered really liked Cartman’s legs. He kind of really liked their size difference in general.

 _‘Don’t get turned on by that you fucking loser’_ , he chastised himself in his head.

“Alright, I call dibs on Tina.” Cartman said as the game loaded up, picking the big boobed girl.

“Yeah fucking right, she’ll be no match for Brad Wong.” He poked his tongue out, choosing the white-haired guy.

“Loser has to pay for takeaway!”

“Oh, you’re on!”

* * *

“What a fucking cheap shot!” Cartman yelled, as he lost for the fourth time in a row. Kyle had won six games and Cartman only twice. “Fuck you Tina! Fight better!”

Kyle laughed. “Dude, you’re controlling her.”

“Yeah well, she a girl. She’s obviously weaker than fucking Brad.” Cartman stropped.

“Not necessarily true. Remember when Wendy kicked your ass?” Kyle chuckled, nudging Cartman with his elbow.

“Ay! That bitch is a fucking monster, Stan is crazy.” Cartman rolled his eyes, he sounded more genuine than jokey though.

“She’s not a monster, and Stan loves her so…” Kyle defended.

“Yeah, sure. Whatever. I’m not the biggest fan of the Hippie, but I think he could do better.” Cartman shrugged. “Anyway, I’m bored of this. Wanna stop?”

Kyle nodded. “Yeah, there only so many times I can beat your ass before it gets old,” Cartman pushed him, making him fall sideways onto the sofa as he went to turn off the game. “Idiot.”

“Jew.”

Kyle smiled. He liked this. It felt like back in the old days. Maybe it was mean of Kyle but whenever he and Stan would fall out, Cartman had been his go to “Next best friend”. He couldn’t count how many hours he and the other boy had sat in Cartman’s house paying video games. When they were alone, they never seemed to fight as much. But they would always fight more once Stan and Kyle had made up. Kyle kind of understood it now- it was kind of like he used Cartman, but he wouldn’t change it. Hanging out with Cartman was fun, even if it was annoying and stressful at times.

“So, uh, we should probably talk.” Cartman mumbled, grabbing them 2 more sodas from the fridge and taking a seat at his dining table.

Kyle swallowed. “Yeah…” He’d kind of forgotten why they were here until now. Was that Cartman’s plan? To make him feel calmer? That was… really nice of him. His stomach twisted as he got up from the sofa and moved to sit opposite Cartman.

“Where do we start?” Kyle asked, cracking open his soda.

“Well… have you thought about it?”

“I have.”

“And?” He looked nervous.

“I… I am interested.” He said out loud. It was the first time he’s actually decided on it, but it didn’t feel weird.

“Okay. Cool,” Cartman nodded. “Man, never thought I’d fuck a Jew.” He joked.

“Well I never thought I’d fuck a fatass.”

“And you won’t,” He grinned. “The only fat ass getting fucked will be yours.” He winked.

Kyle turned bright red. “Sh-Shut up.”

“Fuck, you’re so innocent.” He cooed.

“I’m not innocent! I’m just embarrassed.” Kyle crossed his arms and slumped in his seat.

“So, I was thinking, we should probably have like… normal vanilla sex the first time.” Cartman offered.

“Y-yeah, that sounds good to me.” Kyle agreed. It would be nice to ease himself into it.

“And we should actually discuss the things we’re into, or like wanna try. As well as safe words and names, you know the drill.” Cartman waved his hand as though Kyle understood.

“Names?”

“Yeah. Like, what I should call you and what you wanna call me.” He explained.

“Can’t I just call you Cartman?” He tilted his head in confusion.

“Wha-? No! That ruins the emersion!”

“Well I’m not gonna be calling you Eric- that would be weird for me!”

Cartman groaned in frustration. “I meant things like ‘Sir’ or ‘Master’ you idiot!”

“Oh,” Kyle paused. “Ah, okay. That sounds fine.”

“Which one?”

“S-Sir I can probably do.” He stammered

Cartman sniggered at him. “Wow, sir you can do, but Eric is off the table?” Kyle stuck his middle finger up at him. “What do you want me to call you?”

“Just Kyle is fine dude.” He huffed; he was absolutely gonna die of embarrassment.

“Really? But you liked Good Boy so much!” Cartman tutted at him.

“I will hit you.” Kyle threatened.

“Alright, alright, calm down Kahl, we’ll just use your name,” he confirmed. “Mostly.”

“I know about safe words,” Kyle almost bragged. “So that’ll be easy.”

“We can stick to the traffic light system, red obviously being-”

Kyle interrupted “I know!”

Cartman chuckled under his breath “Good to know. Obviously, with how into choking you are, we’ll need some nonverbal ones too, but we can work that out later. Also, I don’t know when you wanna start doing it but… I mean I have stuff ready for when you want to.”

Kyle nodded, he felt so awkward. Kenny was totally wrong, this wasn’t super comfortable at all. Absentmindedly- he wondered if it was Stan and him doing this would it be this weird? Probably. Kyle had become a very awkward person.

Today seemed like a day to take the plunge so Kyle thought fuck it. His parents thought he was at Stan’s for now, and Stan thought he was with Kenny- everything was perfectly set up to make today _the_ day.

“Why don’t we do it now?” Kyle said, trying to sound cool.

Cartman raised a brow. “Now? You don’t just have to do this for me you know. You can take your time.”

“No! I’m not doing this for you- I wanna have sex, and I want it today, with you- so suck it up.” He almost yelled.

“Oh, there’s that Jersey blood.” Cartman grinned.

“Whatever asshole. A-Are you game then?” Kyle queried, not acknowledging the fact that he stuttered in nervousness again.

Cartman jokingly checked his watch. “Yeah, you know what? I’ve got time in my schedule for a ginger Jew twink,” Kyle punched his arm. “Ay! That hurt!”

Kyle smirked. That seemed to break the tension a little bit.

“Your room then?”

Cartman, finally letting his walls down, replied. “Fuck yes.”

Cartman stood up, grabbing Kyle by the arm and practically dragging him to his room. “Eager.” Kyle snorted.

“You would be too, if you knew what was coming.” Cartman grinned, letting them into his room and closing the door behind him.

In the far corner of the light blue room, was a decently sized double bed. It wasn’t made- clearly Cartman didn’t care about his room looking that nice. But aside from random clothes strewn about the floor, it wasn’t that bad.

Cartman tapped Kyle’s ass with his large hand, making the ginger boy jump. “On the bed then, Jew.”

Kyle would never admit out loud to Cartman how much he loved the sound of that voice ordering him around.

“Jew is not one of the agreed upon names.” Kyle glared, walking himself over to the bed.

“Meh, today is different. Today we’re not doing all out kinks. Today, Kyle, we’re gonna pop that cherry.” Cartman winked.

Kyle grimaced. “Yeah, maybe we shouldn’t talk during this.”

Kyle sat down on the bed’s edge, falling back onto the soft duvet as soon as Cartman pushed his chest lightly.

“Hey! What gives?” Kyle started to tell him off, hoisting himself up onto his elbows, but Cartman moved quicker.

Suddenly, they were kissing, Cartman’s hefty frame was over him, balanced on his own arms as his moved him lips against. It felt just like the other night, the same tingling in his stomach. He let his eyes flutter closed.

It made Kyle so embarrassed that the only noises he could hear were the soft smacking sound of their lips pressing together. Cartman deepened the kiss very slowly, lightly tracing his tongue over Kyle’s closed lips, pushing it inside as Kyle let his jaw go lax.

His arms stayed pinned at his sides, he wasn’t too sure what to do with them. He didn’t wanna be the one to make the first move but at the same time he didn’t want Cartman to think he was a pussy or anything.

When Cartman pulled away for breath, he smiled softly, looking deep into Kyle’s emerald eyes.

"This was easier when we were drunk." Kyle breathed out as their lips parted.

"Ouch, rude." Cartman feigned being offended.

"No, you idiot, not because of you. Well... kinda because of you- because it's you," Kyle mumbled awkwardly. "Did that make any sense?"

"You've always had a way with words," he joked. "But please, no speeches during sex."

"Fuck you." Kyle gritted out, pulling Cartman back down and mashing their mouths together again.

It felt a little better this time, Kyle felt a little more confident. For the first time in his life- he felt like he was attractive. Someone actually wanted him. And yes, that someone was a guy like Cartman, but it was someone nonetheless!

Cartman’s hands were suddenly under Kyle's armpits, shifting him further onto the bed so he could climb on top of the skinny body under him. He re connected their lips once they were in a better position, and that's when Cartman started to explore.

His hands were at Kyle's hips, holding his loosely before they slid up his sides and finally curled around the back of his neck, gently playing with the hairs there.

Kyle felt himself groan, unable to stop the sound from slipping past his lips now that he was really getting felt up.

Cartman smirked into their kiss, his hands suddenly coming up to pull the beanie off Kyle's head.

"Thought I told you to stop wearing these hats?" He said, flinging it across the room.

"You don’t own me." Kyle teased, his hot breath fanning over Cartman’s lips.

Cartman grinned devilishly. "Yet."

They were kissing again, harder than before. Kyle found his own hands roaming down Cartman’s back. He found that, instead of being repulsed, he kind of liked the layer of fat that protected Cartman's body. It suited him and it made him so big. Much bigger than Kyle.

He felt himself softly moan into the kiss again. Dammit.

Cartman was suddenly tugging at the hem of his shirt, asking for permission to strip him without using his words. Kyle bit his lip and nodded, manoeuvring so he was sitting up and able to move his arms over his head as Cartman pulled the fabric away from Kyle. That too was tossed away with the hat.

Cartman was just looking at him, now that he was half nude and hatless, it was harder for Kyle to feign confidence.

"Stop staring." He mumbled shyly.

Cartman blinked suddenly as if he hadn’t realised his lingering gaze. "What? I'm not allowed to eye you up?"

"Well, yeah, but don’t just like stare at me it's weird!" Kyle argued.

"You never do anything the easy way do you?"

"You take off your shirt too then, asshole!"

Cartman looked awkward for a moment, coughing a fake cough into his hand. "Uhh, do I even really need to?"

"What?" Kyle said, shocked. "We're gonna have sex! Of course you need to be naked!"

"I-I don’t usually..." he flushed red. "I can still fuck good with my shirt on Kahl!" He defended, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kyle raised a brow. "Are you shy?"

"I'm not shy! I'm... I'm just..."

Kyle waited a best before reaching down to play with the hem of Cartman's own shirt. "I'm not gonna judge you."

Cartman scoffed. "You, who exclusively called me fatass my whole childhood, isn’t gonna judge me?"

"Well... you're not obese anymore,” He admitted. “Not that it would bother me if you were I just- fuck Cartman just take your shirt off. For me?" He gave Cartman what could only be described as puppy dog eyes.

He sighed, giving in. "Fine." Defiantly, he reached down and tore his own top off, discarding it quickly.

It was Kyle's turn to stare now. Cartman wasn’t as fat as he had once been, but his stomach was still soft and pudgy. His chest didn’t have sagging manboobs like Kyle once assumed he would, but rather lightly defined pecks.

Cartman shoved Kyle's shoulder, making him land back on the spongy duvet. A gasp of air left him as he thudded down. Cartman quickly busied himself with kissing down Kyle's neck, quite clearly, he was done with being looked at.

Kyle tipped his head back slightly, allowing more room for Cartman to press kisses into. He began using his tongue as well, licking striped down his neck to his collar bone where he nipped the skin a little.

Annoyingly, Cartman was quite good at this foreplay stuff.

The brunet continued to move lower down Kyle’s body, kissing to his chest where he stopped. Kyle felt the warm hand slide from his hip to his pectorals and ever so lightly brush across one of his nipples.

“Oh!” Kyle yelped out, covering his mouth with his palm immediately. He did not expect it to feel like that.

Cartman brushed it again, eventually placing his thumb and finger on either side and tenderly rolling it between his digits, watching with lustful eyes as Kyle’s body reacted to the pleasure.

“You’re really sensitive, huh?” Cartman inquired, pulling lightly on the small nub.

“S-Shit dude…” Kyle let out, biting his lip to try and stop uncomfortable sounds from coming out. Unexpectedly, Kyle’s other nipple was surrounded by a hot, wet heat. Bliss shot through his body. Upon glancing down, he realised it was Cartman’s mouth. Kyle whimpered. “Oh God…”

Cartman circled his tongue around the nipple, lightly sucking and nibbling a few times before changing to the other side and giving it the same treatment. Kyle was so hard, if Cartman couldn’t feel it by now, he was an idiot.

Finally moving on from the nipples, very happy with his expert work, he continued his journey downwards, towards the main source of Kyle’s current frustration.

“Mmm,” Cartman hummed, seeing the bulge through Kyle’s jeans with ease. He unzipped the fly and began to tug down the pants, leaving the brief for now. “Maybe I can finally finish what I started the other night.” Cartman mused, getting Kyles jeans fully off.

“Yeah.” Kyle said in a short gasp, he didn’t trust himself to speak right now.

Cartman pulled the zipper down and popped open the button, tugging Kyles jeans off as fast as he could. There was no beating around the bush this time. Cartman pulled Kyle so his legs were off the side of the bed, his own larger frame sliding between them and kneeling, so he got a good view of Kyle’s… everything.

Kyle propped himself up on his elbows, thank god he was wearing less embarrassing underwear this time. He sucked in a sharp breath as Cartman’s hands slowly pulled down his boxers, finally seeing all of him.

“Wow,” Cartman whispered, looking in awe at Kyles cock. It wasn’t big, but it wasn’t small either. He sat comfortable at around 5 inches, which was average so he couldn’t complain. He had neatly trimmed very dark orange pubes around his balls. He never really wanted to go for the shaved look, but keeping tidy was more aesthetically pleasing “I forgot.”

Kyle tilted his head. “Forgot what?”

“That you we’re circumcised,” Cartman responded, not taking his eyes off of the dick in front of him. “It’s really… pretty.”

“Pretty?” Kyle groaned. “Don’t call my dick pretty dude.”

“Whatever. It is though.” Cartman uttered before he softly grabbed the shaft, his large hand warm around him.

“Ah,” Kyle sighed out. This was the first time a hand that wasn’t his was on his cock and god he knew what Kenny meant now. There was no comparison- this was better. And he’d barely even got started. Cartman’s hand moved slowly up and then back down, making Kyles legs quiver. “Fuck.”

Cartman grinned, watching Kyles face contort into expressions no one had ever seen before as he stroked him. Kyles eye lids were fluttering closed when Cartman decided it was time to strike. He quickly moved his mouth closer to it goal and stuck out his tongue. He slid it from base to tip, agonisingly slowly. He repeated that a few more times before he licked at the head, rolling his tongue around the tip before taking it into his mouth.

“C-Cartman-!” Kyle cried out, the sensations were too much already. He had never felt this before. He let his upper body fall back onto the bed with a thud, his hands moving down to run through Cartman’s brown locks, gripping them lightly.

Cartman moved his mouth down lower, his own hands now caressing Kyle’s ass as an attempt to both relax him and amp up the sensitivity on Kyle. Oh, he really wanted him to cum this way.

Cartman pulled off of Kyle with a wet pop, using one of his hands to stroke him as he spoke. “Do you wanna cum like this?”

Kyle’s face was bright red. “I- But then… would we still be able to… you know…”

Cartman smirked. “Yes Kyle, I can still fuck you. Lucky you, you’ll probably get to cum twice today.”

Kyle let out a moan, both at Cartman’s words and his hand twisting at the right moment. “Oh fuck, please then.”

“Yeah?”

“Cartman I swear, if you don’t get your mouth back on my dick-” Kyle was interrupted by a loud slapping sound resonating into his ears, before he felt the sharp stinging pain bloom on his ass.

“Shit- sorry I didn’t mean too I just- you we’re back chatting and it’s force of habit to just-” Cartman stammered.

Kyle pulled at his hair, forcing the other boy to look into his eyes. “Don’t apologise- just fucking do it again.”

Cartman’s eyes went wide, he knew they hadn’t talked about it all yet, and he wouldn’t do anything more extreme than this, but his couldn’t help it- the way Kyle’s eyes filled up with lust as he was spanked… it was breath taking. Cartman brought his hand down again in the same place, watching Kyle as he let out a cry of pleasure. He rubbed the spot, soothing it as he whispered. “Good boy.” Before using his mouth on Kyle once more.

Kyle was in seventh heaven. The pain still lingered as Cartman used his mouth on him again. He had to wonder how much experience Cartman really had because this was fucking incredible. He couldn’t stop the whimpers and moans that tumbled out of his mouth, his hands gripping Cartman’s hair, and the bed sheets, anything he could grab to keep a hold of reality.

And suddenly he was almost there, he felt that familiar feeling of his stomach tightening, his groin pulsing as his orgasm approached. “Cartman, I’m- I’m gonna cum.” He murmured, embarrassed.

Cartman didn’t stop, quite clearly, he wanted Kyle to cum. Kyle wasn’t gonna say no to that offer! He felt his hips move, grinding up into Cartman’s mouth as he chased his orgasm.

“Yes, yes, yes, oh god-!” Kyle repeated over and over. He was right fucking there… just a little more and he- “C-Cartman!” He exclaimed as his orgasm rushed through him, spilling into Cartman’s mouth. He threw his head back, panting as he let the pleasure roll through him, Cartman not moving his head until he felt Kyle’s hand pawing at his face. “S-stop, too much.” He whispered, his body twitching with over stimulation.

Cartman swallowed what was in his mouth, easily getting rid of the mess. He didn’t mind the taste of it really. Just kinda salty. He looked at Kyle, collapsed and already spent.

“That was hot.” Cartman said, smiling as he rest his head on Kyle’s thigh.

“Fuck.” Was all Kyle could get out, his mind was still foggy.

“Correct, that’s what’s coming next Kyle.”


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things finally get intimate with Kyle and Cartman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is literally just smut- so enjoy!!
> 
> Thanks once again for your comments and kudos, it means so much to me that you like my stuff :)
> 
> also- who is hyped for the pandemic special? I legit can't wait. but who knows how I'm gonna access it in England. Oh well, that's an issue for another day!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Kyle’s face had never been redder. “This is so humiliating.”

“It’s _necessary_ Kyle.” Cartman scolded.

Kyle was currently lying on Cartman’s bed with his legs by his ears, waiting for Cartman to prep him. There was no hiding any part of his body here and suddenly, even though his dick was in Cartman’s mouth less than 10 minutes ago, he felt so self-conscious.

“Whatever, just do it quickly.” Kyle huffed, shuffling to get more comfortable.

“High maintenance…” Cartman said in a jokey sing-song tone. Kyle looked away as Cartman began to coat his fingers with lube. He couldn’t watch, it was way too intimate. “Okay, I’m gonna start now, so don’t freak out.”

The finger touched Kyle and he seized up quickly. He felt Cartman slowly circle his entrance, it was like a small massage to make him relax. It kind of worked.

Cartman kissed Kyle’s thigh softly. "Relax." He comforted.

"I'm trying!" Kyle grumbled in annoyance. It wasn’t as easy as porn made it look!

Slowly but surely, he felt his body relaxing a little, staying as much in that state as he could when he felt the thick digit push into him.

Kyle's toes curled; he had obviously had things inside him before. Okay, truthfully, it was just his own fingers, but he knew the sensation well enough. It was different having it be someone else but he took a few breaths and allowed himself let Cartman’s finger in.

After a second, he began to move it in and out, making Kyle twitch and let out a small whine. "Jesus..."

Cartman chuckled. “Nope, It’s just me.”

“Fuck off.”

“Isn’t it like… Jew-ist to call me that?” Cartman asked, raising a brow, his finger still moving.

“Not the time for this Cartman, I swear-” Kyle said, raising his upper body a little to finally look at Cartman. His heart absolutely stuttered when he saw the faint blush on Cartman’s cheeks, along with his slightly mussed up hair- presumably from Kyles grabbing earlier. His eyes were filled with lust, and the fact that he had done this to Cartman made him that much hornier.

“Calm down Kahl, I’m just teasing.” He grinned.

Kyle let himself flop back down onto the bed, unable to hold eye contact with Cartman because if he looked like that- what the fuck did Kyle look like right now? He couldn’t let Cartman see him fall apart more that he already had.

He didn’t expect the second finger, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Cartman had actually done a good job at relaxing him with his stupid banter, so it was tight, but not painful.

Kyle let out a shaky breath as he felt the two fingers reach the hilt. They were already larger than Kyle’s three fingers and that was usually his limit.

Cartman kept kissing his thighs, occasionally stroking him, and caressing his ass. All things that were making Kyle way harder than he had any right being after already cuming once. Cartman must’ve had the self-control of a fucking Mormon to have not done anything while he gave Kyle all the special treatment.

After a few minutes of spreading his fingers, moving them in and out, Cartman seemed to deem Kyle ready for a third. It was a tighter squeeze, for sure, with a little pain. But it wasn’t anything Kyle couldn’t handle. In fact, there was something awesome about what he was doing. He wasn’t sure if it was the size, or the way he was moving them around, but Kyle was getting closer and closer to orgasm again, and he didn’t think he could handle much more of this.

“Alright?” Cartman asked with a little nod, noticing the discomfort on Kyles face.

“Yeah I-” He swallowed. “I’m just getting used to it.”

“Okay,” Cartman replied, moving his fingers slowly. “Let me know if it’s too much, or whatever. I can always do less.”

“No, fucking- I don’t need less, I’m just about ready to burst here.” Kyle admitted, shyly.

“Oh?” He asked inquisitively.

“Cartman, just- shit, you know.” Kyle groaned.

He smirked. “Hmm, not sure I do Kyle.”

Why was he such a pain in the ass? Kyle tried to focus on anything other than the feeling in his lower region, but that was obviously impossible.

“Kahhllll, tell me what you want.” He drawled, his magic fingers touching him in exactly the right place, his body jolting as he gasped out in pleasure.

“Fuck- I want _that_ , Cartman…” He whined, his legs trembling. He had only found that spot on his own a few times, his fingers not long enough or his hand cramping after trying for so long. Feeling it again was euphoric. He was so done with prep- he wanted Cartman now. “I’m done, let’s move on now.”

“Eager,” Cartman grinned. “But you need to be a little more specific than that.”

Kyle growled, moving upwards and wrapping his arms around Cartman’s neck, forcing eye contact. “Fuck me right now Eric Cartman. God, I want you.” The words left his lips before he could even think about it. Clearly, he had caught Cartman off guard, the way his eyes widened, and he nodded eagerly.

Kyle let out a small whimper as the fingers were taken out of him, Cartman’s hand rushing to his jeans, pulling them and his briefs down in one. How he had managed to stay in the confines of denim while that hard, Kyle would never know. Cartman was suddenly fully nude and Kyle wanted to actually look. He moved his legs down, uncurling himself from his folded position as he finally got a glimpse of Cartman.

He was big. Like… way bigger than Kyle expected- not that he thought he’d be small, but none of the guys have seen each other dicks since they had the contest in fourth grade and Kyle guessed in his head the size order hadn’t changed.

It had though- a lot.

Cartman looked around 7 or 8 inches, Kyle couldn’t really tell, but he was definitely happy with what he was seeing. He looked thick. _Fuck_. Kyle licked his lips subconsciously; he was half turned on and half freaking out because he was thinking now maybe he hadn’t been stretched enough.

But fuck if he was gonna stop it, he was so ready to not be a virgin anymore.

He watched with interest as Cartman slid on a condom, looking like a fucking pro (How many times _had_ he done this) and followed by making sure he was covered in lube too.

“You ready?” Cartman asked, moving closer to Kyle.

He nodded stiffly. “Y-yep. I’m breezy.”

Cartman laughed. “You are so not ‘ _breezy’,_ but its fine. I’ll help you though it.”

Kyle laid back, letting Cartman position himself between his legs, not bent in half like before, but enough that Cartman would have a good angle. Cartman rubbed the tip of himself over Kyle’s entrance, not pushing yet.

He moved down and pressed his lips to Kyles in an oddly romantic gesture, his hands gently placed on his cheeks as he kissed him softly. Cartman had a weird way of relaxing Kyle, but it worked. He responded to the kiss, his hands on the larger boy’s shoulders, his legs spreading wider instinctively.

Cartman pulled away from the kiss as he slowly started to push himself inside. Kyle held his breath, closing his eyes. He just couldn’t look at Cartman while it happened.

His first thoughts were that it hurt, not as excruciatingly as he had assumed, but it was painful. He probably should’ve let Cartman stretch him for longer in hindsight but whatever too late now.

“Breathe Kyle.” Cartman ordered, pausing his movements. Kyle obeyed immediately, letting out the shakiest breath. His hands were gripping Cartman so hard he was sure handprints would be left there afterwards.

Once Cartman was sure the breathing had continued, he resumed his movements, he retreated out a small bit before pushing in further.

Kyle opened his eyes in a squint, catching a glimpse of Cartman. His cheeks were flushed red and he looked like he was really concentrating, probably on not going too fast. It boosted Kyles confidence that he made Cartman like this.

“Is… Is it almost in?” Kyle whispered.

“Yeah, you’re doing great.” Cartman praised, making Kyle almost moan- he held it back though, just in time.

It felt like forever, but Kyle finally felt Cartman’s body press against him. He’d never felt so… full. He couldn’t move, he just lay there, finally opening his eyes fully and looking at Cartman.

“God,” Cartman swallowed. “Look at you.”

Kyle, if it was possible, felt his face get hotter. “Cartman…” He tried to belittle, but it came out as more of a whine.

“You… I mean, you _could_ call me Eric if you wanted too.” Cartman suggested a little shyly.

Kyle hummed. “I dunno. Would just feel weird.”

“I know, you said before. But like… _I_ wouldn’t find it weird so if you ever feel like actually calling me by my name while we’re doing this… Now might be your only chance,” Kyle gave him a confused look. “Well next time you’ll be calling me Sir.” He teased.

Kyle bit his lip, fully knowing Cartman was right. He would be happily be kneeling at Cartman’s feet next time, but now was not the time to be thinking ahead- he finally had a dick in him, and it was time to actually get it on.

“M-move.” Kyle uttered out quietly.

Cartman wanted to tease him and make him beg for it, but there was time for that later. For now, he was dying to move too, so for once he let Kyle tell him what to do and he started to thrust very shallowly into the boy under him.

Kyle squeaked at the first movement, out of surprise more than pain. He had adjusted quite well to Cartman’s size, the pain had pretty much disappeared at this point. Kyle slid his hands from his shoulders to the back of his neck as he pulled Cartman down and kissed him harshly.

Cartman seemed to change his pace in accordance to the kiss. The thrusts were gradually getting a bit harsher and deeper, making Kyle let out unwanted noises as they broke their kiss. He tries to use his hand to cover his mouth but was stopped by Cartman, who just shook his head at him. With one look he had stopped Kyle’s action- Christ, what was happening to him.

“Wanna hear you Kyle.” Cartman panted, kissing down Kyles neck, nipping lightly.

“ _Nghh_ , it’s embarrassing…” He whined.

Cartman slid his hands up into Kyles unruly locks and gave a sharp tug, making Kyles eyes shoot open as a gasp fell from his mouth. Cartman’s eyes were darker, a serious look on his face.

“I want you to moan for me Kyle,” He whispered, a darker tone to his voice that made Kyle shiver and automatically, a small moan came out of his mouth. “Mmm, good boy.”

“Fucking- _Cartman_!” Kyle spluttered, hearing that for the second time tonight. The name was unexpected but in no way unwanted. He felt himself throb more, he needed to touch himself.

He moved a hand down, reaching for himself, but it was slapped away by Cartman. He tried again, only to have his hand grabbed and held by his head.

“What is your problem?” Kyle argued, lacking his usual attitude, his face was still flushed. “Let me touch-”

“No,” Cartman said sternly, his thrusts becoming slower but deeper. “You’re not coming yet.”

“But-”

“Shhh… Just enjoy it.” Cartman soothed, linking his fingers with Kyles hand that he had in his grasp.

Kyle huffed, he wanted to say he would enjoy really coming, but as soon as the annoyed breath left his mouth, he felt Cartman’s hand, once again, slap his ass- on the side this time.

“Do you want to come again Kyle?” Cartman asked, tilting his head.

“ _Yes_.”

Cartman kissed Kyle quickly. “Then behave- or you won’t come at all.”

Oh fuck, that was fucking hot.

Kyle bit his lip and nodded. He looked up at Cartman and prepared to embarrass himself. “Sorry… Sir.”

Kyle swore he saw lust shoot across Cartman’s eyes, but only for a second, because suddenly Cartman was pounding into him like there was no tomorrow.

Kyle gripped his frenemies hand as his pleasure built, his own hips moving to meet Cartman’s instinctively. He let the whimpers and moans come out now, feeling less shame as his mind was clouded with satisfaction.

“Fuck, you’re so fucking hot,” Cartman moaned out. “And tight. Shit Kyle…”

Kyle was panting now, he was hitting so deep inside of him and Kyle was losing his fucking mind. “Y-You’re so big…” Kyle replied, wanting to join in with the dirty talk.

“Yeah, but you take me so well…” Cartman cooed. Kyle suddenly felt the world twist around him, and suddenly he was on top, Cartman still inside of him. “Ride me.”

“I- I don’t know if I can.” Kyle whimpered, his legs felt like jelly, and now Cartman was so much deeper inside of him… shit.

“Try.” Cartman said in that deep gravelly voice again, it made Kyle want to obey him.

He started to move himself up and down slightly, bearing his hands on Cartman’s large chest to give him leverage. As he started to get more confident, he rolled his hips as he moved up and down, wanting to give Cartman more of a show.

Cartman met him with a thrust up and Kyle cried out in euphoria. “Oh fuck, right there!” He exclaimed, his body collapsing onto Cartman’s chest, the pleasure becoming too much to keep himself up. He swallowed his pride and looked up at Cartman. “Please Eric, right fucking there.”

Cartman didn’t hesitate, he grabbed Kyle hips and slammed upwards into Kyle, pinpointing his prostate and watching as Kyle went crazy.

“Eric!” He called out again. “Oh God, Yes! Eric, faster please!”

Cartman growled, flipping them back over so he could practically fold Kyle in half and go as fast as was humanly possible.

“Fuck, come on Kyle, come on.” He breathed into his neck.

“Touch me Eric, please. I wanna come, I’m so fucking close. Eric…” Kyle rambled, wanting Cartman to be the one to push him over the edge. He wrapped his arms around Cartman’s neck and stared into his eyes, mesmerised by the darkness of them.

Kyle suddenly arched his back as he felt Cartman’s hand wrap around him and match his pace, pushing him closer and closer. “Kyle, fuck, so good Kyle. My good boy…”

“Fuck, Eric can I cum? I wanna cum, please I’ve been so good...” He begged, pleading for release.

Cartman kissed Kyle, hungrily and messily as he jerked him hard. He pulled away and wrapped his other hand around Kyles neck, squeezing gently. “Come for me Kyle.” He ordered.

Kyle didn’t need to be told twice, the hand around his neck setting him off immediately. He felt his orgasm rip through his body, practically screaming out Cartman’s first name as he came. Cartman didn’t stop thrusting and stroking him as he came, making his orgasm last much longer than usual.

When Kyle became too sensitive, he let go of his cock and neck, but continued to thrust- he was so close now too. Kyle ran his fingers through the brunet hair, whispering to Cartman, needing him to come soon because he couldn’t take it much more.

“Come on Eric, come… Yeah, fuck so good. Come Eric, I want you to come inside me.” He panted into his ear and Cartman was gone. He sank his teeth into Kyles neck, moaning as he let his orgasm crash into him.

The thrusts slowly slowed down to a gentle roll of the hips, making the pleasure last as long as he could before he collapsed on top of Kyle.

Their heavy panting filled the quiet room. Kyle and Cartman both slowly coming down from their high, and what was unquestionably the best orgasm of their lives.

“Fuck.” Cartman huffed.

“Yeah,” Kyle agreed. “Umm, can you… You’re still inside…” Kyle said awkwardly, feeling a little uncomfortable.

Cartman pulled out slowly, Kyle whining as he felt himself become empty.

Cartman took off the condom and tied it, flinging it into the bin on the other side of the room.

Kyle huffed out some laughter. “Nice shot.”

“Thanks, it’s an art really,” He shrugged. “Wait here.”

He slowly got up and walked out of the room, picking up his t-shirt on the way out. He was only gone for a few minutes before he walked back in, shirt on and looking a lot cleaner. In his hand was a washcloth and a bottle of water.

Kyle felt his heart pang. Why was he being so fucking sweet?

He didn’t even say anything, just began to clean Kyle up a little, wiping away the stickiness. He threw the bottle to Kyle who caught it and opened it, realising how thirsty he was now.

“You okay?” Cartman asked.

Kyle raised an eyebrow. “I think I’m better than okay.”

Cartman nodded, sitting down on the bed again. Suddenly he grinned. “You said my name.”

Kyle flushed red. “Fuck off, it was heat of the moment.”

Cartman’s grin got wider. “Suuure it was.”

“Fuck off dude! See I knew it would be weird!” He crossed his arms over himself, suddenly conscious that he was fully naked.

“Nah, wasn’t weird,” Cartman disagreed. “Was fucking hot.”

Kyle looked away; sure his whole body was red now. “Whatever.”

“I’m sorry by the way,” Kyle raised a brow in question. “For, uh, choking you when we don’t have a safe word for that yet, my bad. I just knew you we’re into it and I just I didn’t think.”

“Oh. Its fine,” Kyle hadn’t even thought about that. “I don’t think either of us we’re thinking.”

They smiled at each other, they still had a lot to work out, but this seemed like it was gonna work, and it was one hell of a way to blow off steam.

“So, did you wanna write down some shit? Like hard limits and soft limits blah blah blah.” Cartman asked.

“I think you know way more about the actuality of this stuff than I do man.” Kyle said, feeling a bit sheepish.

“I’ll teach you. We both need to know about all this shit for it to be safe.” He said seriously.

“Hey Cartman… how come you know so much about this?”

Cartman looked down at the floor for a second. “I have some experience.”

“Oh,” Kyle nodded. “From Germany?”

“Look, maybe we should sort out this stuff before we get distracted, yeah? And you still owe me a takeaway so…” Cartman swerved the conversation. Kyle desperately wanted to know why, but he let it slide for now.

“Alright fine. I’ll order food, and we’ll sort this stuff out,” Kyle said as he stood on shaky legs, wincing. “And put some damn pants on, you look like Winnie the Pooh.”

“Yeah but like a sexy Winnie the Pooh right?” Cartman cocked a brow as he struck and unsexy pose.

Kyle laughed. “Just put some clothes on shithead.” He pulled his own boxers on and called up the pizza place.

* * *

Kyle must’ve been at Cartman’s almost the whole day, and what a day it had been. He’d played games, lost his virginity, eaten some greasy ass pizza _and_ had a lesson in the rules and regulations of a BDSM relationship. Not your average Sunday, for sure.

Kyle yawned. “I should be getting home soon.”

“You can stay if you want, plenty of room.” Cartman offered, taking the pizza boxes to the kitchen.

“Nah,” Even if Kyle wanted to, he couldn’t. “We have school tomorrow and I need my shit for that.”

“Suit yourself, goody two shoes.” Cartman taunted.

“It’s our final year- you can’t blame me for trying my hardest. I wanna go to a good college dude.” Kyle enthused. He’d always been an avid fan of studying and learning- and he wanted to get into a prestigious college if he could!

“What are you gonna do next year?” Cartman asked.

“I think I wanna be a forensic scientist. All that stuff is so interesting, and I could really help out with crime and shit.” Kyle beamed, he had a knack for helping others and doing the right thing, so this didn’t come as a surprise to Cartman. “What about you?”

Cartman Shrugged. “I dunno. Haven’t really thought about it.”

“You have to!”

“I always kind of assumed I’d make some bullshit company and live off that. Like The Washington Redskins.” He said with a smirk.

Kyle snorted. “Dude, you cannot do The Washington Redskins thing again.”

“Why not? Easy job, good money- and a sick logo.” Cartman joked. Obviously, he wouldn’t start that up again, but he had always gotten by in life by luck really. He didn’t know what skills he could use- or what skills he even had! College wasn’t something he wanted to dwell on right now.

Kyle was laughing, remembering their Kickstarter business. “It was better than Furry Balls Plopped Menacingly on the Table. Anyway, think about it yeah? There’s has to be something you good at. Maybe you could go back to Germany.”

Cartman froze for a second and then shook his head. “No, I don’t think I’ll be going back to Germany.”

“What happened out there dude?” Kyle asked sincerely.

Cartman laughed. “Nothing Kyle- jeez. I just figure if I’m fucking a Jew now it might be disrespectful to live in Germany. And I, Kyle, am a gentleman.”

Kyle rolled his eyes. “Sure.” Maybe Cartman would open up to him on day, but it would seem today was not that day.

Kyle got all his shit and walked to the door, Cartman in tow.

“So… Thanks. For today,” Kyle said awkwardly. “Not just the sex, the games and the BDSM stuff too. But I mean, mostly the sex.”

Cartman chuckled. “My pleasure Kyle.”

“Obviously this is gonna stay between us right?”

“Goddess, I wouldn’t wanna wreck you upstanding reputation Kahl!” Cartman replied sarcastically.

“Shut up. I just mean that like… I dunno. I’m not out. And I don’t need people knowing about my sex life.” Kyle rubbed the back of his head nervously.

“Your gay secret is safe with me.” Cartman re-assure.

“So. See you tomorrow.” Kyle did a little two finger wave and headed towards the stairs.

“See you at school,” Cartman smirked. “Oh and Kahl? You should probably invest in a turtleneck.”

Kyle frowned in confusion. “Why would I- You did not.” Kyle said, his eyes going wide.

“Bye Kahl~” He snickered as he shut the door.

Kyle whipped out his phone and scanned his neck, seeing the bright red teeth marks on the right side. “God Dammit Cartman! You asshole!”

He could head Cartman’s laughter as he walked down the stairs in a sulk. That fucker…

Still… the mark was a reminder of what happened, it was kind of like Cartman was marking Kyle as his…

And as mad as he was, he couldn’t deny- he was totally into it.


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about Cartman's time in Germany, and Kyle faces a dilemma before school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 2000 hits? You guys rock! Thanks again for supporting this fic! 
> 
> Not much to say this week except enjoy this chapter, and stay safe out there lads ^^
> 
> Oh! Once again, the italics section is a flashback!

_“And this will be your room, Mr. Cartman.” The tall, frail woman uttered in her nasally voice._

_Eric rolled his eyes. “Wow, I really can’t wait to see it,” He replied, no enthusiasm in his voice. He walked into the room and grimaced. “What the fuck is this?”_

_The room was tiny. Everything was grey and drab, very different from his room back at home. But what really stood out to him was the fact that there were two single bed and two desks._

_“Language, Eric.” She warned._

_“Listen, I know I’m a big guy, but I don’t need two of everything.” He spat sat her, trying not to acknowledge what he thought might be true._

_“Very funny, but this bed is for your roommate.”_

_“Uh, no. I won’t be having a roommate. That’s for faggots.” Eric laughed, kicking one of the desks lightly._

_“That is not for you to decide Eric. You will follow the rules.” She glared down at him; her pointy noise looked as though it could cut glass._

_“Listen Bitch, I make my own rules okay?” He turned to face her, and immediately he felt a stinging on his cheek, the harsh sound of a slap in the air. “AY!”_

_“If you don’t follow the rules, you’ll be made to follow the rules.” She grinned at him._

_Eric was clutching his cheek, but he grinned right back. She really didn’t know what she was messing with, If the kids here were bad- Eric was Satan._

_“Listen, you big nosed bitch, you have no idea what you’re fucking with here.”_

_She laughed at him. A shrill, witch like sound. “Oh Eric, your mother told me all about you on the phone, and through our emails- I know exactly who you are. I know exactly what you do. It would be you, actually, that doesn’t know what he’s fucking with.”_

_Eric swallowed, his face turning slightly red in frustration. He tried one of his other tactics… “I’ll tell on you. I’ll tell the principle-”_

_“The principle believes in our methods of helping children become good people. He is the one who started this school, he thought us everything we knew. And we get results. You will not be an exception Eric Cartman,” She sneered, smacking the side of his head so hard his hat tilted slightly off of his head. She snatched it. “And no hats.”_

_Eric growled. “Why don’t you go fuck yourself?”_

_She smiled at him, sickeningly sweet. “My, you are going to be an annoying one,” She stood in thought for a second, humming before she spoke. “No food for you tonight.”_

_“What?!” Eric yelled. “You can’t do that- I haven’t eaten since the plane! I’ll die!”_

_“The human body can survive for at least 21 days without food. Probably longer for someone of your size, so I’m sure you’ll be fine. We’ll cover this in our science classes, you should be able to work out how long a person can live off their own excessive fat.” She chuckled, an evil gleam in her eye._

_“I’m not fat.” Eric said angrily._

_She let out a burst of laughter. “You are funny Eric. You’re the largest boy to ever have come here. In fact, your mother expressed a concern for your weight- so we’ll take care of that for her too.”_

_“By starving me?”_

_“By any means necessary,” She nudged up her square glasses. “Your roommate will be arriving tomorrow, so you get the room to yourself for one night.”_

_“Gee, thanks.” Eric threw himself down on the bed._

_“Help yourself to water, it’s all you’re getting tonight anyway. There will be an orientation tomorrow at midday. Be on your best behaviour if you want to eat.” She teased._

_“Get the fuck out of my room.”_

_The lady smirked and turned on her heel to leave. “Don’t get cum all over the sheets, you’ll have regular inspections and it would be… bad if your room was messy.”_

_And with that she left, closing the door behind her._

_“Fuck!” Eric yelled, hitting the wall hard, pain blossoming in his knuckles quickly. This was so shit, the worst. And his bitch of a mother was to blame._

_He rolled onto his side, reaching into the back of his underwear and pulling out his phone. He knew they wouldn’t allow him to keep his mobile, so he snuck it in. He decided to quickly jot down his friend’s numbers in a notebook, on the off chance they found his cell and decided to dispose of it. He didn’t know why he decided to keep the numbers. It wasn’t like he and Stan we’re close. Kenny didn’t have a phone, and Kyle… well after how things were left with him, Cartman probably wouldn’t be reaching out for a while._

_He quickly typed out a text to someone he could at least kind of rely on._

**Eric:**

Hey. I’m in Germany.

_It didn’t take long for a reply_

**Butters:**

Oh jeez! I was so worried, I’m glad you’re safely there now! Shall I let the others know?

_Eric frowned. He didn’t want anyone else to know where he was. Sure, Butters had failed him when he needed it most, but he was still the only person Eric could really call a friend._

**Eric:**

No. Butters, don’t tell them anything. Not where I am, or why. Tell them I went to fat camp or something.

**Butters:**

I don’t know if they’ll believe that Eric…

**Eric:**

Fuck off.

**Butters:**

They’ll be worried about you.

**Eric:**

…No, they won’t

_He continued to text Butters, it helped calm him a bit. He was beginning to feel out of his depth here and he didn’t like it. He was the strong one- always. But now…_

_His stomach rumbled. God fucking damn it. He was hungry! The airplane food had been shit (He’d eaten it anyway but that was beside the point) and the nuts, although free, we’re not that filling. He felt like he was actually starving. Even with his phone in his hand, he couldn’t order take out. There were massive gates on the way into this school, no chance he could get outside._

_At least not yet, not when he didn’t know the layout, or the people._

_He had some serious work to do if he wanted to survive this._

_No- not just survive._

_He was gonna defeat this shithole._

* * *

“Fuck, where the fuck is it?” Kyle grumbled, rummaging through his t shirt draw. He could’ve sworn he had a turtleneck. It was an ugly thing. Strangely thin, and burgundy red- which always made Kyle look awful! Red on red action was not the one. His Mom had got it for him one Hanukkah, it was one of his worse gifts that year. Ike would occasionally wear it though and, the lucky fucker, it actually suited him! He would always steal Kyles clothes.

Kyle had a sudden realisation, stiffening as he shut his draw.

Fucking Ike.

“Ike!” He shouted from his room.

“Yeah?” Came the muffled reply, obviously he was still in his own room.

“Come here!” The soft padding of feet could be heard until Kyle door opened and a slightly agitated Ike walked in.

“What do you want? I’m busy.” Ike complained, donned in- you guessed it- the burgundy turtleneck.

“Ike, you little shit, give me my shirt!” Kyle rolled his eyes, holding out his hand.

“What? No! You don’t even like this one!”

“It’s literally like having a little sister with you Ike, I swear. Just- give me the turtleneck.” Kyle was becoming more annoyed by the second.

Ike’s frown suddenly turned into a grin as his eyes flickered down to Kyles neck, the bite mark clearly visible. “Oh, I see. That’s why you want it.”

Kyle glared at his brother. “Ike-”

“Who did it?” He asked, a gleam in his eye.

“None of your business.”

“Was it Stan?”

“No, of course it wasn’t Stan!” Kyle said, grossed out.

“Well, he’s the only one you saw yesterday!” Ike retorted, suddenly gasping. “Unless-”

“What?”

“Kyle, you dog, you lied!” Ike accused; Kyle flushed bright red, outing him immediately. “Oh my God, you totally did!”

“I- I- It’s not important, just give me the shirt.” Kyle demanded.

“Tell me who you were with and I will.” Ike challenged.

Kyle sighed in frustration. “I’ll do your chores for a week.”

“Meh.”

“A month.”

“Just a month?”

“Fucking hell Ike! What do you want from me?!”

“Kyle Broflovski you watch your language!” Kyle heard his mother shout up the stairs.

“Sorry Ma!” He called down. He turned back to Ike “Listen, I can’t tell you right now. I will at some point but not right now. Please Ike.” He practically begged.

Ike looked like he was contemplating it, stroking his chin as though he had a beard. “Alright, you do my chores for 2 months, and you get me some weed.”

“What? Why do you need weed?” Kyle asked, frowning.

“None of your business,” Ike threw his words back at him sassily. “Do we have a deal?”

“Fine- Deal.” Kyle and Ike shook hands, followed by Ike whipping the ugly shirt off of his body and throwing it to Kyle.

“Enjoy.” Ike grinned, making out like a bandit, and leaving Kyles room.

Fuck. What a fucking ordeal. All because of Eric fucking Cartman.

Fuck that guy.

Kyle finished getting ready and heard a beep outside. Right on cue.

Kyle grabbed his bag and ran downstairs, grabbing a few slices of toast his kissed his mother on the cheek before leaving and settling himself into the passenger seat of Stan’s car. Seeing his friend behind the wheel reminded him of the weird encounter he had witnessed between Cartman and Randy. He would have to ask the fatass about that at some point…

“Hey.” He greeted, munching on the buttery toast.

“Yo,” Kenny called from the back seat, a cigarette between his lips. He started to laugh when he saw Kyle. “What the fuck are you wearing?”

Kyle groaned. “I forgot to do laundry this weekend, okay? It absolutely won’t happen again.” Kyle lied.

“You look like Wendy,” Kenny chuckled, watching as Stan gripped the wheel tighter. “The fast food logo, not your girl Stan.”

“Hm.” Stan replied with an uninterested hum as he drove them to school.

“You alright man?” Kyle asked, it was strange for his best friend to not rip on him with Kenny. Stan shrugged. “Seriously dude, what’s up?”

“Did you enjoy hanging out with Kenny yesterday?” Stan asked.

“Uhh…” Kyle furrowed his brow, feeling like he was in the hot seat. “Yeah, it was alright.”

“Oh, I’m sure you would’ve had fun with Kenny, if you _had_ been with Kenny.” Stan said, his tone neutral.

Kenny sucked in a sharp breath. “Oh shit… Sorry dude.” He slapped Kyles shoulder.

“What?” Kyle was confused, did Stan know where he was yesterday? “Kenny, did you-?”

“He came round to hang out with us, and you weren’t there, and I panicked man! In my defence- I was really high.” Kenny defended, raising his hands.

“I cannot believe you dude!” Kyle yelled, how could Kenny do this to him?

“I can’t believe you!” Stan interrupted, joining in the fight again. “Why would you lie to me? And to Kenny! He didn’t even know where you really were!”

Kyle, confused, looked in the mirror back at Kenny who shot him a wink while Stan wasn’t looking. Oh, thank fuck! Kenny hadn’t totally screwed him over here. Kenny 100% knew where he was yesterday, and it would’ve shamed Kyle massively if Stan had found out everything from Kenny. Kyle tried to send back a thankful look before he confronted Stan.

“Look man I’m sorry, the truth is…I was... I was tutoring someone. And they didn’t want anyone to know they were being tutored.” Kyle lied, feeling guilty as hell. He and Stan rarely lied to one another- they always felt too uncomfortable to keep secrets.

Stan sighed. “Well why didn’t you just say that then?”

Kyle racked his brain for a quick excuse. “I guess I just didn’t think. I wanted to make sure their identity stayed a secret- it was too mean to tell anyone they were suffering with their grades.” Kyle shrugged, finishing his breakfast.

Stan nodded slowly. “Man, Kyle you’re too nice sometimes,” He took a breath. “Sorry. For flipping out. Wendy and I got in a fight and I wanted to see you but all I got was a high Kenny and it pissed me off.”

“You’re welcome, by the way.” Kenny butted, leaning forward so he was between them with a toothy grin.

Kyle was relieved Stan brought his lame excuse but felt bad straight away. While he was having mind blowing sex, his friend was in pain- and that hurt Kyle too.

“What happened man?”

Stan chuckled. “It’s- It was stupid. I found a pair of briefs in her draw and I got really mad because, I mean, you know I’m a boxers guy.”

“Unfortunately, we do.” Kenny chipped in, blowing smoke from his nose.

“Fuck off Kenny. Anyway, I got mad and I accused her of cheating. We had this massive screaming match and she kicked me out.” Stan recalled.

“Shit dude. Sorry.” Kyle apologised, not sure if he was apologising for Wendy or because he wasn’t there.

“No, its fine. I got drunk, and a little high with Kenny. I called her up and we sorted it out. It was a pair of her dad’s underwear- I was just overreacting. I guess I’m just insecure lately, and then I thought you were lying to me and I just…” Stan sighed. “It’s just been a shit weekend.”

Kyle patted Stan on the shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting fashion. “Well, you know what? It’s a new week. Fuck last week, this’ll be better. I’m sure.” Kyle wasn’t sure, obviously, but he was known for being the positive pick me up guy so why not spew some shit to make his super best friend happier?

“Hell yeah dude,” Kenny agreed. “It’s Token’s parties man- things always get shit after one of Token’s parties,” He took a drag from his cigarette. “For some of us anyway.” He used the hand that was hidden from Stan to poke Kyle in the side as a little celebration.

Kyle knew Kenny wanted all the juicy details, he messaged him as much yesterday. Kyle had ignored it, but he wouldn’t be able to get out of it today. And he did kind of want to tell someone that he had gotten really good sex. Like- way better than he imagined.

It just sucked that he couldn’t tell Stan.

They arrived at school not long after and split off in their separate directions for classes. Kyle had science first, so he headed there right away. Well, he went as fast as he could, he was still kind of sore from yesterday, which was a pain in his ass. Literally.

Eric fucking Cartman man.

Fuck that guy.

* * *

It wasn’t until third period that Kyle was cornered by Kenny in the library during his free. The blonde plopped down in the seat opposite Kyle, already wearing a shit eating grin.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in Home Ec?” Kyle asked, raising a brow.

Kenny shrugged. “They won’t notice I’m gone, besides I finished sowing my pillow weeks ago.”

“Cool!” Kyle said sarcastically.

“Howdy fellas!” A cheerful vice said, joining their table. “Mind if I sit with ya?”

Butters didn’t wait for a response, he just sat in the seat closest to Kenny, smiling. Kyle usually had free periods with Butters, them being in the same academic sets meant they had a pretty similar schedule. But Butters usually used his free to actually study, not today though it would seem.

Because of Kenny, he assumed.

“So…” Kenny said slowly. “How was yesterday?”

Kyles eyes went wide. “W-What do you mean how was yesterday? Nothing happened yesterday!” he exclaimed, giving Kenny a look that said ‘Not while Butters is around you idiot!’

“Huh? You suddenly shy?” Kenny mocked, while Kyles eyes flickered to Butters. “Oh Leo? Nah, he won’t tell anyone.”

“I swear it Kyle!” Butters agreed.

“You- You told him?!” Kyle accused.

“I mean… yeah? It’s not a big deal. Cartman told him too.” Kenny shrugged.

Oh.

Well… Kyle guessed that was okay. If he told someone, it only made sense that Cartman should get to tell someone too.

“So, dude, how was it?” Kenny asked again, looking excited.

“It was…” He swallowed, his face already bright red. “Really good.”

“Fuck yeah!”

“Like… so much better than I thought. I mean,” He softened his voice. “He made me um… you know… twice.”

“Twice?!” Buttered exclaimed. “Wow, Eric sure has some talent, huh?”

“Shhhh!” Kyle said quickly, looking around to see if anyone had heard.

“Oh! Sorry!” The blonde said quickly, quieting down.

“I guess we’re quite compatible. We also discussed rules and stuff.” He admitted.

“Rules? For keeping the relationship hidden?” Kenny frowned.

“Okay, One- not a relationship. It’s just sex. And two- no, like rules for… safety.” Kyle looked away, he could not believe he was telling all this to Kenny and _Butters_ of all people.

Kenny laughed. “Oh my god, this is some kinky shit then yeah?”

“Its-!” Kyle paused to think how to explain it. “We’re just into the same things, and it’s better to explore them together than with some random. Not that he isn’t a randomer, it’s been 2 years, he might as well be a stranger. Who even knows what changed while he was in Germany?”

Butters choked on the water he had been sipping from, Kenny’s hand slapping him on the back as he coughed and spluttered.

“You okay?” Kenny asked, worry in his eyes.

“Yeah, sorry, gosh I just- I didn’t realised Eric had told you about Germany.” Butters explained, wiping water from his chin with his sleeve.

“He didn’t really. Just told me he went to a school for ‘troubled youths’ there. I guess it worked whatever they did. Must’ve been a decent place,” Kyle presumed. He looked at Butters and saw a dark look on his face. He looked angry, and sad- an expression that wasn’t normal for Butters at all. “Butters?”

“I can’t say anything Kyle!” He said exasperated. “I’ve been sworn to secrecy.”

“By Cartman?” Kenny asked, a little confused.

Butters’ hand began to fidget- a tell that he was nervous and didn’t know what to say. He just nodded.

“Well, how do you know about it?” Kyle inquired. He knew Butters and Cartman were close, but it didn’t feel like after 2 years apart the fat boy would begin telling all his innermost thoughts to Butters.

“I… I never really stopped talking to him,” Butter admitted, feeling guilty as Kenny and Kyles jaws dropped. “I felt so bad when I tried to hide Eric and I failed, so we sent texts for a long time. After a while he stopped and I was really worried, but I started getting letters instead. So, we always stayed in contact. Then I guess he got a new phone or something because we started texting again the following year, so I know about most of Eric’s time in Germany.”

Kyle frowned slightly. “But you’re not going to tell us?”

“Well heck Kyle, if I knew all of your secrets would you want me going around being a big old blabbermouth and telling everyone?” Butters shook his head disapprovingly. “I’m not telling you anything- either of you. I made a promise to Eric, and it’s not my place to spread rumours.”

Kyle nodded, annoyed that Butters knew (and kind of jealous too) But he understood why Butters wouldn’t spill. “Okay, sorry Butters. You’re right- it’s not our place.”

“Thanks Kyle.” Butters nodded. “I-I should probably go. Class is soon and… yeah. Um, Bye!” He quickly pecked Kenny on the cheek and waved as he left.

Kenny whistled and leaned back in his chair. “He can be so intense sometimes. I like that about him.”

Kyle chuckled. “Yeah. I guess I’m gonna have to get closer to Cartman if I wanna know what’s happened.”

Kenny smirked. “If that’s the reason you wanna tell yourself…” Kyle raised a brow at his statement. “You wanna get closer to Cartman, regardless of finding out his secrets.”

“What?”

“Its obvious dude! You were connected as children through a rivalry, now you’re kind of becoming friends and you’ve already connected physically- it only stands to reason that you’d want to emotionally connect with the guy.”

Kyle shook his head. “No, dude, I don’t _like_ Cartman. In a romantic sense, I mean. I like him, as a friend. And I like that he’s really good at sex- but there’s nothing romantic there. The emotional connection doesn’t need to exist for what we’re doing.”

Kenny shrugged. “Whatever you say. You wanna get high and tell me how Cartman fucked you?”

Kyle blushed. “How do you know I didn’t fuck Cartman?”

“Come on dude, don’t make me laugh.” Kenny said deadpan.

“F-Fuck off,” Kyle frowned. “And no dude, we have class!”

Kenny sighed. “Some other time then Broflovski.”

* * *

Kyle walked into his music class and felt oddly nervous. He hadn’t seen Cartman since they… did it. But he definitely would in this class. His palms were sweating, why was he nervous?

He sat in his usual seat and Clyde came over immediately.

“Hey, so guess who finally got to kiss Bebe?” He grinned.

“At Tokens?”

“Kind of, I walked her home. She was supposed to go home with Wendy, but she was all stressed about Stan when he was throwing up his guts. Honestly- I never thought I’d say this- but thank god Cartman was there to sort him out. He was a mess! Anyway,” Clyde kept talking but Kyle zoned out- Cartman had stayed at the party and helped Stan? That was very out of character for him. Especially because it was Stan. “So, she gave me a kiss on the cheek and I think it was the best moment of my life.”

“The cheek? Didn’t you kiss her for real in spin the bottle?” Kyle mocked.

“Yeah- but that doesn’t count! Spin the bottle is not romantic at all. A moonlit walk with a beautiful girl? Now that is where it’s at.” He sighed dreamily.

“You’re a fucking loser Clyde,” A voice said from behind him with a scoff. “I genuinely think you should’ve been born a girl.”

“Whatever Cartman, at least my night ended with a kiss, not vomit all over my jeans.” Clyde laughed, saying goodbye and moving away from the two of them to his drumsticks.

“Hey,” Cartman said, grinning as he saw Kyle properly. “Nice, turtleneck, really clashes with your hair.

“Go fuck yourself.” Kyle responded, flipping him off.

“Ouch,” Cartman joked, plopping himself down next to Kyle. “Wanna come over tonight? Or are you too sore.”

Kyle flushed, he knew no one had heard that, but it was embarrassing anyway. “I can’t tonight. Not because of _that_ \- my mom’s doing a family dinner. But maybe tomorrow?”

Cartman shook his head. “Prom committee meeting.”

Kyle let a burst of laughter come out of his body. “You’re on the Prom Committee?”

“Yeah, so what? I’ve got good ideas for it! Whatever, fuck off.” He huffed.

Kyle rolled his eyes. “Well Wednesday I’m playing ball with Token, Thursday?”

Cartman opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. He coughed a little bit. “I- uh- I can’t do Thursday, I have company.”

“What? Who?” He asked, teasingly.

“You don’t know them it’s not important.” Cartman said quickly.

Kyle mind suddenly flashed back to the Saturday before.

_“Dinner next Thursday then, yeah?”_

It was Randy. Randy was his fucking company. Kyle had half a mind to say something, but realised it might make him look like a bit of a stalker.

“Okay, whatever. Friday then?”

“Friday is good,” Cartman nodded. Then he gave Kyle his best puppy dog eyes. “So, I don’t get to have my hands on you until Friday?”

Kyle swallowed. “I guess you don’t.”

“Oh well, I guess it’s for the best,” Cartman nodded. “The stuff I ordered should be here by Friday.”

Kyle shook his head to look at Cartman. “S-Stuff?” He asked in a squeak.

“Just some playthings… I wouldn’t wanna ruin the surprise.” He smirked, his voice lower and breathier.

Kyle felt himself getting slightly hard in his jeans. Fuck, not now. Fucking Cartman and his sexy deep voice.

Kyle stood up quickly. “Miss, Cartman and I are gonna head to a practice room. We’re trying to write a song and we can’t concentrate here.”

The teacher waved him off and Kyle all but rushed out of the room, Cartman close behind him. They did a fast walk to the closest practice room and rushed inside, closing the door quickly behind them. They were immediately on each other, Kyles arms wrapping around Cartman’s neck instinctively as they kissed. It was hot and messy, it made Kyles heart pound in his chest. He had never thought about making out at school before- the thrill of getting caught… was exhilarating.

“You’re insatiable.” Cartman grinned.

He was suddenly hoisted up, being held in Cartman large arms, hands cupping his ass. He hummed into his mouth, the hands kneading the flesh and making him tingle. He was so hard already. He began to pepper kisses down Cartman’s neck.

“I mean seriously- good two shoes Kyle making out with me at school? I must be dreaming.” Cartman rambled.

“Oh my God, shut up, we don’t have long left of the lesson and Friday is so far away. So just kiss me!” Kyle demanded.

He was suddenly set back own on the floor and thrust up against the door, Cartman’s tall frame towering over him. His hands were held above his head, both wrists in one of Cartman’s large hands.

“Kyle, Kyle, Kyle,” He tutted, his deeper voice coming on. “When are you gonna realise that I’m in charge here? The way you talk to me sometimes… So disrespectful.”

Kyle sucked in a sharp breath, feeling so small next to him now. “I-I…”

“Shhh,” He pressed a finger to Kyles stuttering lips. “I will have to punish you, you know. What kind of Dom would I be if I let you get away with being a brat?”

Kyle almost keened, hearing Cartman call himself a Dom was hot. More importantly he was _his_ Dom.

Fuck.

“We’re in school Cartman! I don’t mind making out but-” Kyle argued, wriggling in his grip.

“Well, I was thinking more of a little challenge,” He began whispering into Kyles ear. “I don’t want you to touch yourself. I only want you to come when I’m around. So that means you’ll have to wait until Friday, do you think you can do that?” He smirked.

Kyle frowned. It wasn’t like he touched himself that often, but knowing that he wasn’t allowed to… well, it made him want to do it. “O-Of course I could do it!”

“Good,” Cartman smiled, kissing Kyles forehead softly. “Well then we should probably get back to class.”

“What?” Kyle said suddenly. “But we… I thought we we’re gonna…”

Cartman looked down to Kyles crotch. “Aw, having a little problem, are we?”

“Cartman…” He breathed out, in almost a whimper, but Cartman did nothing. He tried again. “Eric, please.”

He watched as Cartman swallowed hard. “Fuck… you really are gonna be the death of me. But I’m learning self-control too. So no, I won’t touch you today.”

Kyle gave him one final pleading look, and then sighed. “Yes Sir.” He said quietly. He wanted more than anything for Cartman to touch him, but he wanted even more to obey the orders given to him.

He felt a hand ruffling his head as his wrists were let go. “Good boy. Just think of how good it’ll feel when you finally get to come… I’m kind of jealous.”

Kyle threw him a disbelieving look. “Yeah right.”

“Okay, well I’m gonna go, give you some time to calm down.” He said, stifling a laugh.

Kyle chuckled shaking his head. “Fuck you man.” He replied, no real anger in his words.

Cartman kissed him once more, deeply, before he gave a wink and left the room.

Kyle sat in a chair and tried to focus on anything else to make his boner go away before the bell rang.

His phone vibrated.

**Cartman:**

_Whatever you do, don’t imagine me fucking you with my big thick cock while you’re all tied up and begging for it._

“Fuck my life.” Kyle groaned, blood rushing back down south again.

This was gonna be the longest week of his life.

**Cartman:**

_:)_


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheila finds out Cartman is back, and shit goes down. Kyle and Eric have a little fun time on friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys!! So this is the longest chapter I've written yet (It has 6969 words hehe) so please enjoy! Also things get a lil kinky in this one so I hope its written well!. trigger warning for homophobia!
> 
> Thanks again for reading and leaving your lovely comments! :) I drop these chapters and then go straight to work for eight hours, so its really nice to finish a shift and see your guys reaction! 
> 
> Also, what did you guys think of the pandemic special? I loved it!! wish they would drop news of a Season 24 but who knows?
> 
> Love y'all!

“Eat some more buba, you’re too skinny!” His mother said as she watched Kyle push food around his plate.

“Sorry Ma, I’m just not very hungry.” Kyle admitted. It was Thursday night and Kyle couldn’t get his mind off of what Cartman was doing right now. Cartman wining and dining Stan’s dad was not something he could just forget about.

There was also the small matter of his… punishment. Cartman had been relentless with his teasing. Setting Kyle off with sexts and pictures- even one video that Kyle couldn’t bring himself to watch twice. He wanted to just ignore Cartman and touch himself, it’s not like Cartman would know! But… he also wasn’t going to lose.

“I swear, you’re just like your father,” She tutted, frowning at Gerald, who smiled from his end of the table. “All skin and bones! At least my little Ike is plumping up!” She cooed.

Ike choked on his drink while Kyle let out a burst of laughter.

“Mum!”

“What? It’s good to be a little chunky Ike!” She responded seriously.

Ike rolled his eyes. “Oh god, I’m gonna have to pull an Eric Cartman.”

Kyle froze, turning to look at Ike. “A what?”

“An Eric Cartman,” He repeated. “You know, being really fat as a kid and then looking good with that fat when you’re older and surprising everyone with a big reveal. Or I could just work out I guess.” He shrugged.

“Why are you talking about Eric Cartman? I haven’t heard that name in years!” Sheila said confused.

“Uhhh, because he came back like… over a month ago?” Ike revealed.

“What?!” She exclaimed.

“Calm down honey.” Gerald chimed in, despite confusion being evident on his face as well.

“Kyle why didn’t you say anything? Are you alright?”

“What? Yeah, I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?” He furrowed his brow.

“He wasn’t very nice to you bubbie.”

“I wasn’t very nice to him either. But we _were_ friends. And he’s fine now Ma. He’s just normal.” Kyle replied, trying not to sound too interested in the topic of Cartman. But he did want to stand up for him. He was different now. Kyle would not have fucked him if he was the same.

“But you kept it a secret?” She accused.

“No! I just didn’t think it was important information, he’s just back, nothing has changed in my life so why would it matter? I don’t even care- we have like a few classes together and he sits with us at lunch- it doesn’t matter.” He rambled, barely breathing. He was panicked, like his mother could see that he had sex with him. He knew she couldn’t, but it was stressing him out- he wasn’t ready for the Eric Cartman conversation.

Ike gave him a questioning look from cross the table. Shit. Maybe he was obvious to someone.

“I don’t know Kyle, I don’t know that I trust that boy. You know he was sent away for burning a house down?” She raised her eyebrows disapprovingly.

“Now honey, don’t be dramatic- he _attempted_ to burn a house down.” Gerald corrected.

Kyle didn’t know anything about this. When had that even happened? It must’ve been why Cartman’s mom sent him away. He made a note to ask Cartman about it tomorrow.

Probably after the sex though.

“That’s not any better! Kyle, I want you to stay away from that boy- He’s very… troubled. And dangerous.”

Kyle shook his head. “No, he’s not anymore. He’s really mellowed out. Rarely causes trouble anymore. In fact,” Kyle swallowed. He needed to use this to his advantage, so he didn’t have to lie to his mother about where he was every time he went round to Cartman’s. And this white lie worked with the white lie he told Stan. It was genius really. “I’ve started to tutor him.”

“You spend time alone with him?!” She fanned herself, her anger making her flushed. “Kyle, you can’t do that.”

“Why not? He actually wants to study! Sure, he doesn’t know what he wants to do after high school yet- but most people don’t so-” Kyle said easily until he was interrupted.

“He’s gay Kyle!” His mother blurted out suddenly.

Kyle felt his blood run cold. What? How could she possibly know that?

“Sheila-“ His father warned, shooting her a look.

“He needs to know Gerald!” He noticed his fathers panicked look. “No, not about the letter, just about the gay thing!”

“Wow…” Ike said under his breath. “I think I’m gonna go.” He slipped out of his seat and made his way upstairs; he gave Kyle a pitiful look as he escaped the awkward situation.

What Kyle wouldn’t give to switch with Ike right now.

“What is going on? What Letter? Can one of you explain please?!” His heart was pounding so hard he could feel it in his head.

“Listen Bubbie,” She began, taking a breath to be calmer now. “Me and Liane, Eric’s mother, we used to be close. And once Eric was sent away, she found some… magazines in his room. They we’re very male focused.”

“And?” Kyle raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t do this Sheila.” Gerald said, sinking his head into his hands.

“I don’t want you to be around that kind of an influence Kyle! He’s a dangerous boy that like’s other boys. What if he tries to convert you into becoming gay Kyle? What would we tell everyone?”

Kyle laughed bitterly. “What would _you_ tell everyone? I don’t know- nothing because it wouldn’t be any of your fucking business?”

“Kyle!” She scalded.

“No, I’m serious mom. Why does this matter so much to you? You know that’s not how gay people work! You can’t become gay, it’s not a choice!” Sheila scoffed in response. “Oh my god.”

“Why can’t you understand Kyle? I just want what’s best for you!” She pleaded.

Kyle was angry. He had never felt this kind of rage towards his mother before, but everything she was saying- it was all Kyle’s biggest fears. He guessed that somewhere inside him he had this fantasy of coming out and his family just accepting him with open arms. And that all that was- a fantasy.

“You don’t know what’s best for me! Cartman is my friend- I won’t stop hanging out with him because of your ignorance!” Kyle yelled, standing from the table, the chair falling to the floor with a loud thud making everyone jump.

“Please Kyle, try to see it from a mother’s point of view! What would we do if he turns you? What-”

“That is enough Sheila!” Gerald suddenly said from his seat, his knuckles white from how tightly he was holding his wine glass.

Kyle took a shaky breath, his could feel his throat closing up- tears threatening to spill. He swallowed them down. “Fuck this.” He walked away from them towards the door.

“Where do you think you’re going?” His mother demanded.

“Away from you!” He grabbed his jacket and threw the door open. “You know, maybe Cartman was right about something,” He looked her in the eye. “You really can be a bitch.”

He slammed the door.

The bitter cold of outside hit him as he walked. Once he was further away from the house, he felt tears spilling down his cheeks. He pulled out his phone and clicked on the contact he needed.

“Hey, can I come over?”

* * *

Gerald had opted to sleep on the couch.

Once Kyle had left there had been a bigger argument between the two of them. Sheila had never understood homosexuals. To her, it was a sin- and a big one at that.

For Gerald it was different. He didn’t care about things like that, it didn’t change a person. And if he was being honest- he already had an inkling that his son was gay- he was ready for the day he decided to come out. Sheila wasn’t- although he kind of put that down to her denial of it all.

He had said a quick goodnight to Ike, apologising for the shouting, and was now pouring himself a glass of red as the phone rang.

“Hello?”

“When we’re you going to tell me Eric was back?” He asked immediately. There was silence on the other end of the line. “Well?”

“Um- Tomorrow?”

“Cut the crap Randy, what’s going on.” He confronted.

Randy sighed from his end of the phone. “He wanted to come back, he was finally ready. So, about a month ago I helped set him up in my old apartment and that’s about it. What’s the big deal?”

“It would’ve been nice to know beforehand so I could’ve broken it to my wife slowly, and avoided a Thursday night drama.” He took a big gulp of his wine.

“Oh crap, I’m sorry dude.” He apologised.

“You should be! You know about the letter. Sheila isn’t over it, I don’t know if she will ever be. She thinks Eric is going to corrupt Kyle.” He exhaled.

“Well I mean..”

“This is serious Randy. She almost told him about it. We kept it from them for so long, I can’t deal with all this now.”

“I am sorry. You know I am.” Randy said genuinely.

“I just don’t get why you didn’t tell me he was back. I care about the kid too Randy. I would’ve helped with money.” His voice was softer now.

“No, Gerald, Sheila would’ve noticed. You’re already paying out enough for the therapy, Eric says thank you again by the way. And also thanks for not telling Kyle.” Randy informed.

Gerald hummed. “How is he?”

“Better. I just saw him today and he’s much more relaxed. It’s been a long journey, but I think he’s finally getting somewhat happy again. Probably because of Kyle, no I mean it’s definitely because of him, and their… extracurricular activities.” He laughed.

Gerald grimaced. “Look I support it, but I don’t wanna hear about it. I know what you guys are into, and that’s my damn son- so let’s not okay?”

Randy laughed harder. “Yeah, I know I know. At least it’s safe?”

“Stop talking Randy.”

Gerald continued his conversation with his best friend for a while before he retired to bed for the night. Eric Cartman was damaged, but he was being fixed. And if his son was a key element in that- he wouldn’t stop them from forming… whatever they we’re forming. He was just happy to help.

And he was forever grateful that he and Randy took that’s “Lads trip” the year before. Who knows what would’ve happened to Eric if they hadn’t found him?

* * *

“Dude! Come on in.” Kyle smiled at his best friend as he was allowed in the house.

He turned to Stan, of course. He usually did- especially when family was involved. Stan knew his parents and brother better than anyone else he knew.

Besides, he couldn’t go to Cartman, the whole thing was about him! And Kenny had been bothered with his problems enough.

So, Stan it was.

“Thanks man.” Kyle nodded, walking in and flopping on the couch.

“So, are you okay?”

Kyle shrugged. “Not really.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Stan sat down next to him, hand resting on his shoulder.

Kyle smiled sadly. He did, he really wanted too. But he just suffered from his family being homophobic , he couldn’t handle Stans reaction right now too. “No, its… Just had an argument with my mom. It got bad. I called her a bitch and walked out.”

Stan let out a huff of laughter. “How very Cartman of you.”

Kyle rolled his eyes. “Let’s not talk about that fatass right now.”

Stan grabbed them both a soda from the fridge and threw on a shoot em up game to play together. Stan was always a good distraction from his problems. It was comforting to be here. He hadn’t really had any one on one time with his best friend since Cartman came back, Kyle was just distracted by that fucking guy. But Stan had no issue with him being absent. Wendy took up a LOT of his time.

“So… I have a question.” Stan said nervously.

“Shoot.”

“Do you have a girlfriend?”

Kyle turned to look at Stan, his eyes wide. “What? Why would you ask that?” His heart was pounding heavily in his chest.

“We got changed for gym the other day and you had this… bite mark on your neck. I dunno, I was just wondering.”

Kyle felt bad for not telling Stan the truth, but how could he? Not right now. “I, um, I have been talking to someone online. She’s from North Park, we met up at the weekend and just kind of made out for a bit. It wasn’t anything special really.” He laughed awkwardly.

Stan grinned. “Nice one dude! I knew you’d get someone eventually! So, what is she like?”

Kyle spent the next half an hour appeasing Stan’s questions, telling him all about the supposed girl he was dating, everything except the name. and gender, of course.

“Do you think you’ll have sex?” Stan asked. “There’s literally nothing like sex, especially when you’re in love with the person.”

Kyle choked on the drink he was sipping from. Through coughs he wheezed out. “I don’t love her!”

“Oh. Well I guess that makes sense, you haven’t known her long anyway.” Stan shrugged.

If only he knew the truth. That Kyle had gotten laid and it had been fucking amazing- even though he for sure wasn’t in love with the fatass. Kyle felt himself really looking forward to tomorrow after school.

It got later and the boys decided to retire for the night, sharing Stan’s double bed as they usually did. Kyle didn’t sleep much though, he felt sick thinking about his mom’s reaction to Cartman being gay. If that was how she reacted to another boy’s sexuality, how would she feel about him?

He let himself sob quietly, knowing he needed to let something out. He sniffled and wiped his wet eyes. He suddenly felt a hand in his and turned to the boy sleeping next to him. Stans eyes were still shut, but he gripped his hand tightly.

“Thanks.” Kyle wheezed out. Stan was such a good friend to him. They had always been like this ever since they were kids. It reminded him of every time Wendy and Stan had broken up, reminded him of the nights they would spend cuddled in Stan’s bed, trying to make his best friend happy again.

Some people might’ve said it was “Girly” of “Gay” But they didn’t care. They we’re basically brothers, and hell if they weren’t there for each other every time they needed it.

Which made Kyle feel worse for not telling Stan anything.

“Try to get some sleep Kyle.” Stan mumbled sleepily.

And he did.

* * *

The next school day was kind of boring, everything was boring when there was the promise of sex as soon as the day was over- and Kyle really needed to just let go right now. He was so tense, and way too emotional to be getting through a school day.

He didn’t really see Cartman throughout the day, only a lunch. He did get a note in is locker that told him to wait around until everyone had left the school before they could leave in secret though.

His heart thumped louder in anticipation.

Turning down Kenny’s offer to go and get high with him and Stan, Kyle waited behind the school until almost everyone was gone.

He approached the pickup truck and saw Cartman standing next to it, texting on his phone.

He noticed Kyle and grinned. “Sup.”

Kyle rolled his eyes and got in the passenger side as Cartman got into the driver’s seat. “Let’s go.”

The drive to Cartman’s house wasn’t too bad. It was quiet, unless you counted the soft murmur of singing underneath Cartman’s breath as he joined in with the radio. Kyle wondered if he could actually sing now. He played the piano so maybe he had learnt to hold a tune too.

“Hey are you okay?” Cartman suddenly asked as he pulled into his designated parking space. “You kind of looked like shit today.”

“Oh gee thanks,” Kyle deadpanned. “I’m fine, just didn’t sleep a lot.”

Cartman frowned. “We don’t have to do this today if you-”

“No, this is exactly what I need today,” Kyle replied, confident in his words. “Remember how you told me you need to feel in control? Well, I need someone else to take control. I just… I don’t even wanna think right now. Sometimes I’m so in my own head that I just need to let someone else take the wheel, okay?”

Cartman smirked. “Okay. I trust you. Let’s go.”

After the long walk up the stairs to Cartman’s flat, which yes – did wind Kyle again, the two found themselves in Cartman’s room.

“Okay, do you want me to tell you what the plan is or just kind of… surprise you with it?” Cartman asked, doing little jazz hands for flare.

Kyle snorted. “I’m happy to be surprised. I know my safe words.”

“And the signal too?” Cartman checked.

Kyle nodded. “I’ll tap your arm three times if I can’t speak. I promise.”

Cartman smiled, and Kyle found himself smiling back.

“I’m going to leave for 5 minutes. I want you naked and on your knees with your hands behind your back for when I return. Okay?” He grinned.

“Yes.” Kyle nodded, nerves creeping in now.

“Yes…? Yes what?” Cartman prompted, throwing his eyebrows up.

Kyle felt his face flush. “Yes Sir.”

“Good boy.”

And suddenly Kyle was alone. He took a deep breath and pulled his shirt off first, making sure to fold it up into a neat pile. Next was his pants and underwear, socks too. And then he was nude.

It felt weird. Surreal to be here doing this. It was like the porn he had always watched, but now he was living it. He shivered in excitement.

He was unsure where to kneel but decided that the centre of the room was as good as any place, so he settled himself there. Embarrassingly when he looked down, he realised he was already starting to get hard. Well he hadn’t come all week; it was to be expected.

He put his hands behind his back and waited, only checking himself out in the mirror occasionally to check he looked somewhat appealing for Cartman.

It felt like longer, but Cartman came back into the room after a few minutes. He confidently walked in and didn’t even look at Kyle. He was holding an average sized box that he placed down in the corner of the room. He stretched his arms above his head and rolled his shoulders before turning around and walking over to Kyle. He crouched and gripped Kyle’s chin between his thumb and forefinger.

“You will not talk unless you are told to or are answering a question, understand?” Cartman asked, his voice with that low tone that turned Kyle on more than anything.

“Y-Yes Sir.” Kyle stammered.

“What is your safe word?”

“Red.”

Cartman stood again and smiled down at him. “Stand up,” Kyle stood up, following the order almost immediately. “Go and place your hands on the bed, I want your ass on display.”

Kyle walked over and bent so he could rest his hands on the bed. He knew his face was still red but luckily he was turned away from Cartman now so maybe the flush would go down.

Kyle heard some rummaging around behind him, he didn’t dare turn though. “I got some fun things for you…” He heard Cartman purr seductively. “I think you’re gonna love them.”

He felt more than heard Cartman as his footsteps approached him. Kyle let out a gasp as he felt something tickle along his back. “Do you know what a flogger is Kyle?”

“No.” Kyle whispered breathlessly.

Suddenly there was a sharp snap and Kyle felt a light pain on the back of his thighs. He hissed, it didn’t hurt outright, but Kyle bet it would with enough time.

“No, what? C’mon Kyle, these are basics.” Cartman mocked with a scoff.

Kyle grit his teeth. “No, _Sir_.” He reiterated.

He heard Cartman hum. “This is a flogger,” He held out the item in front of Kyles face. “And I’m going to use it on you today.” It was basically a lot of tassel looking things hanging from a handle. And it was bright pink.

Kyle laughed. “It’s very you.”

Cartman brought his palm down on Kyle’s ass cheek, making the other boy jump. “No talking Kyle,” He tutted teasingly. “But you’re not wrong, I fell in love with the colour and had to buy it.” He said excitedly, dropping character. It didn’t break the immersion though- it was just 100% Eric Cartman.

The flogger was taken away from Kyles view. “How many should I give you Kyle?”

Kyle thought fast and felt the words “Twenty please Sir.” Come out of his mouth before he could even acknowledge it.

He felt Cartman’s lips kissing down his spine. “Mm, Much better Kyle.”

Kyle felt his chest throb with pride. It felt good to make Cartman happy, and that was a weird as fuck feeling.

“I want you to count for me, and thank me after every hit, okay?” Cartman asked, and Kyle agreed, ready to experience everything he could.

The first few strikes were softer, mixed in with soft caresses and kisses that kept him sane, even when the pain did start getting stronger.

“Seven, thank you Sir.” Kyle gasped out as he was struck again. His knees felt weak, but he didn’t want to drop. He wated to show Cartman he could do this, that he could be good for him. And by the time twenty hit, he was shaking.

“Twenty, thank you Sir.” Kyle made sure he said, legs trembling.

“Colour?”

“Green.” He answered without pause.

He suddenly felt himself being lifted and flipped over, until his back was resting on the bed. Cartman’s lips were on his immediately. “Good boy,” He murmured between kissed. “So proud of you.”

Kyle practically beamed. “Thank you, Sir,” He grinned. He suddenly felt Cartman’s large soft hand around his erection, which was fully hard now. He guessed he really liked flogging. “Oh!” He gasped out, his hips moving instantly.

“Oh yeah, poor baby, you haven’t come all week, have you?” Cartman cooed.

Kyle glared at him. “No, I follow my orders.”

Cartman smiled widely. “Of course you do, I’d be very displeased if you didn’t.” He stroked him for around a minute longer before he slipped his hand off Kyle’s dick and got up from the bed.

“Wha-?” Kyle said, looking up confused, aching for the hand to be back on him.

“Go and lay by the headboard.” Cartman instructed, as he walked over to the box again and moved it closer to the bed. Kyle shifted himself up the bed, his ass only hurting as it rubbed against the sheets a little bit.

“Now, I wanted to use rope, but on short notice these will have to do,” Cartman said, revealing a pair of handcuffs. They were shiny and new, and they looked pretty real. He half expected them to be gag ones, or decorated with pink fuzz around the edges, but no- Cartman had with a more serious tone for this. “Yeah?”

Kyle nodded eagerly, watching as they were placed on the bed. He saw Cartman pull out a few more things but didn’t get a good enough look at what they were. His body shuddered in excitement.

“Put your hands up,” Cartman instructed, cuffing both of Kyles wrists to each other and the headboard. “Good? Not too tight?”

The metal was close to his skin, it would definitely irritate it over time, but it didn’t feel like it was cutting off circulation or anything. He wiggled his wrists a little bit, checking how much he could move. “No, it’s perfect Sir.”

“Not perfect just yet… I got you something to wear.” Slowly Cartman revealed something Kyle had only ever thought about wearing-

A collar.

It was a deep shade of green, with black trimmings, and it was chunky, but not too thick. Engraved on the front of it was two letters. E.C. for Eric Cartman. As in property of.

Kyle bit his lip and tried not to let his excitement show on his face too much.

“I thought it would look nice on you,” He reached over and caressed Kyle’s neck, before placing it on Kyles neck and tightening it enough that Kyle could steal breathe fine, but could definitely feel it on his skin. “You like?”

“I fucking love. Thank you Sir, you spoil me.” Kyle grinned, hoping he looked as good as he felt.

“Just the calm before the storm baby.” He kissed the tip of Kyle’s nose.

“Bring it on.” Kyle challenged.

Cartman raised a brow. “Oh I will,” He reached down and held up a black ring shaped object, Kyle did know what it was this time, but the larger boy still explained. “This is a cock ring. It’s gonna make sure you don’t come until I say you can.”

Kyle swallowed hard, so that’s what they were doing. Cartman had mentioned being interested in orgasm denial, and Kyle hadn’t objected- it sounded hot.

Cartman lubed up the ring and stroked Kyles cock once, coating it with the liquid. He slowly sank the ring over Kyles length, the ginger letting out a long groan as it went, the stimulation felt so good. He wasn’t sure he would be able to last all that long…

The ring was snug, but not causing any pain. If anything, it made him harder.

Cartman licked his lips, fuck. He leant over Kyle and pressed their lips together. It was messy, tongues moving like mad against each other, Kyles desperation to be touched coming out in the kiss.

“I need you to tell me when you’re close…” Cartman whispered, his hand wrapping around Kyle, making the smaller boy gasp. “If you come before I say, there will be consequences.”

“Oh yeah?” Kyle backchatted, he really liked being cheeky like this. “What’ll you do to me?”

Cartman kissed along Kyles cheek until he reached his ear. “Baby boy, you don’t wanna know.” He purred in a whisper, taking the lobe between his teeth as he began to move his hand.

Kyle let out a whimper, any friction was amazing to him right now. He didn’t think not having an orgasm for five days would do this to him, in fact he probably went five day without an orgasm plenty of times before. But it was because he _couldn’t_ that it was making him so horny. Because it was an order.

“Oh fuck.” Kyle let out, his head tilting back as pleasure ran through him, it definitely wouldn’t be long before he was telling Cartman he was close.

“Colour?”

“Green. So fucking green.”

Cartman was sucking small marks onto the side of his neck, his teeth occasionally grazing the skin. At the same time, his hand began to focus on the sensitive head of Kyle’s cock. Kyle moaned out loud, his legs tensing and his hips moving up a little. Shit- it was too good.

“Sir, ‘M close.” He mumbled, words not coming easy.

Cartman’s hand stroked once more before slipping off of him, leaving Kyle writhing. “Not yet.”

“Oh god.” Kyle groaned out, that feeling of utter denial… it hurt in the best way.

Cartman continued to kiss his neck more as he waited for Kyle to calm down some. Kyle, however, just wanted his hand back on his dick. He wanted to rush Cartman along, but knew he would have to wait longer if he even attempted.

Cartman began to kiss down Kyles chest, licking over his nipples. Kyle’s hips thrusted up, the sensitive buds shooting pleasure down to his cock. “So sensitive…” Cartman breathed, taking the nipple into his mouth again, while his hand resumed his stroking.

Kyle sighed in relief, it felt so good, too good. He never wanted this to end. Cartman swapped nipples, not before blowing cool air over the one he had just abused and watching Kyle shiver.

It was embarrassingly quick how fast Kyle approached orgasm, but again, Cartman’s hand slipped off.

“Fucking hell,” He cried out, his hips thrusting into nothing again. “I was right there…”

“I know…” Cartman said, running a hand through Kyles hair softly. “Soon, I promise.”

The next time he was inside Cartman’s mouth, and the pleasure overtook him entirely. Cartman’s large hands had to hold his hips down he was thrashing so much.

“Gonna come, oh fuck, I’m gonna come!” Kyle exclaimed

“Nope.” Cartman chuckled, pulling his mouth off and giving the head a lick before moving away fully.

Kyle sobbed in frustration. “Please, I want to come this time.”

Cartman shook his head and move back up Kyles body, kissing him deeply again. “You’ll come when I say you can come.”

And despite his frustration and desperation, Kyle could admit that was fucking hot.

As Cartman kissed him again, Kyle thought he could head a buzzing sound, but decided it was probably his mind going crazy. That was until he felt intense vibrations shooting through him from the base of his cock. He threw his head back and nearly orgasmed on the spot.

“Oh, fuck me what the fuck?” He garbled out, glancing down and seeing a small vibrator in Cartman’s hand.

“Oh yeah,” He shrugged. “I got this as well.”

“Cartman, it’s too much…” He panted, making eye contact with the dominant, pleading to end it, but also not wanting it to stop.

He felt a slap on his inside thigh. “Who?”

Kyle sobbed again. “ _Sir_ I’m… I’m gonna come.” He said instead, feeling his orgasm coming.

Only for it to be taken away again cruelly. “No, no no please!”

“Colour?” Cartman asked, Kyle guessed he must’ve looked a state if he was checking.

He didn’t need to think about the answer. It was tough and he was gonna beg and moan for it to stop and be over, but that’s why they had safe words. Because he didn’t really mean it. This was the best he’d felt in… ever. “Still green.”

“Good boy. Okay, you can come this time.” He grinned pressing the vibrator back against Kyle, right on the head this time.

“Oh god, thank you thank you, oh fuck yes!” He cried out, feeling himself getting close and closer and close until-

Nothing.

Kyle let out a scream of frustration. “Fuck! You said! You said I could come!” and if the cock ring weren’t on he would have.

“I lied,” Cartman said simply. “If you think you’re coming before I’ve fucked you, you’re wrong.”

Kyle’s cock throbbed at the idea of being fucked right now. He wanted to come, he wanted to get fucked. It was a win win situation.

“Please fuck me Sir. I want you inside me.” Kyle pleaded.

“I don’t know… it seems like you just want to come…” Cartman teased, occasionally pressing the vibrator to Kyle’s dick in short one second bursts.

Kyle shook his head. “No, I want _you._ Wanna feel you inside me, want you to fill me up,” Thank god he watched porn, otherwise he would not be on the same level of talking dirty as Cartman was. “I’ll do anything.”

“Anything?” Cartman raised a brow.

Kyle nodded eagerly. “Anything.”

Cartman stood from the bed and began undressing. _‘Finally’_ Kyle though, watching the layers come off and enjoying the view. He liked Cartman’s body way more than he thought he would. The soft curves of it, the love handles, his large round stomach and thick full thighs… fuck. He wanted to touch him.

“You’re so hot.” Kyle whispered, watching as Cartman finally tugged off his shirt. He would never usually say anything like that to the guy, but it was so different in this scenario. Kyle wanted to be vulnerable in this room, he wanted to be whiny and needy and desperate- and he wanted Cartman to know how attracted to him he was.

Cartman just kind of went still and shook his head, obviously not believing he was attractive. Kyle rolled his eyes while he wasn’t looking. Oh well, Kyle loved the away he looked and that was enough for right now.

Cartman turned to him, fully nude, and Kyle couldn’t stop himself from looking at his cock. He wanted that- now.

“Okay Kyle, you said you’d do anything, and I’ve been waiting years for this,” He climbed back on the bed, and moved his junk near Kyles face. His dick sat heavy in front of Kyles eyes. He opened his mouth, wanting to give Cartman the pleasure he deserved but it seemed Cartman had other plans. He instead lifted his cock up and presented the real prize.

“Suck my balls.”

Kyle snorted and laughed, holy shit. He had forgotten about the time in his life when Cartman was desperate for him to suck his balls. He never thought it would actually happen outside of imaginationland. “You’ve gotta be kidding me?”

Cartman’s eyes grew dark and he sank a hand into Kyles hair, pulling it harshly. “Suck my fucking balls Kyle.”

Kyles mouth dropped open in a flash and he took the warm, hairless (Which how did he not notice that before?) balls into his mouth. “Yeah…” Cartman hummed, watching as his ultimate fantasy came alive right in front of him.

Kyle was tender, taking them into his mouth one by one and applying gentle teasing pressure. He never dropped eye contact with Cartman, sucking lewdly on the testicles and seeing how much pleasure it gave him.

“You look good like this…” Cartman mused. “I like how obedient you are, I always wanted you to be like this. Not permanently, I couldn’t deal without your fiery attitude. But you being submissive because of my dick? Well that I could get into.”

Kyle hummed, agreeing fully, sucking softly as he dedicated himself to the task at hand.

Cartman eventually wanted more and pulled away. He took the key and unlocked Kyles wrists, watching as the ginger circled them out and stretched a little. He dropped a bottle of lube down to him. “Don’t think about touching your cock. I want you to prep yourself why you suck me off. You’ve got three minutes.”

Kyle quickly moved into a position where he could press a finger inside himself, and opened his mouth to take Cartman’s cock this time. He hoped he wasn’t shit at sucking dick, this was his first time doing it after all. It was hot and heavy on his tongue, and he couldn’t take it that far, but he sucked and licked as much as he could, loving the feeling.

He only got two fingers inside of himself by the time Cartman announced three minutes had passed. He whined when Cartman took his dick out of his mouth, Cartman just smirked in response- obviously happy that Kyle was so attached to his cock.

Cartman quickly grabbed Kyles wrists and cuffed them back up. “Wouldn’t want you using those hands now would we?” He lubed up his length and got into position, the head of his cock pressing gently at Kyles asshole. “You want this cock?”

Kyle gasped out a moan. “Yes, god yes Sir.” He wriggled his ass, trying to get it inside of him.

“I think you can do better than that… beg me for it Kyle.” Cartman purred, overjoyed when Kyle flushed red.

“I… Please fuck me Sir?” Kyle uttered, it sounded more like a question.

“Nope, try again.”

Kyle groaned and tried again. “Please, Sir, I want you inside of me, fuck me please.”

“Still not good enough…”

Kyle let out a cry of frustration. “God damn it! I want that big fucking cock inside of me right now _Sir_ , I want you to fuck me until I forget my fucking name so please, _please_ hurry up and fuck me.”

Cartman grinned. “Good boy.” And he pushed in.

It was tight, Kyle definitely wasn’t prepared enough, but he didn’t care. The slight pain made it feel even better. Cartman didn’t give him time to adjust, and started really hammering into him right away.

“Oh my god!” Kyle yelled. “Oh! Yes!”

“Needed this didn’t you? You fucking cock slut.” Cartman growled, his hands gripping Kyles hips as he thrust harder.

Kyle hummed. “Yes, yes, needed you so bad!” He panted.

Cartman was so big, and rubbing him in all the right places, it was like a perfect fit- nothing ever felt this good.

Cartman reached for something on the bedside table, and suddenly Kyle’s phone was in hand. He snapped a photo of Kyle, who was wrecked. His cock was leaking, his chest was red and his neck was littered with bite marks. You could even see Cartman’s cock pushing into him. The best part was absolutely his face, almost drooling and eyes filled with tears. He was looking directly at the camera, almost like he was posing for it.

Fuck, he was incredible. 

Cartman threw the phone to one side.

“You’re mine Kyle. _Mine,_ ” Cartman rumbled into his ear. “Who do you belong to?”

“You, oh god you, I’m yours!” Kyle cried out in bliss, the weight of the collar around his neck was so comforting, he really did want to belong to Cartman like this.

“Fuck yes you are, you’re so good for me baby. Does my good boy want to come his brains out?” Cartman asked, teasing a finger over the head of Kyles angry red erection.

Kyle shrieked; his cock was so sensitive. “Please, please make me come, I’ve been so good…”

“I know baby, I know.” Cartman grabbed something from the bed.

Kyle kept uttering different variations of begging, he needed to orgasm right now- he was gonna die. He felt Cartman’s hand slide off the cock right, more blood rushing back to his dick than ever, he moaned loudly at the sensation. Only topped by the intense feeling of vibrations just under the head of his cock.

“Oh fuck! Fuck, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna fucking cum,” He yelled out, making sure Cartman knew in case he wanted to stop it. He looked up at his controller, his eyes big and wet. “Please can I cum Sir?”

Lust flashed through Cartman’s eyes, and he nodded eagerly. “Yeah, you can come Kyle, come for me.”

Kyle was gone, his back arched more than he ever thought possible as his orgasm crashed through him. The vibrations continued as he felt shockwaves of pleasure through his body. Wet strips of cum decorated his chest as they shot from his desperate cock.

“Oh Cartman,” No that wasn’t right. “No, shit- mmm, Sir…,” That didn’t sound quite right either. “Fuck. _Eric!_ ”

Kyle felt like his orgasm went on for years until the vibrations got too much and he pawed at Cartman’s hand to take it off which thankfully he did. But he was still getting his brains fucked out of him.

Kyle felt like a ragdoll his body was dead tired, so he flopped, only staying up thanks to the cuffs. He kept whimpering Cartman’s name as he shook. Cartman ploughed into him for at least a minute longer before his hips began to stutter.

“Fuck Kyle… I’m gonna come inside you. Gonna fill you up…” He whispered before his orgasm crashed into him. He buried his face in Kyles neck, his hips giving three final thrust before he was spent.

The only sound in the room was heavy breathing. Both of them were too fucked out to move, but now that it was all over, Kyle began to feel the pain.

“Eric,” He whispered, his throat dry and scratchy. “Hurts.”

He felt like a baby, but he didn’t have the strength to say more.

Cartman groaned, lifting his head up. “Okay.” He kissed Kyles cheek and gently removed himself from Kyles body. Kyle felt the cum drip out of him and moaned a little. He had never felt something like that- he couldn’t believe he let Eric Cartman come inside of him!

Cartman grabbed the small key and unlocked the cuffs, rubbing Kyle wrists to get the blood flow back into them.

“Better?” He asked. Kyle nodded.

Suddenly big arms were wrapped around him, Cartman hugging him from the side. “You did do good, I’m so proud of you.” He kissed him softly on his neck. “How are you feeling?” Kyle didn’t know why, but he felt his body shake and began to sob. What the fuck? “Cartman rocked him gently. “Shhh, it’s okay, I’m here. I’m here.”

“I don’t- I don’t know what’s happening.” Kyle stuttered, through his tears.

“Doing this takes a lot emotionally. It’s okay, your body just neds to let it out.” Cartman explained, keeping him wrapped up warm and covered in kisses. He kept praising him too, which was weird but so nice.

“Do you want to take a bath?”

Kyle shook his head. “Nap now, bath later.”

Cartman snorted a laugh. “Okay, c’mon.”

He pulled the covers of his bed up over the two of them, Cartman acting as the big spoon while Kyle was the little. Cartman’s hands quickly undid the buckle on Kyles collar and removed the dark green fabric.

“Thank you, Eric.” Kyle smiled softly, dozing off to sleep. He didn’t even realise he was still using his first name.

Cartman smiled softly, his cheeks red as he looked down at the sleeping Jew. He kissed his head gently.

“Sleep well Kyle.”


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the morning after and the two share some intimate moments. Someone finds out what's been going on and Kyle makes a shocking self discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 3000 hits?? Y'all are making me blush! Thanks for supporting this so much! You're all beautiful people. all last chapters comments touched my little heart, they always do! 
> 
> We're finally getting in to more of the good cush of Eric's past, and I'm so hype!
> 
> Fun Fact- i have a friend who i made read my fic and now she loves it. she doesn't even watch south park! But she pesters me for new chapters all the time, I've made a monster! :D Love her for it though- get you a friend who reads your smutty fanfics.
> 
> Anywho- on with the show!

_“Great to see you back Eric.” The annoying nasal voice said as he re-entered his room._

_“Fuck off Stacey.” Eric sneered, flipping her the bird._

_She tutted. “You just got yourself out of solitary confinement- would you like to go back in?”_

_Eric swallowed dryly. “No.”_

_“Good. Your new roommate will be here shortly. If you pull anything again Eric, there will be more severe consequences.” She threatened, moving to stand closer to him. Eric was tall, but with her heels she was taller._

_He laughed humourlessly. “When are you going to stop giving me new roommates? You know what will happen right?” It had been two months since he had started living in hell and he had been through five roommates so far. Each and every one he was able to make move out of his room._

_But with each and every one came a trip “Underground”- that was what all the students called it anyway. It was a room build for punishment. No food, no water, low lighting and isolation. Sometimes a teacher would be permitted to hit them when they were down there, it was a way of breaking the children down until they didn’t have the power to fight anymore. And it worked on most of the children._

_But Eric was resilient._

_He had been down there at least eleven times now, and not once had he decided to stop being the horrible fucker he was._

_But… it was draining him. He actually didn’t know how much longer he could put on a brave face._

_It was like living in prison._

_“Eric, please don’t make me send you back down there. It’s a real nuisance to keep checking on you.” She rolled her eyes and made to leave the room._

_“Wait,” Eric called out, stopping the lump in his throat and the wobble in his voice. “Can I have something to eat please?” He hated being so weak, but he was so fucking hungry…_

_“I don’t know, let’s see… how much weight did you lose this week?” She went under Eric’s bed and pulled out some scales._

_He wanted to cry. She really had been serious about making him lose weight. He was slimmer than he had ever been. But it wasn’t from good weight loss. It was malnutrition. They barely let him eat. His portions were so much smaller than everyone else’s, and sometimes he didn’t get to eat at all. Stacey would weigh him every week to see how much food he would be allowed the next week, and it was humiliating. And illegal and wrong._

_If Kyle we’re here, he would probably have some big speech planned out about the inhumanity of it all or something._

_He felt a pang in his chest. He missed his friends. His missed South Park- which he never thought he would say._

_He stripped down to his underwear and stood on the scales._

_He had lost 4 pounds._

_Stacey hummed. “Average results. You can eat in the morning.” She stood and left._

_Eric collapsed to the floor and broke down. His whole body shook as he cried, fat wet tears streaking down his face. He would die here. He would! And he had so much he wanted to do… It all seemed to stupid now. He had to let himself feel like this now so he could be strong again tomorrow. But he was so hungry, and bruised and tired of it all._

_“Are you okay?” A voice asked from the doorway._

_Eric looked up and saw a scrawny kid, big curly blonde hair and wide eyes in the doorway. He was holding two bags, clearly, he was the new roommate._

_“Fuck off.” Eric sobbed out, his chest feeling tight as he breathed harder._

_The kid moved over to him and held his hand. “It’s okay, breath with me. I think you’re having a panic attack.” The stranger guided him through some breathing exercises until Eric had stopped panicking and crying._

_“I get panic attacks a lot.” He explained._

_“…Thanks.” Eric said, looking away from him. Embarrassed to be so weak._

_“I’m Bradley.” He greeted with a small smile._

_Eric looked at his face, He was clearly a nervous guy, the hand that was offered to him was shaking slightly. Eric rolled his eyes and took the hand._

_“Eric.”_

_**_

_“Eric come on! Just play a little!” Bradley said in a whiny tone._

_“No, I’m not good at it. It’s stupid.” Eric complained, kicking the piano with his foot._

_After Bradleys first night, Eric couldn’t get him to leave. He had shown weakness early on and nothing he did deterred Bradley from staying in his room. It was fucking annoying at first, he followed him everywhere like a little lap dog, checking he was okay and defending him to others._

_But the more he stuck around, the more Eric got used to his company. He got used to the fact that Bradley would sacrifice some of his food to make Eric a little more full, that he would keep him company, even that he was teaching him the damn piano! And soon enough, another month had gone by. Eric had been underground less and less with each passing week._

_Things were kind of becoming bearable._

_“You’re still learning, of course it’s not good yet. I’ve been playing since I was little, so obviously I’m quite good.” He nodded, a little smugly._

_“Fine.” Eric stomped his way over to the seat Bradley was sitting on and squeezed himself onto it too. Not that it was much of a squeeze anymore. At least all the weight loss made it so his old friends wouldn’t be able to call him fatass anymore._

_He played a small bit of Der Flohwalzer for Bradley. He knew it was one of the easiest songs to play on piano, but still kind of felt proud, nonetheless._

_When he finished, he looked over at Bradleys beaming face, if he felt proud before he was ecstatic now. Bradley had a way of making him feel like that. “That was lovely.”_

_Bradleys hand touched his on the keys, but neither of them moved away. Eric sucked in a breath. Okay. This was new._

_“You never did tell me why you were sent here.” Eric whispered suddenly._

_Bradley scooted himself a little closer on the chair. “They um… They caught me kissing a boy.”_

_“Oh,” Eric replied, stupidly. “D-Do uh… do you think this place is helping you stop that?”_

_Bradley grinned. “I don’t know… let me check.” He cupped Eric’s face and pulled him into a soft kiss. Their lips touched gently, it was short and sweet and-_

_Perfect._

_“Hmm,” Bradley shook his head as they pulled away. “No, I don’t think they’re doing a very good job.”_

_“We should probably check again…” Eric chuckled and leaned in for another kiss, his heart racing, and his face flushing._

_With Bradley here, things might not be so hard after all._

* * *

When Kyle began to stir, he realised he was alone. It made him uncomfortable, he didn’t wanna be alone right now. He sighed wrapping the banket’s around himself tighter, his boxers were back on, Cartman must’ve done that. Speaking of- Where was Cartman? He wanted to be with his dom right now, he couldn’t explain it.

“Cartman?” He called out, his voice still hoarse.

There was a muffle curse word and soft thumping until the man in question appeared at the door.

“Shit, sorry, hi hello.” He looked flustered.

“Where did you go?” Kyle asked, his voice muffled by the blanket.

“I was running us a bath, I didn’t think you would be up yet. How are you feeling?” He inquired.

Kyle shrugged. He could feel the dried cum on his chest, not to mention the remnants of cum still inside of him. “I feel gross.”

Cartman chuckled, walking over to the bed. He grabbed a bottle from the bed side table and unscrewed the cap, giving it to Kyle to drink. “Here.”

Kyle wriggled himself into a sitting position and accepted the water, chugging almost all of it down in one. He hadn’t realised he was that thirsty. “Thanks.”

“Do you need any pain killers?” Cartman asked.

Kyle thought for a second and sensed he wasn’t in that much pain. He shook his head. “Nah, I’m okay.”

“Food then? Are you hungry?”

Kyle snorted. “What are you doing?”

“Huh?” Cartman asked confused.

“You’re being really attentive and it’s kind of weird.”

Cartman pushed Kyle’s shoulder in a joking way. “Fuck off. It’s called aftercare you Jew. It was your first time doing this stuff, its mentally exhausting. I don’t want you to experience a drop, they suck.”

Kyle didn’t really know what a drop was, but he accepted the information as fact. Cartman knew more about this after all.

“So food?”

Kyle frowned. “I kind of just wanted to lie with you for a bit.”

Cartman’s cheeks went red. “Oh. Right. Did you maybe wanna do that in the bath? It’ll get cold is all…” He explained.

Kyle rolled his eyes, free to do so now they were not in a scene. “Fine. Carry me?”

It was Cartman’s turn to roll his eyes, but he stood up and pulled the blankets off of a very nude Kyle. He hoisted hm up bridal style into his arms, barely breaking a sweat. “You’re high maintenance.”

Kyle poked his togue out. “I’m just tired, fuckface.”

They arrived at the bathroom and Kyle was plopped down onto his feet. The bath was fully run, and it smelt divine. Bubbled were formed on the surface layer of the water. It was all very romantic looking, but Kyle assumed it was done for comfort- obviously.

“Alright, feel free to get in, I’m just gonna grab some more water, I’ll be right back.” He reassured, darting out of the room.

Kyle nodded dazed. His head hurt. Probably from all the yelling he had done. He flushed red. So embarrassing!

He took a few steps to Cartman’s bathroom cabinet and opened it, hoping to find some of the pain killers Cartman had proposed earlier. He found something else.

On the shelf of the cupboard was a little orange bottle, medically prescribed. Kyle reached out and grabbed it, curiosity getting the better of him.

_Fluoxetine._

Huh.

“I got you an apple as well if you…” Cartman trailed off as he re-entered the room and saw the orange bottle in Kyle’s hand. “Um.”

“S-Sorry, I was looking for pain meds!” Kyle explained in a hurry.

“I thought you said you were okay?” Cartman said, eyes not leaving the pill bottle.

“My head started to hurt- it’s nothing. Cartman do you have… are you okay?”

Cartman swallowed, clearly uncomfortable. “I’m… better. My therapist prescribes it. It’s cool, I’ve been on them for a while now.” He took the bottle from Kyles hand and put it back in the cupboard.

“I’m sorry.” Kyle said genuinely, his hand coming to rest on Cartman’s shoulder. "I didn’t know you went to therapy."

"Yeah, every Tuesday afternoon. I get to miss math." He joked, slowly approaching Kyle and taking the medication from his hand.

"How long have you been going for?" He asked, knowing it was private but so intrigued as to why Cartman even started therapy.

"A year or so? I started last year when I was away, and then I transferred to a new one over here. She's real nice." He smiled.

Kyle nodded. "C-Can I ask why?"

Cartman stiffened a bit. "Umm... there a lot of stuff you don't know Kyle. It’s a lot of stuff I'm kind of not ready to talk about," he smiled sadly. "Sorry."

Kyle shook his head. "No, no- don't be. I... you can talk to me if you need too. I know Germany wasn't great for you so if it’s about that-"

"What do you know about Germany?" He furrowed his brow in confusion. Suddenly it clicked. "Fucking Butters."

"No!" Kyle defended suddenly "Well yes, but he didn't tell me anything, I swear! Just that he stayed in contact with you and that it was a bit shit really."

Cartman seemed to think it over. "Okay. I believe you."

"Was it really that bad?" Kyle inquired, reaching out and holding Cartman’s unoccupied hand.

Cartman swallowed. "It was hell."

Kyle nodded. They stood in silence for a moment before Kyle moved closed and softly pressed his lips to Cartman’s. It was tender, so many emotions seemingly passed between them in that moment.

The sound of the tap dripping into the bathwater, and the sound of their heavy breathing were the only noises in the room. And Kyle suddenly felt it was all a bit too intimate.

He pulled away.

"Uh, so anyway," he coughed. "The bath?"

Cartman smiled widely. "The bath."

Kyle shimmied out of his boxers and slid into the water, he let out a sigh. The water was boiling hot, just the way he liked it. He glanced over to see Cartman grab something from the medicine cabinet and strip off too. He slid into the water, behind Kyle, making the water level rise significantly.

“Here,” He handed Kyle a few pills. “They should help.”

“Thanks.” Kyle nodded, popping the pills in his mouth and letting Cartman pour water in too. He swallowed quickly.

Kyle rested back against Cartman, his big soft body was rather comfortable and he felt safe sitting in between Cartman’s legs. He hummed happily, closing his eyes.

“How was your prom meeting?” Kyle asked, wanting to actually talk through this. It made it feel less romantic.

“Ugh,” Cartman grumbled, his chest vibrating as he spoke. “Fucking bullshit, Wendy thinks she can design prom just because she’s student council president, but her ideas are shit! My ideas are flawless but they’re getting overlooked because of her, it’s bullshit.”

Kyle sighed in mock annoyance. “Go on then, tell me your idea.”

“Well, I want us to have a theme that’s actually interesting- Like underwater, or galaxy, or even like… fairytale themed! Something fun. But she,” He scoffed thinking about it. “Get this Kahl, she wants a shitty masquerade ball!”

Kyle snorted. “Why is that so bad?”

“My face is my best feature! I’m not covering that up!” He huffed.

“Yeah, well it’s not mine. Wendy gets my vote for sure.” Kyle jested.

“Fuck you,” Cartman rolled his eyes, poking Kyle in the side. “And your face isn’t that bad. I guess.”

Kyle rolled his head to one side, cheeks flushing. “Tha-”

“Except for your nose of course.”

“…And there it is.” Kyle sighed. But he kind of knew Cartman was joking at this point.

Kyle opened his eyes, looking down at the water and his legs. He looked so small compared to Cartman, thick thighs practically enveloping him. He liked that.

“Um… so I wanted to ask you something.” Kyle mumbled.

“Hmm?”

“Did you burn down a house?” he blurted out.

Cartman stiffened behind him a little and then laughed. “No, I tried to though. Failed, which I guess was a good thing.”

“Cartman!”

“Oh, whatever it was a long time ago, I haven’t tried to burn a house down since!” Cartman defended.

Kyle scoffed. “Oh well congratulations.”

“Thank you,” Cartman swallowed. “How do you know about that anyway?”

Kyle took a breath. “My mum. Last night we got in a big fight and somehow that came up.”

“Ah,” Cartman nodded. “That’s why you had sand in your vagina today.”

“I did not-!” He stopped himself, not baring to have the sand argument again. “Whatever, yeah, it was a big fight.”

“Yeah?”

“I called her a bitch.” Kyle admitted.

Cartman gripped his shoulder and laughed loudly., Kyle could feel the tensing of his belly on his back. “That’s fucking sweet dude, hold shit.”

Kyle wanted to berate Cartman but found himself laughing along. “I don’t think she’s a bitch. She was being one yesterday though.”

“…What happened?”

“She, uh, she found out you were back. And then she found out we had been hanging out, and she didn’t like that,” Kyle fiddled with his own hands. “I guess you mom knew you were bi, she found some magazine or something and showed my mom. It turns out my mom is a homophobe so that’s cool,” He said sarcastically. “She thinks you’re gonna turn me.”

There was silence for a few moments before Kyle felt Cartman’s strong arms wrap around him. “Sorry.”

Kyle shook his head, swallowing down the lump in his throat. “Not your fault. My dad though is weirdly supportive- I would’ve thought it would be the other way around really.”

“Nah Gerald is cool,” Cartman said before coughing. “I mean… like from what you’ve said, obviously. I know he was kind of shit when you were little what with the cheesing, and the trolling, but I guess he changed.”

Kyle frowned. Maybe Cartman had heard about his dad from Randy. The question was on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn’t do it. There was no way he could ask about Randy right now. So, he just hummed in agreement.

“What about Ike?” Cartman asked suddenly.

“What about him?”

“Does he know?”

Kyle really didn’t know. “I think he suspects something, but I won’t lie to Ike. I’ll… I’ll tell him if he asks.”

Cartman gave one final squeeze to Kyles waist before unravelling his arms. “Tilt your head back, your hair needs some TLC.”

Kyle chuckled. “What? You’re gonna wash it?”

“Duh. Now tilt your head back.” Kyle didn’t expect him to actually say yes, but fuck it, his hair did need washing.

Cartman wet Kyles hair thoroughly, the strands becoming straight for a second before they started to curl up again. He lathered shampoo onto his hands and gently massaged it into Kyles hair. Kyle hummed. It was very relaxing.

“Don’t fall asleep on me.” Cartman warned.

Kyle yawned. “I won’t.”

He allowed his hair to be shampooed for way longer than was necessary, before Cartman rinsed the suds out. Kyle was going to thank him when he felt a new product in his hair.

“What are you doing?” Kyle asked, the sweet coconutty scent hitting his nose.

“Conditioning?” Cartman said in a duh tone. “Oh my god, you don’t condition?!”

“I have a 2-in-1, that’s the same thing!” Kyle protested.

Cartman made a fake gagging sound behind him. “No wonder your hair is a mess. 2-in-1, Jesus Christ. I’m revoking your gay card.”

Kyle gasped. “You wouldn’t!”

“Already did,” Cartman laughed, running his fingers through Kyles now slippery hair. “Have fun eating pussy for the rest of your life.”

“Gross.” Kyle wrinkled up his nose, Cartman laughed.

“Are you going on that north park trip at the end of the month?” Cartman suddenly asked.

“Yeah, think it’s a whole year group thing, why?” Kyle replied.

“We could share a room. Make the trip more interesting.” He waggled his brows.

“Too risky dude,” Kyle shot down, there would be way too many chances to get caught. “Besides, I always bunk with Stan.”

“Ugh, fine. You wimp.” Cartman mocked, rinsing his hair again.

“I’m not a wimp, I’m cautious. I mean, could you imagine what people would say if they knew we we’re fucking? It would be bigger than Mecha Streisand.” Kyle was over reacting sure. But he wasn’t ready for people to know.

“Whatever, I’ll room with poor kid. Butters won’t care.” He shrugged. “I might not even go, I’m struggling to get time off work.”

“You work?” Kyle’s interest was piqued. “Where?”

“Ah Fuck,” He rubbed his head in contemplation. “Okay fine, but you can’t freak out.”

“No promises, dude.”

“I work at a BDSM club.”

Kyle was silent for a second before he turned around in the water to face Cartman. “You fucking what?!”

“See! I told you not to react like this Kahl!”

“You- are you even clean? Jesus, are you a prostitute- you can’t do that Cartman, this flat isn’t worth it, and I- oh my god what if I have something!” He panicked.

“Woah, calm down Jew,” Cartman said, coving Kyles mouth. “I don’t work there as a sex worker. I run the bar. And occasionally the after care services- that’s it.” He explained.

“You- oh. Right,” Kyle flushed red. “Sorry. I just… I thought you were… you know.”

“Yeah.”

“Where is there even a BDSM club in south park?” Kye asked, bewildered.

“It’s a little outside of town. They have a chain of clubs. I worked in one last year while I was in Zurich, then they transferred us here.” He explained, but realised he had said too much when Kyles eyes widened.

“What? Why we’re you in Zurich?” Switzerland was a very strange place to be if he was living in Germany.

“I… I lived there last year. After Germany.” Cartman admitted.

“I don’t understand, I thought you were at school there.” Kyle furrowed his brow in confusion.

“I was. But the time came to move on, so I did.” He shrugged, but Kyle could see there was more to it than that.

He wouldn’t push it though. Clearly Cartman wasn’t ready to talk.

But then-

“Who’s ‘Us’?”

“Huh?”

Kyle raised a brow. “You said “they transferred us”. Who were you with?”

Cartman huffed air out of his mouth. “Did i? That’s weird. Slip of the tongue.”

Kyle glared at him. “I can trust you right Cartman? Because you’re being really weird right now.”

Cartman gave him a sorry smile. “I will tell you. I will! I just… I can’t right now.”

Kyle rolled his eyes. “Fine. Whatever, I wanna get out of the bath, the water is cold.”

Cartman agreed and they both got out of the tub, Cartman taking special care to put some of his product into Kyles wet locks in the hopes that maybe he would stop wearing damn hat all the time because he liked the way his hair looked.

They both got dressed, Kyle into the clothes Stan had lent him the day before and Cartman into fresh PJ’s.

It wasn’t awkward, but there was definitely a strange air around them now. Kyle knew he was to blame for being so abrupt with the bath ending, but it was what it was.

“Hey, can you send me that photo?” Cartman asked from where he was sat on his bed.

Kyle tilted his head to the side. “What photo?”

Cartman gave him a ‘You’re kidding’ look. “The one of you, you know, in the throes of passion.” Cartman gestured awkwardly.

Kyles eyes went wide as he remembered seeing his phone in Cartman’s hand. At the time, he wanted to be on display like that, but the thought now was just embarrassing.

“What? No! You can’t have that!” Kyle yelled.

“Why?” Cartman wined. “I wanna see it whenever I want!”

“Someone could see! There’s no way I’m even keeping it.” Kyle rolled his eyes unlocking his phone.

“Woah, woah now let’s not be hasty- you haven’t even seen it, you don’t know how good you looked.” Cartman winked.

Kyles cheeks went red. “Fuck off.” He opened his gallery and-

Oh fuck.

He did look hot.

He was absolutely wrecked, but there was something so… real about it. Kyle could remember all the feelings as he looked at himself. He wasn’t very confident, but knowing he didn’t look like an absolute spaz when he was turned on was a real booster.

“See?” Cartman said, recognising the arousal in Kyles eyes. “Send me the picture Kyle? Pwetty pwease?”

“Ugh,” Kyle grumbled at his stupid voice. “Fine, but you’re putting it in a password protected folder and never looking at it in public- you understand?”

Cartman nodded quickly. “Hell yeah.”

Kyle watched as Cartman’s phone received the image, and he quickly saved it to a password protected file he called ‘cute puppy pics’.

“Wow, so inconspicuous.” Kyle deadpanned, but Cartman just flipped him off.

“If you even want a picture of my sexy ass, let me know.” Cartman offered.

“Yeah, thanks. I’ll keep it in mind.” He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Cartman poked his tongue out. “Anyway, are you staying?”

Kyle hummed and then swiftly shook his head. “I’m staying with Stan for the weekend. I can’t go home yet, but I can’t stay here. It’s too obvious.” He kind of did want to stay with Cartman but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. People would talk if they saw him staying here for a whole week.

“Whatever,” Cartman shrugged, but Kyle could see the disappointment in his eyes. “Before you go, I wanted to ask you… um, if maybe you wanted to come to the club with me sometime?” Kyles eye widened. “Not to like- make you do anything! Just… well, now that you know about it you might as well see it. It’s a great learning resource.”

Kyle nodded, understanding now where Cartman learnt everything he knew. “So that’s where you got all your knowledge then?”

“Pretty much,” He shrugged. “I was never involved in any of the scenes but watching them was helpful and being in charge of some aftercare stuff. Some dominants aren’t very good to their subs when it comes to after care, so we had a team to assist if needed. Thank God, because that shit is important.”

Kyle fidgeted uncomfortably. “It’s strange when you’re actually nice to me, but I get it. It’s like this weird need to be looked after.”

“I said it before, its mentally draining.”

“Wait, do you not need aftercare though?” He queried.

“Well, not as much, or not in the way you do. It’s… I don’t know. I personally get my aftercare from caring for you,” Kyle went bright red. “Yeah, I know its gay.”

Kyle scoffed. “Alright, I’ll come sometime. Just let me know when.”

“Sweet,” He grinned. “Now fuck off, I’ve got shit to do before bed and you’re gonna be a distraction if you’re not even staying.”

Kyle rolled his eyes, heading towards the door. “Fine, I’m going. But, um,” He bit his lip nervously. “Look, dude, if you do need to talk about anything, just do it. We’re both different now and we are friends so… I’m here for you or whatever.”

Cartman grinned. “Thanks, Kahl.”

* * *

**Mom:**

_Kyle where are you?_

_Come home right now!_

_Kyle, we need to talk_

_You’re grounded_

_Kyle please bubby, let me know you’re safe at least!_

_This is getting ridiculous_

_I know you’re at Stan’s house, I’m coming to get you_

_I’ve spoken with Sharron and you’re fine to stay the weekend but you’re coming home on Monday Kyle._

Kyle sighed as he read through his mother’s texts. It was D-Day so to speak. Him and Stan had a great weekend, but now it was Monday and after school Kyle would have to face the music. It was already lunch, so time was ticking away.

He walked through the corridor to his locker, pulling on the hem of t shirt Stan had lent him. It was some shitty band tee from Stans goth days and the material wasn’t very comfy but Kyle wasn’t gonna complain, it was something to wear at least!

“Mom’s been worried sick.” A voice said from behind him.

Kyle jumped out of his skin and turned to face Ike. “Jesus Christ Ike, you almost gave me a heart attack.”

Ike didn’t laugh or joke though. “I was worried too…” His bottom lip trembled, a telltell sign that he was about to cry, and Kyle quickly pulled his brother in for a tight hug. He saw Stan give him a questioning glance from the other side of the hallway where he was waiting with Kenny, but he waved a hand at them to let them know he would be with them in a bit.

“Ike, god, c’mon, let’s go outside.” His brother sniffled and nodded, following him out into the cold.

“Where were you?” He asked Kyle, his eyes rimmed red already.

“I was at Stan’s, I always go to Stans house when I need to get away from the house, you know that.” Kyle explained but Ike huffed out an irritated sigh.

“You’re such a liar. I know you didn’t go to Stan’s,” He retorted. “Why can’t you be honest with me?”

Kyle stammered. “I am being honest!”

“Then why did I see you get into a car with Cartman on Friday after school then?” He shot back and Kyle froze.

“I- I- I don’t-” Shit. They had been so careful, how the fuck had Ike seen? “You followed me?”

“I didn’t follow you, I was trying to find you to talk to you, but then you walked out of school and got in his truck and you drove off.” Ike explained.

Kyle swallowed. “You didn’t tell mom, did you?”

“No!” Ike cried out “Of course I didn’t tell her, I’m not an asshole! Besides, I think she was out of order too. We haven’t been speaking.” He shrugged.

“Oh, sorry Ike. I don’t want to get you involved-”

“Well I am involved,” Ike interrupted. He sighed. “Are you… together?”

“What?” He exclaimed.

“Are you and Cartman like… you know… boyfriends?” He asked awkwardly.

“No, no no no no no- we’re not- its not- It’s complicated.” Kyle finished.

“So… you’re fucking then?” Ike thought out loud. “Oh god, of course you are. The hickeys, the mysterious outings- I mean you defended him in an argument with mom for Christ’s sake. I can’t believe I didn’t see it sooner.”

“Ike! Jesus, don’t say it like that!” Kyle grimaced.

Ike smirked. “Oh sorry, should I say making looooove.” He poked Kyle in the side.

“Okay, no, gross. We’re fucking- happy?” Kyle decided.

Ike shrugged. “I mean, I don’t know if I would say happy, but congrats on getting laid I guess.”

Kyle laughed before he realised that this meant Ike knew he was gay. “You don’t… you don’t care about me being…”

“Gay?” Ike laughed. “Oh my god dude, I couldn’t care less. Hell, I think I kind of like Firkle in my class, so who am I to judge?”

“Oh my god,” Kyle let out a huge sigh of relief. “Thank god. I was so worried you would react like mom,” He stiffened. “Shit, mom.”

“Yeah…” Ike sighed. “You know, dad seems to be keeping her under wraps for now. She hasn’t made any weird comments since that night at least.”

“Yeah, but… if she reacted like that to Cartman being gay, how is she gonna react to us?” Kyle ran a hand through his hair, which annoyingly was fucking soft from all that conditioner.

Ike shrugged. “Who cares Kyle? We’ve got each other. And I guess you’ve got Cartman.”

Kyle rolled his eyes. “We’re not together.”

“Yet.”

“Fuck off, you little brat.”

The two of them made their way back into school, both feeling happier, like a weight had been lifted from their chests. They did have each other. And they always would.

Kyle walked into the cafeteria and locked eyes wit Cartman who shot him a smile, his big cheeks raising, dimples appearing and showing his perfect white teeth. He waved his hand, motioning for Kyle to come over and join them.

Something was… different. Kyles mind raced.

_‘Surely you can see how much of a connection you guys have!’_

_‘There’s literally nothing like sex, especially when you’re in love with the person.’_

_‘And I guess you’ve got Cartman.’_

His heart skipped a beat in his chest as he forced himself to smile back.

Fuck.


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made, and Kyle and Cartman get frisky on the phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Hope y'all doing good!
> 
> Thanks again for all you comments and kudos, i love you all so much!
> 
> (Sorry if this chapter seems like filler... it kind of is. but its necessary filler! Next will be better i pwomise!)
> 
> Enjoy!!

_“Eric… oh god…” Bradley moaned softly, feeling Eric finally push fully inside of him._

_The two had been secretly together for two whole months and had finally decided to take the next step. It had been difficult, with them having no supplies aside from fingers and saliva, but they made do, and Bradly was for sure in pain, but he wanted this more than anything._

_“Are you okay?” Eric whispered, kissing his neck softly. The two of them were in a spooning position, Eric holding the frail boy tight to him._

_Not that Eric was any less frail. The teachers said he was thin now. Gaunt, really._

_He was rarely hungry and when he was- he forced himself to throw it up. He couldn’t afford to put on weight. Throwing up was easier than another beating._

_Or worse- a night underground._

_He still felt so fat. He looked fat in the mirror; he didn’t want to eat anything so he could lose more weight but he couldn’t do it. He would sneak a ton of food from the canteen into his room and scoff it all._

_It never stayed in his body for long. Eric knew it wasn’t right, but this was his life now._

_Still, he had Bradley with him. His roommate didn’t know about the throwing up. He didn’t need to know, it would only make him worry. But he was there to hold at night, and kiss and hug, and now they we’re finally making lo-_

_Sex._

_They were having sex._

_“It hurts, but its okay. I want to make you feel good.” He breathed out a shuddery breath._

_Eric stayed still for a while before the pleasure building became too much and he had to move. He pulled out and pushed in, thrusting shallowly into Bradley._

_Eric came after about a minute; he used his hand to make Bradley come after._

_Eric was sitting on the edge of his bed, head in his hands._

_“Eric-”_

_“I’m sorry, okay?” he swallowed; his throat felt thick. “That was my first time.”_

_It was embarrassing admitting it. He was sure Bradley wasn’t a virgin based on the guys he was with back home, so he didn’t wanna be a total loser._

_“Eric its okay! I don’t care how long it lasted, I’m just happy I get to be with you.” He cooed, nuzzling into Eric’s neck._

_He always made him feel better like that. He was so nice. Too nice. Eric had a hard time trusting people who were that nice, but he made an exception for Bradley. After everything, he trusted him fully._

_“Fine,” Eric huffed. “But next time I’m gonna be awesome.”_

_And he was._

_He got better and better, more confident with time. Bradley would even tell him he was the best he’d ever had which was a pretty big compliment._

_Everything was going well until Eric fucked it up._

_The slap echoed throughout their shared room, Bradley looking into Erics eyes with fear._

_“W-Why would you hit me?” Bradley asked, trembling._

_“It- it was heat of the moment! A spank! I… I thought it would be hot.” He explained desperately._

_Bradley shook his head. “Its not hot. Not for me. So many people have hurt me Eric, and I can’t have you do it too. I just can’t!” He began to tear up._

_“Shit,” Cartman pulled his boyfriend in for a tight hug. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry- I’ll never do it again.”_

_Bradley sniffled. “Promise?”_

_“I promise.”_

_The two decided against sex that night, and Eric felt like shit. He… really wanted to try those kinds of things. And if he couldn’t… he was worried his anger and frustration would come out in other ways, much like it had when he was a child. Like when he tried to burn his own mothers house down._

_He hated that version of himself._

_Feeling guilty, but not trusting himself at that current moment, Eric excused himself to jerk off to a fantasy that got him every time._

_He was back in South Park with Kyle pressed against the locker. His thick fingers were wrapped around his throat, and Kyle was hard. But in this fantasy, Kyle didn’t freak out and Eric didn’t call him names. They kissed and touched and_ came.

_Eric grunted as he finished. Letting his body cool down before he returned to their room._

_He knew he shouldn’t be doing this, thinking of Kyle still. But Kyle was like a drug- always had been. Eric craved his attention and it kind of sucked not having anyone around he could really argue with._

_He missed that fucking Jew._

_He asked Butters about him, well about everyone really, but nothing very interesting was happening in South Park. Everyone was just studying and partying. It was better than what Eric was doing but still sounded boring._

_It was a few weeks later when Eric and Bradley were getting intimate again, and while he really liked Bradley- his mind kept drifting to Kyle. It wasn’t his fault-he two of them looked so similar! Thin, scrawny, big curly hair. The only difference was colour._

_So Eric did what any bad boyfriend would do- he imagined it was Kyle he was fucking instead of sweet Bradley. Just to spice things up, he didn’t mean any harm._

_It didn’t matter that much until Eric felt the wrong name slip past his lips._

_“Kyle…”He breathed out in a shaky breath._

_Bradley stiffened._

_“Who is Kyle?” He frowned._

_Eric paled. “I didn’t say Kyle.” He lied._

_“Yes, you did!” Bradley, for the first time ever, looked angry. “Who is Kyle?”_

_Eric’s mouth opened and closed like a fish, his brain working too slowly to formulate a good lie, or explanation._

_As he was about to answer, the door burst open._

_“I knew something was up with you two.” The nasal voice said from the door._

_The two looked over and saw Stacy and three other teachers standing in the doorway._

_The two scrambled to get off of each other, Eric slipping out of his lover quickly, but it was too late. They had seen what they had seen._

_“We weren’t doing anything!” Bradley protested; the bed sheet wrapped around his nude form._

_“Sure you weren’t,” She scoffed. “You make me sick.” She spat._

_She made a gesture, and the first teacher walked in and slapped Bradley across the face with so much force he fell to the floor._

_“Ay! Don’t fucking touch him!” Eric yelled, standing up and throwing a punch of his own._

_He did manage to hit the large man, but he suddenly felt waved of shock running through him, his body spasming and collapsing._

_They’d fucking tased him._

_“What should we do with them?” A voice asked._

_Stacey hummed. “I think they both need a little trip underground, don’t you?”_

_“Please don’t!” Bradley begged, his body trembling in fear. “O-Or just take me! Leave Eric, he didn’t do anything.”_

_Erics heart ached. Even now, Bradley was still trying to protect him._

_His still jittery body gained some control back and he shook his head. “N-No, my fault…”_

_He was kicked in the stomach, making him cough uncontrollably._

_“Eric!”_

_He didn’t remember much past that. Only that he passed out and had woken up alone in a room underground. He groaned as he sat up, his body ached everywhere._

_“Eric?” A quiet voice whispered._

_“Huh?” His memories came flooding back and he stood up quickly, his vision going blurry. “Bradley? Where are you?”_

_“The next room over, are you okay?” He asked, his voice trembling._

_“I’m fine, are you?” Bradly confirmed that he was okay. Clearly a lie, but Eric didn’t push it- they both knew what underground was like. “Bradley- I’m so sorry. A-About before, I wasn’t thinking.”_

_“Its alright.”_

_“No, it’s not! I’m- I shouldn’t have been thinking about anyone but you. I had a moment of weakness, it’ll never happened again. God, I’m going crazy in this fucking place.” He rubbed his eyes and suddenly had a idea. “Brad- baby, we’ve gotta get out.”_

_“Get out? How Eric? There’s no way!” He sobbed._

_“I’ll find a way- for us. I promise I will.” He sounded confident. And he was. He’d had enough of all this bullshit. He was Eric fucking Cartman and he wasn’t a pussy. Manipulation and scheming were like breathing for him. How had he forgotten that?_

_He would get them out of here._

_Even if he died, he would._

* * *

“What did your brother want?” Stan asked as Kyle sat down with them at their table.

Kye shrugged. “Nothing really, he just had a shit weekend. Girl troubles.” He lied. No way was he telling everyone at the table what really went down.

“Ah, we’ve all been there. Tell him to hit up his Uncle Kenny his he needs any advice.” Kenny offered.

“Yeah, that’s a no from me.” Kyle laughed.

“Are you guys going on that North Park trip next week?” A nasal voice said.

Turning around, Craig’s gang was standing at their table. They all mostly got along with each other nowadays, only having the odd fallout here and there.

“Yeah, what about you guys?” Stan sighed, not looking forward to a boring trip away.

“Hell yeah we’re going!” Clyde said too enthusiastically. “We come to you guys with an offer.”

Cartman crossed his arms, the muscles flexing, Kyle screamed internally. “Oh yeah? What kind of deal?”

“Jimmy can hook us all up with tickets to get into an exclusive north park club,” Craig explained, much more chilled out and monotone than Clyde had been. “Assuming you all have fake ID’s that is.”

The guys all looked around at each other nodding to confirm, except Butters who looked worried.

“Great. Jimmy said he could- ack!- get us all in for h-half price,” Tweek clarified. “B-But we – Hgk!- Need you guys to make up numbers. The deal can only happen if you guys are in!”

“Well, I’m down 100%. This trip is gonna be boring, so anything that’ll liven it up is wildly accepted in my books.” Kenny nodded, agreeing to the plan.

“I think most of us will be down, we’re not fucking wet wipes.” Cartman rolled his eyes.

“I don’t know if Kyle will go…” Stan pondered out loud.

“What? Dude why would I miss out?”

“I dunno,” Stan shrugged. “Thought you might sneak off to see your secret North Park girlfriend is all.” Stan smirked.

“Stan!” Kyle berated, his cheeks going red. He could feel Cartman’s gaze on him, he didn’t make eye contact.

“Dude! You got a girl and didn’t tell me?” Clyde slapped him on the back. “Congrats man!”

“Kyle has a girlfriend?” Cartman gasped, faking his shock. “Well then Kyle tell us- what’s she like?”

Kyle glared at him, annoyed at the cocky smirk that graced Cartman’s face. “None of your business fatass!”

“Calm down Kyle, it’s a good thing! You should tell people about it,” Stan encouraged. “Maybe I’ll finally have someone to double date with!”

Kyle grimaced. “Ah, you probably wouldn’t want that.” He said quietly, making Cartman burst out laughing.

“Is she hot?” Token asked, piping up.

Kyle flushed harder. “I-I mean… I guess so.”

“You guess so?” Cartman raised a brow. “Come on Kyle, I bet if your _girlfriend_ were here right now, she would want you to be telling everyone how great she is. I bet she’s a real good fuck.”

Kenny snickered into his hand while Tweek chocked on his coffee, Craig immediately patting his back.

“Nah, they haven’t had sex,” Stan said, answering for him. “But apparently she gives one hell of a blow job.”

Clyde let out a low whistle of appreciation while Kyle threw a hand over Stan’s mouth.

“Alright! That’s quite enough!”

“Aww c’mon Kahl,” Cartman whined. “We wanna hear about how you got that good sucky sucky.”

Kyle gave him the middle finger and despaired over how he liked a guy like this.

His stomach flipped.

Oh god, right. He liked Cartman.

Shit, what was wrong with him? It was Cartman for fucks sake! The guy who was horrible to everyone, he was racist and sexist, not to mention a fascist! He tormented Kyle his whole life, he wasn’t a good person. But then… he had changed. He was still brash and rude, but the other negative things had kind of disappeared. He was kind to Kyle after sex (Not to mention how he was during). And he was funny, he could genuinely make Kyle laugh.

“Go and fuck yourself fat boy- don’t get upset just because you haven’t had a BJ.” Kyle raised his brow.

“Hmm, You make a good point Kahl,” Cartman nodded, spooning some of his pudding into his mouth. “Next time I have sex, I’ll have to make sure get one.”

Kyle frowned, his cheeks becoming pink again. Welp, he’d just set himself up to give Cartman a beej. Well fucking done Kyle.

“Yeah, like that’s happening anytime soon.” Stan mocked.

“Probably sooner than you think.” Kenny mumbled, snickering hard.

Kyle elbowed him in the side.

“Huh? What do you mean Kenny? Is Cartman getting ass too!?” Clyde asked. “Oh man, I can’t be the only one left out. I’m gonna go hit on Bebe again! Later!”

Clyde rushed off, and the rest of Craigs gang dissipated shortly after, leaving the five of them.

“…Are you getting ass Cartman?” Stan questioned, leaving Kyle to realise then that, at that table, only Stan didn’t know that the ass Cartman was getting was his.

Cartman shrugged. “Why do you care hippie? Jealous?”

Stan scoffed. “You wish,” His phone buzzed and the boy grabbed it, rolling his eyes. “Ugh.”

“What?”

“It’s my dad. He keeps reaching out, but I can’t be asked to see him. God, what a piece of shit.” Stan threw his phone into his pocket.

“You shouldn’t be so hard on him.” Cartman muttered from across the table.

Stan glared at him. “Who asked you?”

Cartman rolled his eyes. “No one, clearly. I just think you should give the guy a fucking chance.”

“You don’t even know him!” Stan spat. “I gave him chances! He ruined my childhood; I don’t owe him anything.”

Cartman looked like he had more to say but bit the inside of his cheek. “Okay. Whatever.”

Cartman got up and excused himself from the table. Kyle watched him leave, he still didn’t know Cartman’s deal with Randy but the two of them were close so he understood Cartman’s frustrations. But he also understood Stan’s. Randy wasn’t the kind of father anyone wanted. His own father had been pretty shit for a while back in his childhood, but no where near Randy levels. Besides, his father had grown up and become a better man. Whereas Randy had fucked off around the world.

“Jesus Christ,” Stan groaned. “What’s his problem?”

Kyle shrugged. “Look, maybe you should give him another shot. What’s the harm?”

Stan tutted and stood up. “I can’t do this right now Kyle. See you later.”

“Wait- Stan!”

Stan walked off, leaving the three of them alone.

“Oh hamburgers, that wasn’t very good.” Butters said biting his nails.

“Yep.” Kenny agreed, popping the P.

Kyle sighed. He didn’t follow either of them, just rest his head on his hands and listened to Kenny tell Butters he would get him a fake ID for the trip.

“How things going with you two then Kyle?” Butters asked cheerfully.

Kyle looked around to make sure no one was watching before he answered. “Uh, yeah. Not too bad. We had sex again and it was… something else. And he’s going to take me to a sex club.”

“Woah, that’s fucking cool. Like a kinky club?” Kenny asked. Kyle nodded shyly. “Nice.”

“Gosh, you two are definitely adventurous Kyle!” Butters said enthusiastically.

“Yeah well,” He looked away from them. He needed to tell someone. Anyone. “Actually, I’m having an issue.”

“Well that’s what friend are for. Shoot.” Kenny grinned.

“I-I’m having… feelings for Cartman that aren’t just sexual. Like… fuck, this is so dumb. I think I have a crush on Cartman.” He rushed out, not looking at them in the eyes once.

There was a small pause before Butters moved to get his bag. “Gosh darn it.”

“Hell yeah! Kyle, you just made me 20 bucks richer.” He celebrated.

“huh?”

“We had a bet on how long it would take you to admit it to someone. I though you wouldn’t crack for at least another month!” Butters complained, fishing a twenty out of his wallet and handing it to Kenny.

“Oh, sweet money. So sexy, so _green._ ” Kenny smiled, kissing the note.

“Ew dude gross! You don’t know where that’s been!” Kyle paled, still slightly germophobic after al these years. “Wait- you were betting on me? Not cool guys!”

“Eh, whatever. We bet on it back in sophomore year and when Cartman left we kind of just void the bet, but then he came back so we re-did it.”

“Sophomore year?! Why?” He groaned.

“You guys always had sexual tension, from like way too young as well it was weird dude.”

“I can’t believe this.” Kyle said in disgust of them.

“So, when are you going to tell him?” Butters asked, swiftly changing the subject.

Kyle barked out a laugh. “Uhh, never?”

“What? Why?”

“He would hold that over me for life! Not to mention, I’m not fucking up the good thing we have going on! I’m finally getting dick, and I’m not quite ready to give that up because of some stupid crush that’ll pass in like a week anyway.” Kyle ranted.

Kenny sighed. “You’re supposed to be the smart one dude. Whatever, you do you. Or Cartman will do you I guess.”

“And on that note- I should be going. Class starts soon and I need some air before that.” He stood up.

“Hey Kyle,” Kenny said softly. “We are here. Genuinely if you need to chat.”

Kyle smiled a small smile. “Yeah, thanks guys.”

* * *

Kyle had returned to a very tense house that evening. He greeted his mother, and decided to be the bigger person by acting civil, but after a silent dinner he excused himself to go to his room. He sighed throwing himself on to his bed. Welp, home life was probably gonna be shit for a while.

Kyle threw something on Netflix to watch, but was disrupted by a vibrating sound coming from his phone.

It was Cartman.

**Cartman:**

_You up for the club next Saturday?_

Kye smiled, god this was so weird. He couldn’t believe he was going to go to a real-life sex club. What would they even do there?

**_Kyle:_ **

_Sounds good to me. What do I wear?_

_Full latex gimp suit_

_WHAT?_

_I’m kidding Kyle, Jesus. Don’t worry, I’ve got you covered._

_I don’t know if I trust that._

_:)_

Kyle grinned and rolled his eyes. Cartman was such a fucking dork. But he was also kind of worried. What did people wear? Was it like a suit up kind of thing? Or would he have to wear lingerie?? Kyle had no clue. And, as shit as it was, he would just have to trust Cartman.

Kyle went to put his phone down and continue his lazy evening when it buzzed again.

_So… What are you wearing?_

Kyle barked out a laugh, what the fuck?

_Come on dude, seriously?_

_SHUT UP KAHL! THERES NO EASY WAY TO ASK FOR PHONE SEX! >.<_

Kyle bit his lip, trying to stop his smile. How was this the same guy who could literally dominate him with just his tone of voice?

_Hey, Cartman?_

_Yeh?_

_Wanna have phone sex?_

There was a pause.

_…I mean I guess I’m not busy._

Kyles phone suddenly started ringing in his hand. He looked around the room, as though someone might be watching him, and finally answered the call, pressing the phone against his ear.

“Hey.” Cartman’s smooth voice came from the receiver.

“Wasn’t so hard to ask for, was it?” Kyle said smugly, keeping his voice quiet though.

He heard a soft breath of laughter from the boy. “Sure, whatever. You’ve grown some balls I guess.”

Kyle smiled, playing with a lose string on his bedding. “Are you okay? You walked off at lunch earlier and-”

“Oh, that?” Cartman interrupted. “Nah, it was nothing. Just me trying to get under the hippies’ skin.”

“Cartman…” Kyle replied, disbelieving.

“Look,” He sighed. “Maybe it’s because I didn’t have a dad growing up, but I think its shit that he won’t even give him a change to apologise. Its been six moths since they saw each other, and I just can’t help but feel bad for Randy you know? I mean put yourself in his shoes, his son won’t even give him the time of day!”

“How do you know all that?” Kyle held his breath, maybe he would finally get some truth out of him.

There was a long pause before Cartman answered. “Stan told me all about it when he was drunk. I guess maybe on a subconscious level he misses his dad, or something gay like that,” Cartman rambled. Kyle deflated, when would Cartman actually open up to him? “Anyway, I didn’t call to talk about Stan’s daddy issues.”

“Yeah, that doesn’t really get me hot.” Kyle chuckled.

“Are you family home?”

Kyle Frowned “Oh yeah, talk about my family, that’ll get me going.” Sarcasm dripped from his words.

“Kahl please- I’m only asking because you can be a loud little fucker, can’t you baby?”

Kyle swallowed, Cartman calling him baby was doing weird things to him. “…Yeah.”

“Well, you’ll just have to be quiet, won’t you?” Kyle could hear the smirk in his voice. “That’ll be hard for you though Kyle. You’re so loud. My neighbours fucking hate me, so they say. I bet that’s just a front. I bet they get off to hearing your voice whimpering and crying out for me.”

Kyle hummed, feeling his downstairs come to life. “Yeah?”

“Oh yeah, how could they not? I know I get hard just thinking about it.” Cartman Purred.

Kyle pressed his legs together, trying to ignore his growing problem. “Are you hard right now?”

Cartman snickered. “What do you think? I was looking at your picture.”

“Fuck.” Kyle gasped, reading down to grasp himself through his pants and underwear.

“You’re gorgeous, especially here. You’re taking my cock so well, and you look so fucking _grateful_ , such a good boy.”

Kyle groaned. “God Cartman… Am I… Can I touch myself?” He asked, his hand hovering over his zipper.

“Yeah, want you to touch yourself for me.” Cartman hummed, clearly already jerking himself off.

Kyle pulled down his pants and boxers in one, sighing in bliss as his erection was freed. His hand gripped it gently as he started to move. “Ah, yeah…”

“Feels good?”

“So good.”

Cartman chuckled deeply. “Tell me what you’re thinking about?”

Kyle nodded even though Cartman couldn’t see him. “Imagining its your mouth, you sucking me so well. Your big hands holding me down by my hips because all I wanna do is thrust up and fuck your mouth, but I’m not allowed. Fuck I’m not allowed.”

Cartman was panting gently down the line. “That’s good baby, so good. Can you use both hands?”

Kyle fumbled to shove headphones into his ears and drop the phone next to him, telling Cartman he was hands free now.

“Good, suck on your fingers,” He instructed, his voice breathless. “I want you to use those wet fingers and circle your hole. I want you to imagine its my mouth touching you there instead.”

Kyle moaned quietly around his fingers. Getting them nice and wet, he slid them down to his entrance.

“Would you like that Kyle? Would you like me to eat out your perfect ass?”

“God please.”

“I bet you taste so fucking god,” He growled. “Slide a finger inside yourself.”

Kyle gasped, the direction so abrupt, but he wasn’t going to complain. “Yeah…”

“I’m so hard for you, thinking about the way you look, the way you feel… I want you bouncing on my cock the next time I see you.” Cartman rambled, the dirty words slipping naturally off of his tongue.

“How’r you so good at this?” Kyle slurred, feeling almost drunk with pleasure.

Cartman wheezd out a short laugh. “I’m just telling the truth. I think your ass is perfect, and its ever better when it has my cock in it.”

Kyle moaned, adding a second finger without permission. “Yeah, I want your cock, fuck I want you inside of me.”

“Don’t tempt me Kyle, you know I’ll come over there,” He grinned. “I still remember how to get into your room via the window. Could you imagine? I’d slide into your bed and push my thick cock inside of you, pin you down and fuck you. I’d have to press your face into the mattress to muffle your screams. We wouldn’t want your family to hear now would we?” Cartman’s breathing was ragged now.

“Oh fuck, of fuck, Cartman- I’m so fucking close.” He told in a pleading tone.

“Yeah? You wanna come from just my filthy words do you? Then I need one thing from you Kyle.” He teased.

 _“Anything.”_ Kyle promised.

“Say my fucking name.”

Kyle felt his dick throb, knowing that this would probably cause Cartman’s orgasm too. He breathed out a shaky breath and whimpered. “Eric...”

Cartman barked. “Again.”

“Eric, oh fuck Eric, I’m right there-!” He puffed out hot air, still trying desperately to keep his voice down.

“Kyle, fuck, come on baby, come for me.” Cartman cooed down the phone, and Kyle had to press his own face into the pillow for real, his moans too loud for his liking.

He let his orgasm rush through him, Cartman’s first name on his lips as he came, thanking the other boy in desperation.

He heard a deep muffled grunt and groan from Cartman’s end, followed by a choked-out version of his own name. Cartman had for sure come too, and it sounded hot as fuck.

Kyle removed his fingers from himself and let his muscles relax as his orgasm finally faded away. “Wow.”

“I know,” Cartman’s voice sounded in his ears. “I expected the orgasm to be good but that was next level wanking.”

Kyle scoffed. “Way to ruin the mood.”

“Ay!” He yelped. “I ruined nothing!”

The two lay in silence for a while, just listening to each other breath.

“Kyle?”

“Yeah?”

Cartman sighed in relief. “Just checking you’re still there. You know I realised; we never sleep together.”

Kyle frowned. “No, dude, that’s literally all we do. Its exclusively what we do.”

Cartman made a sound of protest. “No, you dumb Jew, Sleep. Like real sleep. Sure, we’ve napped, but you always bail after sex.”

Kyle blushed, biting his lip. “I didn’t know you wanted me to stay…”

“I don’t!” he replied, a little too fast. “just an observation.”

Kyle smiled. “Well, we can sleep together now. I mean we can just… stay on the line and go to bed. I’m knackered, I’ll have zonked off soon.”

“Y-yeah, okay. Let’s get cleaned up first.” Cartman suggested, the two of them splitting off to their respective bathrooms, leaving the phone call running as they prepared for bed.

Kyle’s heart was racing. He didn’t expect to do that tonight, but it was a welcome surprise. He couldn’t help but feel sad that he couldn’t actually fall asleep in Cartman’s arms. Next time they had sex, he would have to spend the night.

“Hey.” A voice said, scaring Kyle as he brushed his teeth.

“Ike! You’ve gotta stop doing that…” He scolded.

“Dude, you’re lucky Mom and Dad are downstairs, they would’ve freaked out if they heard you.” Ike warned.

Kye went bright red. “You heard?!”

Ike raised his eyebrows. “You weren’t exactly quiet.”

Kyle groaned in embarrassment. “Ike, I’m sorry.”

Ike waved a dismissive hand. “Nah, its whatever. It was fucking gross but, its fine. Better me than Mom,” He was right there. “And besides, when I finally start dating Firkle, we’ll get you back don’t you worry. I reckon they’d be down for it.”

Kyle grimaced. “Vile- I never want to hear about you sex life.”

Ike snorted a laugh. “Ironic coming from your right now dude.”

Kyle spat his toothpaste into the sink and ruffled his brother’s hair. “You’re such a dweeb. Now go to sleep- school tomorrow.”

Ike rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Tell Fatso goodnight from me.”

Kyle made his way back to his room, foregoing a goodnight to his parents. He threw himself into bed and wrapped the duvet around himself tightly.

“Cartman?” He whispered into the darkness.

“Yeah Kahl?” He heard a sleep filled voice reply.

He giggled like a schoolgirl. “Just checking you we’re in bed.”

Cartman hummed. “Sure am. Now shut the fuck up and let’s sleep.”

“What a gentleman,” Kyle grinned. It was weird going to sleep knowing that Cartman was listening to him, but he guessed he didn’t mind that much. It was kind of nice to hear the soft slow breathing of another person as he drifted off.

As he was falling into a deep sleep he faintly heard. “Goodnight Kyle.”

He hummed. “Goodnight Eric.” And feel into a blissful sleep.


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle finally gets to see what it's like where Cartman works

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! 
> 
> I know the flashback scene is pretty long in this one but i hope you like it- I think it might be the first bit of angst in the fic! (There will be more so prepare yourselves hehe)
> 
> Thank you again for all you kind words, you're so sweet to me and I'm so happy you're loving the plot! The next few chapters are going to be bomb! However- I Have a super busy week this coming week and I'm unsure I'll have the next chapter where i want it to be by Sunday- so if there isn't an update next week- I'm really sorry!! But it'll just be that one week! I'm hoping to get the chapter finished anyway, but id rather warn you guys now than just not post aha.
> 
> anywho- enjoy!! Love you all <3

_Once the two had been set free from their confinement underground, Eric and Bradley were sent to new roommates straight away and couldn’t see each other outside of classes. It was frustrating to say the least because Eric wasn’t fully sure where they stood, and still wanted to apologise for fucking up. But he also wanted to key the blond boy in on his plan._

_It wasn’t perfect yet. There we’re still kinks to iron out, but he was sure they could get out, and say out._

_Eric was re assigned a roommate who most students knew as “Ze Mole”. He was able to get you things from the outside world. God, Eric missed the outside world. This couldn’t have been better news for Eric, who needed a lot of shit fast._

_Ze mole, actually named Christophe, let him know that he could have the good in 3 weeks tops._

_“Zis is some dangerous stuff you’re ordering, no?” He smirked. “Planning a breakout?”_

_“None of your fucking business, just get it done.” Eric grumbled._

_“What if I want in?”_

_Eric shook his head. “No. Oh no, because if I let you in on the plan, the others will find out and want to join in and then there would be way too many of us and word would get out and everything will be fucked. So, no.”_

_Christophe lit a cigarette for himself, offering one to Eric who accepted. The French boy blew out a cloud of smoke before talking. “You have my word I’ll tell no one. And if you do zis for me, I’ll give you the stuff for free. It’s a win win, see?”_

_Eric tutted; he really could do with not using any money or goods for this stuff. And Christophe was one hell of a good fighter, so it wouldn’t be a terrible idea._

_Eric ended up agreeing._

_Later in the week, when no one was watching, Eric snagged Bradley in a hallway and pulled him into a cleaning closet._

_He pulled the blonde in for a kiss. It was sweet and chaste; they didn’t have much time to talk._

_“Eric, I’ve missed you.” Bradley cooed, cradling Eric’s cheeks in his hands._

_“I missed you too. And fuck, I’m so so sorry I-”_

_“It’s okay,” Bradley interrupted. “Just don’t do it again. I want you all to myself Eric, I’m not a fan of sharing my things. Tell me he means nothing to you.” He whispered; his eyes dark._

_Eric swallowed. “He means nothing to me Bradley, nothing.”_

_“Good. You’re mine, okay?” He grinned, gripping Eric’s hand tightly._

_Eric frowned in response. “Are you okay? You seem… weird.”_

_“Weird? I’m not being weird silly!” He laughed unconvincingly. “I’m just angry that some other bitch had you.”_

_Eric shook his head. “Bradley, he never had me. You’re the only one who’s ever had me. I promise. I was just having a bad day and missing all my old friends.”_

_Bradley sighed. “Okay, I’m sorry too. I love you.”_

_Eric sucked in a sharp breath. He didn’t like that. He didn’t like hearing those words… no one should be able to love him. “I- I- I-“_

_“It’s okay that you can’t say it back, I understand. I know you love me too.” Bradley kissed him quick on the cheek._

_“Yeah…” He nodded, not even knowing what love really was. “Anyway, I’ve been planning our escape, I think we’re almost there.”_

_Bradleys eyes lit up. “Really? You’re so brave! Tell me everything.”_

_So, Eric explained the plan. Bradley wasn’t too keen on Christophe getting involved, but reluctantly agreed when Eric talked about the freebie deal they had going on._

_“And then we can go and be alone forever- just the two of us?” Bradley smiled._

_“Well yeah, to a point. I think I’d like to take us back to South Park- I think you’d love Butters!” He enthused, but Bradley looked downright murderous._

_“No.”_

_“No?”_

_“Eric, we have the chance to start a new life! You said it before, your friends don’t even really care about you! Why would you want to go back there?” He demanded answers._

_“I just… I just miss it. And my mom is there too.” He explained._

_“What the mom who sent you here? Oh yeah, she sounds swell Eric. What are you thinking? You only need me from now on okay? It’ll be just us! We’ll be so happy.” Bradley embraced his boyfriend tightly._

_“O-Okay. You’re right. Just us.”_

_“Just us.”_

_Eric and Bradley quickly finished up the details of their plan and left the closet. They decided to ignore each other until the day came for their plan to avoid suspicion._

_They would soon be free._

_**_

_Sirens and alarms were going off all over the school, but the sounds we’re becoming distant as the three made their way down and out of the confines of the school, a hole being cut in the fence behind a tree way out in the back of the yard._

_“Dammit Eric, I thought I told you to cut ze alarms?!” Christophe yelled, as he got through the hole._

_“Fuck you! I guess I shutdown the wrong thing does it matter?” He argued back._

_“Zis was a stealth mission Eric, we are fucked, zey’ll be on our tails in no time!” He fretted, walking away while Eric helped Bradley through the hole._

_“Whatever, we’re in it now, we just have to run.” Eric said, determined._

_Suddenly he was pinned up against the fence, Christophe holding a knife at his throat. “You had one fucking job you piece of shit! If you fucked Zis for me, I swear I’ll- Hgk!” He suddenly stopped talking, his eyes going wide. He coughed, spraying blood onto Eric before he collapsed to the floor._

_There Bradley stood, holding a knife, coated in Christophe’s blood._

_“Don’t fucking touch him.” He seethed, dropping down and plunging his knife into the French’s body again. And again. And again and again and again._

_“Bradley,” Eric said, too quietly, watching as the life drained from Ze Moles eyes. “Bradley!”_

_The boy stopped, looking at Eric. “Bradley. Jesus Christ- stop!”_

_Bradley was panting, tears in his eyes. “He- He was going to hurt you.”_

_“I know.”_

_“He was going to kill you! I had to kill him first- You get it right?!” He panicked._

_Eric fell to his knees and embraced the smaller boy. “I know, I know. It’s okay, it’s fine, he’s gone now. He’s gone,” Erics heart was pounding, and not from excitement. What the fuck had happened to his Bradley. His sweet Bradley… His last trip underground must’ve fucked him up real good. It was fine. They could get him help once they were free. “Brad, we’ve gotta go. Now! Just leave him, we have to get out of here._

_Bradley sniffled, raising to his feet and nodding. He grabbed Erics hand and they began to run through the forest._

_This was where Eric didn’t know what would happen. He didn’t know how far the forest went; he wasn’t sure what direction to go in. but that wouldn’t stop him. They were so close to being away from it all._

_Eric heard a gun cocking and turned._

_“Fuck.”_

_“I knew it would be you,” Stacey smiled, her gun aimed at them. “As soon as those alarms went off, I had no doubt it would be you. We’ve got people searching all around the perimeter for you two. Lucky me I found you first.”_

_Eric clenched his fists. “Why won’t you just let us go?”_

_“It’s more fun to make you suffer.” She shrugged._

_“You’re such a fucking bitch,” Eric snarled. “We won’t go to the authorities; we won’t tell anyone- just shut your mouth and walk away.”_

_“You don’t frighten me Eric.” She grinned._

_“I’ve gotten people killed before; I can do it again just as easily.”_

_“Oh yeah?”_

_“Try me.” He threatened._

_Stacey let out a cackling laugh. “Are you forgetting who’s holding the gun here? Sweetie, I could kill you in a flash. Or maybe I’ll get your little boyfriend first huh?”_

_Eric growled. “You won’t fucking touch him.”_

_“Wont I?” She trained her gun on the blonde._

_“Please,” Bradley whimpered, his body shaking as he looked at the gun. “Just let us go.”_

_Stacey looked set to respond, her mouth opening. But she never got any words out because at that moment, Eric charged her. He grabbed her hand, forcing the gun between them and away from Bradley._

_They fell to the ground, Eric on top of the teacher. He spat on her face as they wrestled, one of her hands clawing his cheek until it bled. They rolled around, bruised and hurt until a sudden noise rang out from in between them, stopping all the commotion._

_A loud bang._

_Eric looked down at himself, no traces of blood or pain on his body. He couldn’t see anything on the woman underneath him either._

_“E-Eric…?” Bradley whispered._

_Cartman looked over at the boy to see a small red dot on his right side that was progressively getting bigger and bigger. Bradley looked down at himself, eyes widening in shock._

_“Eric…”_

_“Shit, Bradley!” Eric stumbled off of Stacey and caught Bradley as he fell, lowering him to the forest floor gently. His hand pressed down on where the blood was coming, trying desperately to stop it._

_“No no no no no Bradley no, come on you’re fine,” Eric said through shaky breaths, knowing he was lying to himself. “You’re gonna be okay.”_

_“Eric,” Bradley moaned in pain, a stream of blood coming from the corner of his mouth. “It hurts…”_

_“I’m sorry, fuck, I’m sorry I should’ve been more careful, I didn’t see where the gun was, I’m so sorry.” He pleaded, water springing to his eyes._

_“No, it wasn’t your fault Eric…” Bradley coughed._

_“Shit, Stacey what the fuck happened here?” A taller man in a checked shirt said to the woman on the floor. “Fuck!”_

_“I didn’t mean to! He tackled me and the gun went off!” She defended._

_“Boss isn’t gonna like this Stace, we don’t_ kill _them!” He fretted._

_The two continued to argue as Eric cradled the bleeding Bradley close to his chest, kissing his forehead and whispering to him._

_“We’ll get you help, yeah? You’re gonna be okay!” he sniffled._

_“Eric… I love you.” He smiled softly._

_“Don’t fucking say that!” Eric yelled. “You don’t get to say that and then die! Don’t die!” He was sobbing now. “Please… I’m begging you… don’t die.”_

_“We have to get rid of the body.”_

_“What about the other one?”_

_“Just… knock him out and leave him here. He’s seen too much now.”_

_The man approached the two and Eric screamed. “Stay the fuck away from us!”_

_“Eric, walk away now and you can go. Let go of Bradley.” Stacey glared._

_“Fuck you!”_

_“Eric, you can be free,” Bradley said, pale now, “You can escape. Please.”_

_Eric shook his head. “I can’t leave you.”_

_Bradley brought a hand up to Erics face, cupping his cheek. “One day… I promise… I’ll find you.” Bradley spoke his last words, eyes fluttering shut._

_“No!” Eric screamed. “No! Bradley Please- I’m sorry I’m so-”_

_“Now!” Stacey cried out._

_Eric felt pain in the back of his head._

_And everything went black._

* * *

Kyle looked at himself in Cartman’s mirror. He looked hot, he knew he looked hot, but he was still nervous. He would never wear this kind of this out usually, but this was “Club attire.”. Well, it was what Eric had picked out for him at least.

He was in tight, black, high waist shorts, more akin to hot pants than anything else. Those were accompanied by a sheer black stockings that made his slender legs look longer than they were, attached to his shorts by clip things so they would stay up. On his top half was a cropped back hoodie, but it was full of holes. “Mesh” Cartman had called it. He felt cute, he liked how he looked- but he was kind of dreading the thought of people seeing him in public.

“Hey, are you almost rea- woah,” Cartman said as he walked into his room, stopping short when his eyes took in what Kyle looked like. “You look… woah.”

Kyle chuckled his cheeks reddening. “Yeah, you said that already.”

“Seriously Kyle, people are gonna be so jealous. Fuck, I kind of don’t wanna go to the club now… could just stay here and fuck?” He suggested with a raised brow.

“Absolutely not,” Kyle refused, tempting as the offer was. “I wanna see this club thing. Also, these stockings took way too long to get into so you can fuck off if you think they’re coming off now.”

“Fine, fine- but you’re missing out.” Cartman grinned. Kyle took the opportunity to check out Cartman. He was definitely more clothed than Kyle. He was in smart dress pants, a burgundy shirt tucked in. A black pair of braces clipped into his waistband, with a pair of shiny smart shoes.

“You look pretty good too.” He acknowledged.

Cartman just kind of shrugged. “Eh, People will be looking at you anyway. You’re the hot one.”

Kyle shook his head. “Agree to disagree.”

Cartman gave him a pair of sweats and a hoodie to wear over the top of his clothing, not just to hide his promiscuous outfit from the world, but also because it was fucking cold.

The two of them headed out, climbing into Cartman’s pick up.

“Should take about half an hour to get there, so feel free to nap or something.” Cartman suggested as they took off.

Kyle did just that, closing his eyes. It felt as though only a few minuets had passed when he felt a hand shaking his shoulder lightly.

“Wakey wakey,” Cartman grinned, watching Kyles eyes flutter open. “We made it.”

Kyle looked out the window and saw a very normal looking building. He wasn’t sure why he expected something flashy, but thinking about it- the mundane appearance was perfect for what was essentially a sex club.

“Why am I nervous?” Kyle replied, stifling a yawn.

Cartman laughed. “With me by your side, there’s no need to feel worried, I know everyone here.”

Kyle shuddered. “Somehow I feel like that’s going to be more embarrassing…”

The two got out of the car and walked over to the entrance. Kyle wrapped his arms around himself, feeling shy even with the sweats still on.

“Oh,” Cartman said suddenly, turning to Kyle, collar in hand. “Here, one last thing.” He felt the soft material wrap around his neck, watching as Cartman fastened it, not too loose or tightly.

“Ah, is this part of the dress code?”

Cartman shrugged. “No, not really. But I like it on you. And it’ll stop anyone coming onto you. People tend not to touch what belongs to someone else.”

“Right.” Kyle swallowed, trying to ignore how heated hearing that he was Cartman’s made him.

“Also, last thing,” He huffed, feeling bad for not planning this better. “We should have a more unique safe word. The traffic light system is used here a lot, it’ll just put both of us at ease if we have a more certain word to listen out for.”

Kyle nodded. He supposed that made sense. It would suck for someone else to safe word and accidentally stop your own scene. Or worse, someone not realising it was you and continuing… “alright, how about… Kupa Keep?”

Cartman broke into a wide grin. “Holy shit, Kupa fucking keep. God, I was he best damn wizard out there…”

Kyle scoffed. “Sure, you were.”

“AY!” he barked jokingly, “But yeah sure, Kupa Keep works for me. Can’t see that coming up during sex.”

“Unless we decided to roleplay.” Kyle said without thinking.

Cartman turned to him with wide eyes. “Dude, don’t tempt me. I did always feel like the human kite and the coon had some chemistry.”

Kyle laughed. “Dude, we were nine!”

“And? We’ve always been weird Kyle,” He smirked. “Alright, let’s go in.”

Kyle swallowed and took a deep breath, their banter had calmed his nerves somewhat, but he still felt a little on edge.

They walked into the foyer area and Cartman greeted a lady at the door. She was fully dressed in a sexy leather get up, which did nothing for Kyle, but he could appreciate her sex appeal.

“This is Kyle,” He heard Cartman introduce. “Be a good boy and say hello to Ally.”

Kyle blushed, Cartman using that name in front of people was gonna take some getting used too.

He cleared his throat. “Hi… Nice to meet you.”

“Aww he’s shy!” She cooed, her thick Texan accent shining through. “I love a shy boy…”

“He’s gay Ally, sorry.” Cartman smirked at her.

“All the more for you then my dear,” She laughed. “Can’t believe you’re finally bringing in your plaything!”

Kyle frowned at being called a “Plaything” but let it slide. Best not to piss off Cartman’s co-workers.

“Yeah, well believe it,” He turned to Kyle. “You can get changed though there, I’ll meet you at the bar. It’s through the curtain on the right.”

Kyle nodded, shuffling away to strip off. At least he could do that in private. He walked into the little changing room and rid himself of the clothes, it was warm inside anyway, so he was thankful that the thick layers were off. He looked at himself in the mirror. He needed to be more confident… He looked cute. Or hot. Or whatever! He just didn’t believe it himself really.

What did Cartman even see in him? He wanted to ask…

Taking another deep breath, he walked back out into the entrance. Ally looked him up and down and hummed approvingly.

“Eric bragged about you all the time, but I never thought you’d actually be this yummy!” She squealed.

Kyle flushed again. “He talked about me?”

“Oh yeah, non stop,” She rolled her eyes. “That boy is head over heels for you my friend.”

Kyle laughed nervously. “Oh, uh, no we just do this. We’re friends.”

She gave him a look that said “Really?” and Kyle fidgeted nervously. “Whatever you say sweet thang.”

Kyle hurried on through the curtain and was hit by the ambiance immediately. The room was all reds and blacks, the lighting low but styled enough where it was very sexy. There was a lot of tables, and everyone was dressed either like him, or similar to Cartman. It was crazy to see so many people who we’re just like him in one place. He felt… normal.

It was nice.

He glanced around the room and saw Cartman sitting at the bar, scotch in hand as he talked to someone, laughing heartily. He made his way over, ignoring any eyes that were on him.

He approached the large man and tapped his shoulder. Cartman turned around and sucked in a sharp breath. “Stunning as usual Kyle.”

Kyle smiled, his chest feeling warm. “Thank you.”

“Thank you…?” He repeated, waiting for Kyle to finish his sentence.

“Thank you, Sir.” Kyle said again, correctly.

Cartman skimmed a hand through Kyles hair and grinned, pulling him down to sit on his lap. “Kyle, you remember Damien?” he gestured to his friend. “The son of Satan.”

Kyle looked closer at the man sitting with them, sure enough- it was him. A lot older and more chiselled that he had been at age 8, but definitely him.

“Holy shit!” Kyle gasped out.

“Yours has a potty mouth Eric; you should fix that.” His deep voice rumbled.

“Nah, I like his potty mouth. Your bitch is far too nice for my liking.” Cartman responded.

Damien raised a brow. “It’s called being well behaved. Maybe you like having a brat, but I like an obedient slave.”

“How come you’re back here?” Kyle asked changing the subject.

Damien smirked, he remembered Kyle vaguely and knew he wasn’t weak minded. He thought it was strange for him to be a sub, but each to their own. “I own this place.”

“Really? Wow, why?”

“My pet wanted us to have somewhere to play that wasn’t in hell anymore. He missed earth a lot,” He sighed. “I don’t see the appeal myself, but I bought this club and now I’m the owner. I don’t run it though, that would be boring.”

“Right,” Kyle nodded. “And who-”

“You talk a lot.” Damien exhaled.

Cartman laughed at Damien’s honestly. “Ignore Damien, he’s probably jealous that I got such a hot piece of ass.”

“Daddy! What did you want to- Oh, hello!” A British voice said from behind them, turning around Kyle’s mouth dropped open.

There was Pip, still rocking the same blonde bob cut that he did when they were kids, but he had obviously grown up now. He was still short, and very slender. He was dressed in barely anything, his curvy body suiting the lingerie beautifully.

“Pip?!” Kyle yelled, attracting attention from other nearby. He jumped up out of Cartman’s lap. “You’re… alive?!”

Pip giggled. “Well, yes. Kind of? Damien has allowed me to come back to earth for while! Oh, I did miss it so!” He smiled, his eyes full of excitement and wonder.

Cartman laughed at Kyles confused face and tugged him back into his lap. “Don’t think too much into it Kyle, this is South Park, remember?”

Kyle scoffed, but nodded. “Glad to see you’re doing well Pip.”

The blonde smiled, his grin growing wider when Damien stood from his seat and wrapped his arms around Pip’s middle.

“I would so love to catch up Kyle, but we’re kind of tonight’s main event. Do give me a call though!” He slipped Kyle a card with his number on, which Kyle had no idea where on his body he could’ve been keeping, before the two off them walked away, Cartman and Damien giving each other a curt nod.

“What the actual fuck?” Kyle said in utter shock.

Cartman laughed, hands sliding to Kyles waist. “They’re just two demons trying to get their kink on, what’s the big deal?”

Kyle shook his head. “I’m just gonna ignore how strange it is that Pip is with Damien of all people.”

“Well, you won’t ignore it for long, we’re gonna watch them.” Cartman informed him, patting Kyles ass so he would stand up.

“We’re watching them?” He repeated.

He gave Kyle a sarcastic look. “Kyle, what do you think people do at sex clubs?”

“Have sex!”

“Oh, my sweet Kyle,” He stood up too. “It’s so much more than that! Let’s go to our table.”

Cartman led Kyle down to a table closer to the front, where a small stage was set up, a curtain hiding what was behind. 

They sat next to each other in comfy red leather chairs. Kyle took the chance to look around him. He noticed two girls making out at a table to their right, meanwhile a woman was giving head to another guy a few tables in front of them. Kyle blushed and looked away quickly, although he was pretty certain they didn’t mind his watching. This was going from zero to one hundred real fast and he wasn’t sure whether to be excited or scared.

“Hey, I know this is all new. If you safe word at any time, we’ll leave asap and go get a KFC or something.” He shrugged.

“Do you ever not think about food?” He joked, Cartman laughed in response, but it didn’t reach his eyes.

Weird.

Kyle was going to comment on it when suddenly the lights dimmed a little more than they already we’re and the curtain was pulled open. There was Pip, fully nude now, tied to a bed with his ass up in the air. Damien was standing next to him, holding a belt.

“Pip, my sweetheart, do you know why you’re being punished today?” Damien asked in a cool tone.

Pip shuddered. “I came without permission, Daddy.”

Kyle watched as Damien petted Pip’s hair, suddenly gripping his chin. “Daddy doesn’t like when you don’t obey. You’re going to get 20.”

Kyle felt his lower area stiffening, remembering when Cartman had given him the once over with the flogger. Would he enjoy the belt? It was hard to say. It looked like it was going to be more intense.

Kyle watched as Pip and Damien’s scene progressed, the noises and visuals were very attractive despite the fact that Kyle knew both of them. It must’ve been the ambiance, low lighting and sounds of pleasure and pain from all around him, and the nerves too but Kyle was actually enjoying watching them… all he could imagine was him and Cartman in front of all the watching eyes…

“Hey,” Cartman whispered. “Come here.” He patted his lap.

Kyle stealthily moved himself over to Cartman, not wanting to annoy anyone, sitting down on his soft thighs. They we’re quickly becoming his favourite place to sit.

“You’re enjoying this, yeah?” He whispered into Kyles ear, his hands cupping the bulge in his shorts.

Kyle sucked in a breath. “Y- yeah.”

“Well let me take care of you then.” Suddenly Cartman was massaging the area, feeling his hardness through the stretchy material. He pressed soft kisses to the side of his neck, around the collar. It wasn’t long before Kyle felt Cartman’s hand slide under and touch his cock.

He let out a moan, needing the contact, but quickly looked around after to see if anyone had turned their way.

No one had, so Kyle let himself enjoy this.

He was quieter than usual, really not wanting to ruin Pip and Damien’s display, not that Kyle thought he could outdo Pip with his screams- that boy had a set of lungs on him for sure.

Currently, Damien was pouring hot was on Pip’s back, who arched beautifully. Their position, accompanied with Cartman’s quick jerking and teasing, pushed him over the edge. He came with a soft whimper, his eyes sliding closed and his head tilting back. Gripping Cartman’s thigh tightly and biting his lip.

“You’re such a horny slut,” Cartman whispered. “So desperate to cum that you don’t even mind all these eyes looking at you.”

Kyle let out a gentle groan of agreement. He wasn’t sure if any eyes were actually on him, but the thought that they we’re thrilled him a lot more than he thought it would.

Kyle twisted and kissed Cartman, his tongue twirling deep into Cartman’s mouth. Fuck, he really fucking liked this ass hole. Kyle ground his ass down onto Cartman’s ever growing erection.

Cartman pulled away with a gasp. “I can think of a better way for you to use that mouth. Besides,” He grinned. “ I believe I did say I was going to get blown the next time I have sex…”

Kyle rolled his eyes but slowly sank to his knees in front of his dom. He put everything else to the back of his mind and focused on the task in front of him.

Pulling Cartman out of his confinements, Kyle could see he was already oretty hard, pre cum leaking from the tip. Kyle hungrily licked at the head before swallowing him down. He wanted Cartman to come, and he didn’t think the larger man would appreciate the teasing right now.

Kyle felt thick fingers sliding into his hair, gripping the curls tightly.

“Relax your mouth, and stop moving.” He heard Cartman instruct from above him.

Kyle did as he was told and let his throat go lax. It was then that he felt Cartman take control as he started to fuck Kyle’s mouth. Kyle moaned a little too loud in enjoyment.

He could hear the scenes behind him coming to a climax, quite obviously Pip was being fucked now but when Kyle looked up, Cartman’s heterochromatic eyes were only on him, dark and filled with lust. Kyle felt a warm sensation rush through him. He was the centre of Cartman’s world even in a sex club where everyone was 100x more attractive.

Cartman pushed himself all the way down and held himself their, leaning forward he pinched Kyles nose shut, stopping is flow of oxygen. Kyle felt tingles rush though him, it was like a different form of choking. He felt his cock stir again, and began to grind his cock on Cartman’s leg.

“Fuck, you’re insatiable. Humping my leg like a bitch in heat.” Cartman mused, holding Kyle there for a few more seconds before letting him breath for a moment, and then he was right back to fucking.

He repeated the same chocking trick a few more times before he was too close to stand it, he began to fuck quickly into the Jew’s mouth, panting raggedly, giving no warning when he pulled out of Kyles mouth, and began jerking his cock as hard as he could until hot white cum shot out of him onto Kyles face.

Kyle barely acknowledged it, humping his cock against Cartman’s legs harder and harder. When he felt the cum, he opened his mouth, catching a little inside. The taste and Cartman’s own groan of passion made him climax again, almost at the same time as the boys on the stage.

Kyle collapsed to his knees, panting, exhausted. He glanced up at Cartman who was looking down at him with a soft expression on his face that Kyle mirrored.

The two of them tucked themselves back in and Cartman took Kyle to a room out back to clean him up.

“Didn’t get any in your hair, luckily.” Cartman teased, as Kyles face was cleaned.

Kyle giggled, he felt kind of high, it was really nice. He lazily leaned in and kissed Cartman, the other seeming a little surprised by the action, but responding anyway.

“Thanks for bringing me here Cartman. It made me feel like less of a freak.” He admitted.

“Well… thanks for coming with me. I think people were starting to assume I made you up” He rolled his eyes. “Do you want me to give you the rest of the grand tour and then maybe we can go for that KFC?”

Kyle grinned. “Yeah, I could really go for some fucking chicken right now.”

Cartman leaned in this time and kissed Kyle. The two started like that for a moment, in their perfect little bubble of happiness.

But somewhere, deep down, Kyle could sense that he had been happy for too long and life was definitely going to fuck him soon or later. He just prayed it was later because right now, even with two literal demons around-

He was in heaven.


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle and Cartman talk in KFC, but things can't stay happy forever...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright you lovely lot- I've been gone 2 weeks but I'm back and I'm doing the upload a wee bit early as a lil apology. sometimes life gets in the way, but hopefully we're back on schedule now!
> 
> Liiiiitle trigger warning for eating disorders in this chapter.
> 
> Thank you for all you words of encouragement and compliments! I really hope you all enjoy- we're hitting the first real angsty section so don't be too mad- it's Kyman! It cant be all sunshine and rainbows.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!

_Eric had been walking around the forest in the dark for at least half an hour. He was exhausted and had a throbbing headache from being knocked out. His throat was hoarse- he had been calling out for Bradley, who’s body had gone by the time he had woken up. He had long since stopped yelling though._

_Bradley would never answer him again._

_Eric was about ready to give up. He was freezing cold and had no idea where to go, or if he was even going in the right direction._

_Suddenly, in the distance, Eric saw the orange glow of light- a fire?_

_People!_

_He picked up the pace, his weak body approaching the strangers._

_“You’d never seen anything like it dude- she blew up at me!” Eric heard a voice say boisterously, laughter following._

_Eric was almost crying, he wasn’t gonna die out here!_

_He listened to the two’s conversation as he approached. He stood on a twig that cracked loudly, the voices stopping._

_“Hello?” he heard on say._

_Eric suddenly entered a clearing where he could see the men and they could see him._

_“Jesus fucking Christ- is that-”_

_“Eric Cartman?”_

_He called out weakly to them. “Please help me…”_

_He felt his body collapse again, the world going dark._

_By the time he opened them again, he was a lot warmer, a few blankets around him, and walls._

_Well, fabric really. A tent._

_“Hey, are you awake?” A voice called. “Jesus, we we’re worried sick.”_

_Eric squinted as the figure came closer and closer. “Mr. Broflovski?” he asked, disbelieving that the adult from his past was standing in front of him._

_“Please, you’re basically an adult now- call me Gerald.” He smiled warmly, holding out a hot mug to him. “It’s coffee, I hope that’s okay.”_

_Eric nodded, accepting the cup with a nod. “Thanks.”_

_“So, it looks like we can’t get a hotel for another few nights but – oh hey you’re up!” Another voice said walking into the tent. “You remember me, right? Randy? Stan’s dad?”_

_Eric chuckled softly. “I don’t think I could ever forget.”_

_Randy sat down on the edge of his bed and sighed. “You look like shit kid.”_

_Eric scoffed. “Gee, thanks.”_

_“Do you wanna tell us what happened?”_

_So reluctantly, Eric began to recount his story. One he started talking he couldn’t stop, the terrors and hardships falling from his mouth like a waterfall. He spoke of Stacey and her torments, how he couldn’t eat, the escape, Bradley…_

_He told them everything._

_And they listened. They even believed him, which was ridiculous. Eric was always the boy who cried wolf, he expected no one to actually buy his story. But for some reason they did._

_Guess he really did look like shit._

_“They can’t do this,” Gerald said standing up. “Its all- its wrong! Its so wrong! We have to do something.”_

_Eric shook his head. “There’s nothing we can do they’re too powerful. I just want to get away from that place forever.”_

_“But what about the others left inside- your friends!” He tried to convince him._

_“I had one person I cared about, and they killed him. I couldn’t care less about the rest of them.” He admitted._

_Gerald looked sceptical, clearly this was where Kyle got his morals from. That and his overbearing mother. He smiled a little thinking about the red head. Maybe he would get to see him again one day._

_“Gerald its cool, Eric is our top priority right now. We should really get you some food, you must be starving.” Randy observed._

_On cue, Eric’s stomach started rumbling again, making them all chuckle._

_“I’ll pop out and get us something?” Gerald offered._

_Once he had gone, Randy and Eric were left alone._

_“Are you sure you’re okay kid? If I went through what you did I would be fucked up.” He whistled._

_Eric shrugged “I was always kind of fucked up.”_

_Randy laughed. “Yeah, I guess you were. You all were. Definitely too grown up for your ages.”_

_“Yeah well, we didn’t have great parental figures to look up too I guess.” Eric said honestly._

_Randy looked hurt for a second before nodding in agreement. “You’re probably right. We fucked you up from day one. I wish I could change all that.” His voice cracked at the end and when Eric looked at him he could see the older man holding back tears. “I should’ve been better for my kids.”_

_Eric looked away from the struggling dad. He heard Stan bitch about him all the time, and with good reason. This man was a self-centred prick, always dragging his family into everything. Stan had grown to hate the man he called his father which Eric was always against. He didn’t even have a dad, so Stan disowning his was a real kick in the nuts._

_“I reckon it’s south park,” Eric mused. “That town does something to people. Makes them go mad,” Randy let out a burst of laughter. “What?”_

_“Nothing I just… I never thought I’d see the day where I was being comforted by Eric Cartman.” Randy joked, knocking his shoulder against Eric’s._

_“Hey, fuck you.” He replied, but he wasn’t angry._

_“The boys will be glad to see you again,” Randy told him with a smile. “I think they thought you died.”_

_Eric swallowed. “I doubt they missed me. I wasn’t a great friend.”_

_“Yeah, well… I wasn’t a great dad. Or husband. We all fuck up sometimes.”_

_“Yeah, we do,” Eric sighed. “Maybe if they’d they saw me now… maybe they’d think I’m better.”_

_“Maybe they’re better too. Guess we’ve all changed a lot, huh?” Randy mused. “Fuck, this is getting too heavy, I want a beer- do you want one?”_

_Eric’s eyes went wide. “Uhhhh, I guess I could have a beer?”_

_Forty five minuets later Gerald returned, with take out in hand, to the two guys, drunkenly laughing with each other._

_“No, no you should’ve seen it Eric- he literally exploded the school hall.” Randy cried out laughing._

_“No fucking way dude! I thought Jews were supposed to be smart?!” Eric cackled._

_“What’s going on in here then?” Gerald raised a brow, hearing something about Jews, he was sure they we’re talking about Kyle. Eric had always had an obsession with his son that he couldn’t crack._

_The two snickered. “Nothing.”_

_“You’re drunk.”_

_“And I had a hardcore crush on your son, let’s not just state the obvious Gerald.” Eric rolled his eyes, not realising what he was saying. Whereas Gerald finally understood. That was what the obsession was about, still he was shocked. He never would’ve guessed this!_

_“Dude, you’re gay?” Randy asked. “That’s cool man.”_

_“I-I’m not gay!” He corrected. “I’m Bi, that’s like way cooler.”_

_“Ugh, wish I was Bi. Dudes are so much more chill than chicks.”_

_“Hold on a second- can we scroll back to Kyle real quick?” Gerald asked, his jaw open wide._

_“What about him?”_

_“Yeah, what about that fucking day walker?”_

_Gerald sighed, letting the topic go for now. “Nothing, lets eat and then go to sleep. We’ve gotta get you to a hospital tomorrow and get you some clothes or something, you must be freezing.”_

_Eric shrugged. “Alright, whatever you say.”_

_The three of them ate food and chatted a little before Randy passed out, and the two decided to also go to bed. Gerald lent Eric some clothes, a little big on his small bony frame._

_Gerald wanted to cry, Eric looked awful. He was skin and bone, not what Eric should look like at all. He was about to go to bed when he heard a soft sniffling._

_“Eric?” He whispered._

_“W-What?” Eric sniffled, his frame shaking._

_“Hey, come here,” Gerald puled him into his arms for a hug, letting the boy cry as much as he needed too. Randy might have been able to distract him for a few hours, but Eric had been through hell- any idiot could see that._

_“Sorry.” He sniffed._

_“You’re allowed to cry Eric.”_

_“No,” He pulled away. “For saying I liked Kyle.”_

_Gerald paused giving him a confused glance. “You’re also… allowed to like Kyle, Eric.”_

_“I know. I just… my boyfriend died and I can’t stop thinking about your son so forgive me if I feel guilty,” He spat sarcastically. “Can we go to sleep? And not talk about this in the morning?”_

_Gerald nodded. “Sure, no problem.”_

_The two split off, Eric sinking into the spare sleeping bag and letting sleep take him away, he was scared he would wake up and find this had all been a dream, but that only happened in shit daytime movies. He had been given a second chance and could not afford to waste it._

* * *

“There is no way that happened!” Kyle exclaimed, his laughter filling up the room and annoying all the other patrons at KFC.

“It absolutely happened Kahl! Fuck you! You weren’t there!” The fatter boy defended, flicking a chip and Kyle’s head.

The two had finished up looking around the club, sneaking in another viewing of a show and congratulating Pip and Damien on their… performance. They were now sitting in the KFC, Kyle fully clothes in the tracksuit again, with their stomachs full of chicken.

“Nah dude, there’s no way Damien and Pip asked you to do a threesome.” He scoffed

Cartman crossed his arms. “And why, pray tell, is that?”

Kyle shrugged. “I don’t know! I doubt Pip would wanna fuck around with you after the way you treated him in school.”

“You wanna fuck around with me despite the way I treated you in school.” He reminded.

Kyle squinted at him. “Touché.”

“Anyway, I don’t care what you think- they did and I said no because I’m a good person,” He poked his tongue out before adding. “And I was already fucking the bartender, who looked like she could rip my dick off and I’m quite attached to my dick.”

Kyle laughed again. “You’ve got some fucking stories man. Nothing interesting happened here while you were gone.”

“Of course, it didn’t- I’m 1000% the most interesting thing that’s ever happened to South Park.” He bragged.

“I mean, you lived in two different countries, worked at a sex club, befriended the son of Satan and his boytoy- you should write a book.”

Cartman looked away. “Yeah, well… it wasn’t all fun and games. There’s definitely shit parts too.”

“Like?” Kyle asked softly.

Carman grinned. “You can read them when the book comes out.”

Kyle kicked him under the table, rolling his eyes. Cartman was definitely revealing more about himself, even if it was just happy stories- it made Kyle happy.

“I genuinely can’t believe Pip calls Damien ‘Daddy’.” Kyle suddenly mused.

Cartman grimaced. “Yeah, I cannot get into that shit.”

“Are you sure… daddy?” Kyle teased.

“Yeah- nope, absolutely not. None of that please.” Cartman waved him off.

“Maybe that should’ve been our safe word then.” Kyle joked as he laughed.

The two shared small smiles at each other. Kyle wanted to ask if they were on a date, but he didn’t want to embarrass himself if they weren’t. So, he didn’t, he just nudged Cartman’s foot with his own playfully under the table.

Kyle cleared his throat a little, deciding to ask something else he has been curious about. “Umm, can I ask something a little weird?”

Cartman raised a brow. “Okay?”

“I, um, well I was wondering…” Kyle drummed his fingers on the table nervously. “would you ever consider letting me… top? Like not in a scene or anything! Just because, well, I kind of want to try it and I don’t think I wanna try it with anyone else…”

When Kyle met Cartman’s eyes, he noticed the soft pink blush on his cheeks. “You wanna top me?”

“I mean, yes, but its not… like a deal breaker. If you’re not into it, we don’t have too!” He reassured, feeling awkward now.

Cartman took a beat to think about it. “I… wouldn’t be opposed to trying it.”

Kyle breathed out a sigh. “O-Okay. Cool.” He didn’t really know where to go from there.

Cartman shifted in his seat a little bit. “I don’t know how good it’ll be for you, it’s been a long time since I was the bottom.”

Kyle’s jaw dropped. “You’ve bottomed before?!”

Cartman smirked. “What? Thought you we’re gonna be my first?”

“No!” Kyle lied. “…with who though?”

Cartman swallowed. “With my boyfriend from school in Germany.” He revealed quietly.

“Oh,” Kyle’s eyes went wide. “You never said you had a boyfriend…”

“Well, we’re not still together if that what you’re getting at.” Cartman rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t think that!” Kyle lied again, Cartman giving him a knowing look. “Okay, fine- I did. But I’m happy that you’re single. I would feel so bad if I was the “other guy.”” He said, using his fingers as air quotes. He noticed Cartman looked uncomfortable. “D-Did it not end well?”

“No. Not really,” Cartman huffed. “Its… whatever.”

“Oh sorry. I mean, I guess you liked him? You bottomed for him so you must’ve liked him a bit.” Kyle tried to joke.

“It wasn’t a regular thing. It was his birthday and I-” Suddenly Cartman stopped, something akin to dread in his eyes. “Wait. Shit.” He grabbed his phone and looked at something. He was suddenly very pale.

“What? What is it?” Kyle asked, worried.

Cartman stood up quickly from their table. “I- I have to go to the bathroom.” He quickly rushed off.

“Cartman!” Kyle called, but he didn’t look back.

Kyle sank into his seat, he wasn’t sure what had happened but he decided to give Cartman some space. On the off chance he really did just need a shit or something he didn’t want to storm into the bathroom and demand and explanation.

That would be gross.

He sat at their table for 5 minutes before deciding that he would follow the other boy. He also felt kind of uncomfortable by the people staring at him so really wanted to get out of there.

He walked into the bathroom, pushing the door open and seeing three cubicles. Two were open and one was slightly ajar. He walked over to the third one along and gently pushed the door open.

“Cartman?” He called out softly as the door swung open and revealed his friend.

On his knees in front of the toilet with his fingers down his throat, heaving heavily.

Kyle rushed to his side immediately, ignoring the contents of the bowl, and pulling at the hand to get it away from Cartman’s mouth. “Jesus dude! What the fuck?”

Cartman pulled his hand out of Kyle’s grip. “Back off Kyle.” He said darkly.

“Back off? No! You need to tell me what’s going on!” Kyle ordered.

Cartman raised his head to look to Kyle, his eyes red and puffy. “Why? Why do I have to tell you anything!”

Kyle scoffed. “Because I care about you?!”

Cartman rolled his eyes. “You don’t know what you care about. Just- Just leave me alone. I know how to deal with this on my own.”

“You don’t have to deal with it alone anymore…” Kyle said softly, his hand coming to rest on Cartman’s shoulder. “I know you can, but you don’t have too.”

For a second it looked like Kyle had gotten through to him, but then the red head found himself pinned to the floor, and not in a good way.

“Fuck you Kahl!” Cartman spat, gripping the fabric of the sweatshirt Kyle was wearing. “You’re not my fucking _boyfriend,_ okay? So stop talking like it! And stop acting like it! If I didn’t fuck you, we wouldn’t even be here right now. We wouldn’t even be friends-”

“That’s not true!” Kyle interrupted, struggling to get up from under Cartman’s heavy form.

“It _is_ true! You didn’t give one shit about me until I came back, and I was hotter, and actually took an interest in wanting to fuck your scrawny ass. Well- newsflash Kyle! The only reason I’m not an ugly, obese piece of shit is because I forced myself to throw up all my meals for a year, the only reason I’m not a literal psychopath is because I was mentally fucking tortured until I was broken and put back together as someone I don’t even recognise half the time.” Cartman barked out, his face shouting into Kyle’s. “Is that better- do you feel like you know me now?” He panted.

“Cartman I-” He started but his head was slammed into the floor again.

“Don’t!” He almost sobbed. “I don’t want an apology. I don’t want anything from you! You _left_ me!”

“That’s not fair.” Kyle glared, grabbing Cartman’s hands and yanking them away from him.

“Is it not? You didn’t reach out once. Not one of you. Only Butters, and god knows why! The res of you left me to fucking die!” Hot tears were leaking from Cartman’s eyes, his body was shaking in rage.

And Kyle was angry too. With a burst of energy, he flipped their positions so that he was the one on top of Cartman. “Fuck you!” He yelled. “None of us left you, you asshole! We thought you we’re at some fat camp and then you never came home- I know that wasn’t your fault but fuck Cartman- you can’t blame us for the bad things that happened to you! You always do this- you push everyone away instead of just opening up!”

“Fuck off, I don’t do that!” Cartman growled.

“You did it all the time when we were kids, and all through middle school! I’m so sick of your ‘Woe is me’ crap- Play a different fucking record Cartman!” Kyle barked, before he felt himself get flung off of the taller boy.

He watched as Cartman stood up, looking down at him with malice in his eyes. “How dare you mock everything I went through, you don’t know anything about it.”

Kyle slowly stood up as well. “Then tell me for fucks sake!” that was all he managed to get out before Cartman’s fist collided with his nose.

Kyle’s hands shot to his face, his nose hurting- but not broken. It may well have started bleeding though… He didn’t care about the blood right now, he made eye contact with Cartman, who’s face showed guilt. Clearly the punch was a knee jerk reaction, but it didn’t make Kyle’s heart hurt any less. Kyle knew how to be the bigger man- he usually was.

But this time, before words could come out of Cartman’s open mouth, Kyle had punched him back.

The two of them immediately went for it, fighting like they did in their youth. Their fists hit each other with force, hair was pulled, and names were called. Soon enough, Cartman had Kyle pinned down on the floor again, hand around his throat.

It was de ja vu central.

“You’ll probably end up getting hard from this, wont you Kahl?” Cartman mocked, but his tone lacked the usual teasing.

“Shut the fuck up you fat fucking coward.” Kyle seethed, gritting his teeth. He felt bad seeing the flash in pain in Cartman’s eyes at his weight being mocked once again.

“Oh, real nice Kyle, lets talk about my insecurities. Why don’t we talk about yours too?” Cartman suggested.

Kyle scoffed. “Like what?”

“Your big fucking nose for one, classic Jew. Or your rats nest hair that you keep under those ugly hats. Or better yet- lets talk about your sexuality! God, imagine not being able to even come out of the closet because your bitch of a mother would disown you.” Cartman laughed.

“Don’t talk about him fucking Mom!” Kyle yelled, slapping Cartman hard, the crack of his palm on Cartman’s cheek resonating in the small bathroom.

There was a pause between the two of them, before Kyle felt a sting on his own cheek. Cartman had slapped him back.

And suddenly Cartman’s lips were on his own.

There was nothing sweet about it. The kiss was like a continuation of the fight, teeth clashing, and tongues forcefully being pushed into the others mouth. Cartman gripped the so called ‘rats nest’ at the back of Kyle’s head, tugging as he pressed harder into the kiss. Kyle, in response, raked his nails down Cartman’s back, pressing hard so he could mark him even through his shirt.

Cartman pulled away, their mouth making a wet noise as they parted. “You infuriate me.” He growled before continuing the kiss.

Kyle couldn’t believe this was all happening. He was confused as to how his night got there, battered and bruised, kissing on a public bathroom floor.

Ew, fuck gross!

Kyle was about to pull away to get off of the dirty floor when the door suddenly opened. A KFC employee was standing there, mouth agape in the doorway.

“Umm… So… you can’t really do that here…” The awkward guy mumbled.

Cartman rolled his eyes. “We were just leaving. God, fucking pussy.”

The two stood up, the tension in the air still ever present. Cartman gestured to Kyle to leave but Kyle hesitated.

“I-I just have to actually use the bathroom.” He stammered.

Cartman sighed loudly. “I’ll be in the fucking car.” He left the toiler, bashing shoulders with the KFC employee on purpose. The worker left too after Kyle glared at him for some privacy.

Kyle walked himself over to the stool they had began fighting in. He swallowed and took a glance in the toilet. Cartman hadn’t flushed yet and Kyle had to know if he really was doing… that.

He was.

Kyle sobbed involuntarily, his hand going over his mouth. He let a few tears falls from his eyes- fuck. He didn’t know things were this bad… and there he was making fun of Cartman’s weight again.

He had to stop doing that.

Once he was less shaky, and had fully stopped crying, he flushed the toilet and left quickly- not sparing a glance at the KFC workers as he rushed out of the door and into the pick-up. Although once he was in he didn’t breath a sigh of relief.

Now he was faced with the true worry.

But Cartman didn’t say a word. He simply put the car in gear and set off for Kyle’s house. Kyle didn’t know what to say, so he didn’t say anything. He just let his eyes slide shut, knowing how long of a drive they had left.

When his eyes opened again, the car was coming to a stop just outside of his house. He swallowed heavily, glancing at Cartman.

“Cartman-” he started.

“Could you leave, please?” Cartman responded, eyes on the road still, but his voice was thick- he had definitely been crying. Or holding back tears at least.

Kyle shook his head. “I’m not leaving it _\- us_ like this,” he slowly slid his hand over to grasp Cartman’s hand. He didn’t shake him off- so that was progress. “I’m sorry.” He whispered.

Cartman nodded, not saying the words back, but Kyle knew he was. They sat in silence for a few minuets before Cartman spoke up.

“I don’t think I should’ve come home. I’m not ready. I thought I was ready,” He finally turned and looked at Kyle, a hand cupping his face. “God, I wanted to be ready.”

Kyle felt his bottom lip tremble. “W-What are you saying?”

Cartman sighed. “I think we needed tonight, we’ll I did anyway. I think I need some time away from you. You fuck me up Kyle- you always have. I- I-“ He paused a took a breath. “You make me feel things I thought I wasn’t capable of feeling and that scares the shit out of me Kyle. Because the last time I got attached to someone…” He shook his head, not finishing. “I forget about everything else when I’m with you. And usually that’s a blessing, but there’s somethings that you shouldn’t be allowed to erase from my mind- but you do and I cant deal with that right now. I just can’t.”

Kyle nodded again. His eyes watery. “Okay. Okay, I understand. I’ll give you space.”

Cartman smiled softly. “Thank you.”

He leant in and chastely kissed Kyle’s cheek.

Kyle took in a shaky breath and exited the car before he could say anything else. He was trembling, probably having some kind of panic attack but he didn’t acknowledge it. He couldn’t focus. He might have just fucked up the one thing he wanted…

Fuck.

“Kyle?” He heard Cartman say, as the window was wound down. Kyle turned and waited for more. “Your hair is fucking gorgeous.” He smiled again before driving off.

And that’s when Kyle broke, sobbing again as the pickup drove away from him. Shit. Shit! He shouldn’t have pushed. He never knew when to stop and now it looked like he scarred Cartman more than ever before. Why did he have to fuck up such an amazing night?

He walked into his house; his family still awake unfortunately. They turned from their TV show as he walked in.

“Bubbie? What-” Sheila started to coo but Kyle held up a finger.

“Not now. Please?” He all but begged, walking up the stairs away from everyone.

He curled up in his bed, not even bothering to wash or change out of the sweats. He just silently sobbed until sleep overtook him.

* * *

“Randy? Yeah, you need to go and check on Eric right fucking now. I think it’s bad.”


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the North Park trip is finally here, but will Kyle and Cartman be able to make up before the big night out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I missed posting last week- life is super hectic I'm sorry! >< so updates might vary between 1 week and 2! But I'll consistently keep it to Sunday- this one is a lil early, but its technically Sunday where I live! :)
> 
> No flash back this chapter, so we can focus a little more on progressing the main story! I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Thanks as always for your comments and kudos- I cant believe we're at over 6000 hits! That's crazy- thank you all!
> 
> Enjoy this chapter- next one is gonna be a real doozy so stay hyped for that!!

“Hey man, can I use your phone?”

Kyle jumped at the stranger’s voice, startled out of his daydream by the request.

The long-awaited trip to North Park had finally arrived. The coach itself hadn’t taken too long, but being stuck next to Stan, who was hardcore into another one of his self-pity phases after yet another argument with Wendy, and being forced to listen to the same depressing emo songs on repeat made the journey feel like years.

He didn’t even have Kenny to talk too, because Kenny had opted to sit with _him_.

Cartman.

It had been two weeks and the boy had not spoken to Kyle once, unless they were in a joint conversation with their friends.

It made Kyle feel hollow inside. Which was weird, because he lived his life without Eric Cartman for two whole years and didn’t feel like this at all. And yet, after spending time with him and developing feelings for him, not talking to the chubby guy made it feel like someone was constantly standing on his chest. He couldn’t eat, he couldn’t sleep, he couldn’t even breathe without thinking about him…

Fuck. That was pretty gay.

And he couldn’t even talk to Stan! Not only because he didn’t know, but because a Wendy problem had always been more important than anything Kyle was going through. Kyle didn’t resent him for that though, it was just annoying at times.

The redhead had spoken a little to Kenny and Butters, but the two kind of remained impartial. They were friends with both of them, so they tried not to get too involved.

Actually, the only person he’d really been able to talk too was Ike. Which was nice but embarrassing for him to rely on his younger brother for support.

“Excuse me?” The voice said again, “I just really need to contact my mom.”

Kyle blinked at the man, realising that he hadn’t actually responded to him and was staring at the poor kid like a lemon.

“Shit, of course you can dude. Here.” He handed his phone over with a nod, his cheeks pink.

“Thanks! You don’t know how much this means to me!” The guy thanked, walking a few steps away from him, so he was out of earshot.

“Did you just give that dude your phone?” Another voice gasped, making Kyle jump. “Bad move dude.”

Kyle turned to Kenny, rolling his eyes. “He’s not gonna steal it. Besides, I have insurance, so it doesn’t really matter.”

Kenny tutted. “I don’t trust these fucking North Park kids. Hell, I don’t trust North Park.”

Kyle laughed. “Oh yeah, so scary.”

Kenny flipped him off and then looked a little uncomfortable. “Hey, um, how are you holding up?”

Kyle sighed. “Yeah, I mean… fine I guess,” Kenny gave him a disapproving look. “Okay- not fine! But there’s nothing I can do! I said I’d give him space, so I can’t be the one to talk to him first.”

“Yeah, I understand,” Kenny hummed. “It’s a shitty situation. I mean, I don’t know all the details- only what Cartman has told me really and that’s not much.”

Kyle scoffed. “Go figure.”

“Hey, chin up dude. I’m sure you’ll work it out soon and go back to fucking each other’s brains out.” Kenny grinned, bumping him with his elbow.

“Yeah.” Kyle said simply. He wanted to tell Kenny that he didn’t even care about the sex. Well, obviously he missed it, but he missed simply spending time with Cartman a whole lot more.

“Gosh, sorry that took so long,” The boy said rushing back over to Kyle and handing him his phone. “She didn’t pick up, so I text her where to pick me up from, I hope that’s okay?”

Kyle opened his mouth to respond, but Kenny butted in first. “So, you used his credit to send a text?” He rolled his eyes. “You should pay for that man!”

“Oh, sorry I-”

“Kenny,” Kyle scolded, glaring at him. Before addressing the North Park kid. “Dude, it’s fine. I’m on a contract anyway, don’t sweat it.”

He smiled at him. “Thank you! See you around, yeah?”

“Later, man.” Kyle waved a little as the guy scampered off. “Really Kenny?”

“What? I would be pissed if someone used my money like that!” Kenny crossed his arms, still glaring in the direction of the stranger. “You’re too nice sometimes Kyle. That’s gonna bite you in the ass one day.”

“Yeah, if someone actually steals my phone, I’ll let you know.” Kyle shrugged.

“Good. And _when_ someone steals it, I’m gonna need compensation for trying to give you good advice.” He said smugly.

“I can’t believe you still use pay as you go.” Kyle snorted.

“Hey, fuck you, if you want to buy me a contract, you’re more than welcome.” Kenny joked, slinging an arm around Kyles shoulder as they walked back to the hotel.

It was the first night of the trip, so everyone was just allowed to explore the area. Tomorrow was when they would actually have to do shit, but the first night was relaxing. The second night would be a little livelier. The boys were due to sneak out and go to the club together, which Kyle couldn’t wait for. He needed to let go and forget all his shit for at least a night.

The room he and Stan shared was okay. Everyone probably had the same room, the hotel was definitely cheap- the finest South Park could afford. Which wasn’t a lot obviously.

The next morning when they woke up all the students met in the North Park town centre.

“Alright students, this trip is all about social studies… so you’re gonna go answer questions about North Park and find the key sightings. In pairs.” Mr Garrison announced, watching as the students all moved to be near their friends. “Ahem! Pairs that we will decided.”

There was a collective groan of annoyance from the students as they resigned themselves to being forced to spend time with someone of the teachers choosing.

“Now to be fair, we’re going to be pairing you alphabetically by last name. please find your partner when you’re called.” He commanded to the students.

“Oof, unlucky dude.” Stan said next to him.

“What? Why?” Kyle asked, furrowing his brow.

“Uhh… Because Broflovski is followed by Cartman?” Stan said in a duh tone. “It was like that all the time when we we’re kids.”

Kyle’s eyes widened, his direction of sight shooting over to Cartman, who had apparently realised and was already looking at him.

“Shit,” Kyle gasped out, he grabbed Stans arm. “Quick, change last names with me.”

Stan snorted out a laugh. “Absolutely not. I get to go with Kenny, you think I’m passing up on a chilled out smoking session?”

Kyle groaned, rubbing his hand over his face, and pulling his hat further down his head. Could this get any worse? Maybe he’d get lucky for once and be paired with Henrietta Biggle!

“Kyle and Eric, pair up.”

Welp. There it was. Fuck.

“If I don’t come back alive, tell Ike I loved him.” Kyle sighed.

“Will do buddy.”

Kyle mooched over to Garrison and grabbed the papers they would be needing before moving over to settle a few feet from Cartman.

“…Hey.” Kyle said in almost a whisper.

Cartman nodded but didn’t say anything. Great. This was going to be an uncomfortable day.

The evening couldn’t come soon enough.

The students we’re all dispersed, Kenny giving Kyle a pitiful look and shaping his hands into a heart before he left with Stan to get high.

Kyle swallowed heavily and took a deep breath. “Alright! So, we’ve gotta find out what year the butchers were opened first, so why don’t we head there?” He suggested, his voice staying firm as though he had confidence.

He started to walk in the direction of the shops when he felt a hand tugging on his sleeve, pulling him back.

He turned to Cartman, confusion on his face.

“What?”

Cartman cleared his throat and finally opened his mouth. “Can we talk? Please?”

Kyle’s heart pounded in his chest, so hard he could literally feel the blood pumping around his body. “Y-Yes, yeah of course we can. Let’s go… Uhh… we’ll find somewhere.”

The two of them walked in silence around the town for around ten minuets before they found a deserted park that had definitely seen better days. Kyle wasn’t looking forward to sitting anywhere that gross but he pushed his germaphobia aside for now- Cartman was more important.

They ended up sitting on a set of old, half disintegrated swings that seemed like they were more rust than actual metal.

“So…” Kyle murmured, unsure where to start.

Cartman, without looking at him, spoke out loud. “My boyfriend died.”

Kyle felt a bolt of dread shoot through him. “W-What?”

Cartman sniffed. “He died. And it was my fault.”

Kyle shook his head, not believing that Cartman killed, or had anything to do with, the death of this guy. He reached out, and linked fingers with his friend on the swing next to him.

“Start from the beginning?” He asked gently.

So Cartman did. He told Kyle all about the hellhole school he was forced to live at. How they tortured the children, with physical and mental torture. He explained, in detail, how the first few months were before his new roommate came along.

“His name was Bradley,” He had a smile on his face. “I would’ve scared him away like I did the others if it wasn’t for the fact that he saved me from a full-blown panic attack on his first day. He was… really lovely. He taught me piano and made sure I was getting enough food on the days they wouldn’t give me any.”

“He sounds nice.” Kyle mused, stroking Cartman’s hand with his thumb subconsciously.

“He was, but I fucked up,” Cartman started. He went on to talk about how he had gotten distracted by thoughts on someone else, until he said the wrong name in bed. “Yours, by the way.”

“Me? Why me?” Kyle blurted out, interrupting.

“Well… I guess I had a thing for you. And Bradley… well he was like a taller, skinner, blonde version of you. And the last memory I had of you was that first time I choked you, so I guess my brain used you as a bit of a coping mechanism. Besides, Bradley wasn’t into any of the stuff we are, so I had to use you as a place holder in my private time. Sometimes.” Cartman explained, as if it was really fucking weird what he had been doing.

“I guess I’m flattered?” he chuckled, a little nervously.

“Anyway,” Cartman continued, telling of how he and Bradley had been caught and plotted to escape. About how Bradley had snapped, and killed a man before being killed himself. “If I hadn’t suggested we leave… If I hadn’t fucked up the alarms-” He stopped talking, his body quivering, clearly tears were threatening to come out of his eyes.

“Cartman, no,” Kyle whispered, moving off of his swing to kneel in front of Cartman. He gently clasped his face. “You did everything you could. None of this is ever your fault. It’s that school- those teachers. They’re vile people, and you have nothing to be sorry for.”

Cartman opened his eyes, letting the tears streak down. It felt oddly nice to see Cartman actually letting his emotions out, even if they were negative ones like this.

“I’m sorry I freaked out at the KFC,” Cartman said with a wobbly tone. “When I looked at my phone and I saw the date I- It was his _fucking birthday_ and I had forgotten because I was spending time with you. I felt so… guilty. I had to get out of there and that’s why i… why I made myself throw up. Because like… if he died for me, I should at least think of him on his birthday- you know? I don’t deserve to be having a nice time.”

Kyle could see Cartman was struggling to get the words out, and Kyle’s throat felt thick too. He’d never seen Cartman like this.

“Why didn’t you just tell me?”

Cartman shrugged. “I’m not good at this stuff. Emotions and all that bullshit. Sometimes it’s just easier to lash out. Sometimes I need that.”

Kyle nodded, he kind of understood. Cartman had definitely been an outlet for him when they we’re younger. He would use up all his anger on the fat boy in physical and verbal disputes, leaving other areas of his life stress free. But it wasn’t healthy. And if they were going to continue down this road, fighting each other wasn’t the right thing to do.

“Sometimes, I feel like I need it too, but there are better ways. Surely your therapist helps with that?” Kyle asked, wiping some of the tears from Cartman’s chubby cheeks.

“She does. She wasn’t very happy with me when she found out what happened, but sometimes old habits die hard.” Cartman explained. Kyle wasn’t sure if he was talking about is bulimic tendencies or the need to fight his feelings out- maybe he meant both. But he nodded, nonetheless.

“Well… I’m proud of you. I’m happy you told me.” He smiled softly, which Cartman mirrored.

“I’m trying to be better.”

“I know. And you’re doing great,” He took a small breath. “I’ll try to be better too. I could’ve handled the situation with more dignity than I did too.”

They chuckled a little, knowing they could laugh about the situation now.

“Have you been eating okay?” Kyle asked gently, not wanting to push but needing to know he wasn’t still doing it.

Cartman nodded. “I didn’t make myself throw up again if that’s what you’re wondering. I couldn’t even if I wanted too, not that I want too. But Christ, he hasn’t left my house in over a week. I was surprised he was alright with letting me come here.”

Kyle blinked, pushing down the jealousy rising in him. “Who?”

Cartman’s eyes shot open wide when he realised what he said. He tutted at himself. “Randy Marsh.”

“Randy?!” Kyle said, a bit too loudly, being shushed by Cartman.

“Yes, Randy, okay? He was keeping an eye on me.” He admitted, his cheeks heating in shame.

“Can I know why Stan’s dad was at you’re house with you for over a week?” Kyle inquired. “Because I don’t wanna force more information out of you- but I don’t think I can just let that slide…”

Cartman swallowed heavily and launched into another story. This time it was after he had woken up outside of the school alone. He told Kyle how he stumbled across Randy sleeping in a tent, and the older guy had offered to help him out a bit, the two ended up sticking together after that apparently. They we’re both looking for new starts and moved away to Zurich, where Cartman inevitably got the job at the BDSM Club.

“Wow. Just… Wow. Why was Randy even there?” Kyle mused.

Cartman eyes darted back and forth between Kyles two green orbs before he answered. “Apparently, he was on some dudes’ trip with your dad, but decided to stay and travel for a bit instead of coming home. He needed time away from his family.”

“Oh yeah!” Kyle suddenly exclaimed. “I remember that! My dad left for two weeks, and when he came back, Randy wasn’t with him and had gone to “Find himself” Or some shit. Jesus, Stan was so happy that day, I remember it clearly.” Kyle saw Cartman’s jaw tense up, anger peeking through. “Oh right. That makes a lot of sense now.”

“What does?” Cartman gritted out.

“Why Stan being shitty about his dad pisses you off.” Kyle concluded.

Cartman sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I just… He’s such a good guy. Like, I always thought he was a piece of shit, but he’s trying to be a better person. I would be dead without him; he’s done so much for me. When I relapse he’s always there. And when he wants to drink again, I talk him out of it. We’re good together. It started to feel like… Like I had a dad.” He smiled, thinking of his saviour.

Kyle swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. “Yeah that… That sounds like a whole new Randy. He stopped drinking?”

“He’s six months sober!” Cartman’s eyes lit up. “And even before that, he only got really bad on like two nights since he started drinking less a year ago. I wish Stan would believe him and just talk to him again.”

“Do you think… Maybe you should do that with your Mom?” Kyle asked shyly.

“How do you know anything about my Mom?” Cartman questioned.

Kyle sat himself on the floor, his knees aching. “It was after the party at Token’s, I tried to find you. So, I went to your house- well your Mom’s house, but she said you weren’t there. And it sounded like you cut ties with her.”

Cartman inhaled sharply. “I guess… I guess I kind of did. I resent her for sending me away. I think part of me blames her for everything I went through.”

“Well, I understand that. But Stan really resents Randy for how he turned out. So… maybe if he gives his dad a chance, you’ll try things with your Mom again? I think she’s in a really bad way dude.”

Cartman pouted, but eventually agreed. “Fine. If Stan does, I will. How do you manage to manipulate me like that?”

Kyle grinned. “I prefer to call it gentle persuasion.”

Cartman smiled widely, pulling Kyle upwards and mashing their lips together in a harsh, but amazing kiss. “I missed you.” He whispered when they pulled away.

“I missed you too.” He admitted.

The two of them made out on the swing set for a while, simply happy to not be ignoring each other anymore.

By the time they realised they should be at least halfway done with the worksheet, Cartman had already decided that he would just copy off Butter’s before it was due in.

“So… I have something for you.” Cartman revealed.

“Oh yeah?”

“Well, not here. I’ll deliver it to you room tonight before we go out. I want you to wear it.” He bit his tongue, trying not to smile so much.

Kyle leaned back. “If it’s the collar it’s an absolute no from me, people might be drunk, but they won’t be stupid.”

Cartman rolled his eyes. “It’s not the collar you pansy. It’s better.”

Well, colour Kyle intrigued.

Luckily for the two of them, they ran into Butters and Kevin Stoley on their way back to the hotel. The two had completed the sheet, and Kyle copied it out in record time, his penmanship was definitely better than Cartman’s. He thanked Butters, and apologised for doing that to him, he wouldn’t usually be a cheater, but today was an exception.

“That’s fine fellas! And hey,” He lowered his volume so Kevin wouldn’t hear. “Are you two okay now?” Kyle nodded; his cheeks slightly pink. Butters let out a whoop of joy. “Thank heavens! I hope me and Kenny sort ourselves out soon too. Then maybe we can double date!”

Kyle ignored the dating comment, he wasn’t even sure where he and Cartman stood on the whole dating front. But something did confuse him about what Butters said. “You and Kenny?” Kenny hadn’t mentioned anything about him and Butters being off.

Butter looked sad. “We’ve been fighting a lot lately… It’s like he’s got something going on that he won’t open up about.”

Kyle scoffed. “Yeah, I know what that’s like.”

Butters chuckled, but it didn’t reach is eyes. “I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

Kyle bid Butters farewell, giving the kid a hug before parting. They would see each other later in the night anyway.

For now, Kyle was gonna take a catnap before all the fun started later.

* * *

It was finally time for the boys to be getting ready. Stan called out to Kyle that he was gonna take a quick shower. Kyle, already freshly showered, was styling his hair in the mirror. Or trying to at least.

There was a sudden knock at the door.

“It’s unlocked.”

Cartman walked over to Kyle, grinning. “I brought you your gift.”

Kyle looked to the bathroom door, knowing Stan would still be a little while in the shower. “Okay, but make it quick, Stan’ll be out soon.”

Cartmans smile grew wider, and a little evil. “Here,” He winked, producing a green object from behind his back. “Ta-da.”

It was a butt-plug. Not a massive one, but definitely not the smallest either. It was a bright green, and the base had a sparking gem. How very Cartman.

Kyle took the plug into his hands. “Uh… Thank you?”

Kyle went to hide it in his bag when Cartman grabbed his arm. “Nu-uh,” He shook his head. “I said I brought you something to wear, so it would be rude of you not to wear it.”

Kyles eye widened. Cartman wanted him to-? Right now?!

“I can’t wear this now! We’re going out!”

“Exactly.”

Kyle flushed red. “I… I don’t know.”

Cartman’s eyes softened. “The safe word still applies. If you wanna take it out at some point, you just have to say.”

Kyle bit his lip, eyeing the object. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t intrigued. And it had been over 2 weeks since anything had been inside of him so he did kind of really want to try it. It also implied that Cartman wanted to fuck him, and Kyle would be a fool to turn that down.

“Fuck, okay. I’ll do it.” Kyle agreed.

Cartman celebrated with a little fist pump and took the green plug back from Kyle. “Bend over the desk then.”

“Wha-” He stammered. “Can’t I just do it when you’re gone?”

“Where would be the fun in that?”

“But Stan is right there!” He gestured to the bathroom, not 5 feet from them.

Cartman shrugged. “Guess we’ll have to be quick then.”

Kyle hated that, that made him a little hard.

He allowed himself to be bend a little over the table, his pants and underwear coming off quickly. He parted his legs, giving Cartman room to work his magic.

Cartman gave the back of Kyles neck a little kiss before he pressed one already wet finger at Kyles entrance. He hissed as it slowly entered him, wriggling around a little.

“You got so tight… feels like you missed me.” He purred into Kyle’s ear.

“F-Fuck off…” Kyle whispered back, but he knew it was true.

Cartman stretched inside of him, getting up to three fingers before he deemed Kyle ready for the toy. He slowly crouched down and lubed up the toy before slowly pressing it into Kyle, who was forced to clamp a hand over his mouth to stop any unwanted noises coming out.

It was a strange sensation, because the toy got relatively wide in the middle section, but once that was in, the rest of the plug slotted in nicely afterwards. It was snug, and Kyle was willing his erection to go away, but it felt good to be full again.

“That was fucking hot to watch.” Cartman sighed.

“I don’t know how I’m going to do this… Already feels too much.” Kyle panted.

Cartman pulled the boxers and pants back up over Kyles naked lower half. “Slash some water on your face and have faith. I mean, did you see my willpower just then? I was face to face with your sweet asshole, and I didn’t even fuck it.”

Kyle turned and glared. “Do not ever call my asshole sweet again.”

Cartman laughed, the familiar noise making Kyle smile too. He leaned in and kissed Cartman softly. It was so good to be able to do this again.

He was about to deepen the kiss when the shower stopped making noise. He pulled away quickly.

“Okay, times up he’ll be out soon.” Kyle hastily said.

Cartman rolled his eyes. “Fine, spoilsport. See you later.”

“Oh, wait!” Kyle topped him. “Umm… why exactly did you have a butt plug for me? I mean, did you plan on fixing things between us and then just assumed-”

Cartman shook his head and interrupted him. “No, God, no I would never. I… well I’ve been…” His face was read. “I’ve been… stretching myself a little bit. Because I mean you said you wanted to top, and I thought I should be prepared for when you did actually want too.”

Kyle’s heart skipped a beat. “You did that for me?” he smiled softly, until a grimace showed on his face. “Wait- I’m not wearing one you’ve worn right? Cartman, I swear I will kill you if I’m sharing your butt plug.”

Cartman doubled over in laughter. “That would be hilarious, But no, they’re part of a set. I know how much of a germaphobe you are,” He nudged his arm. “See you later, yeah?”

“Yeah, see you.” Kyle said happily, closing the door.

Just in time too because Stan emerged, hair wet from the shower and a towel around his waist.

“Who was that?” He asked.

“Oh just Cartman seeing if we had any deodorant.” Kyle lied, with a shrug.

“Dude, gross.”

“Yeah, right?”

Kyle waited for Stan to get ready and then the two were off to meet the others.

Kyle could feel the plug deep in him when he walked. He could only pray people didn’t want him to dance once they we’re at the club.

“Hey guys!” Kenny called with a grin and a wave. Cartman was on his phone next to them.

“Hey.” They greeted.

“Cartman called us an Uber, you guys ready for a crazy night?”

“I don’t think it’ll get too crazy…” Kyle said, trying to convince himself.

But something told him tonight was going to be a night to remember.


	16. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to party! What will our boys get up to in the club?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not Sunday! I know, i know, but i owe you a chapter, and to be honest, from now on i think I'm going to be updating as and when i can! And as often as i can obviously!
> 
> I've had this chapter planned for AGES!! I'm so happy to be posting it! I actually have the rest of the story planned from not until the end i think! So its all a go people!
> 
> Thank you so much for all your love and support on this story! You guys keep me motivated :3
> 
> Enjoy this chapter, and see you all soon!

_“So, you guys are really staying, huh?” Gerald asked, holding his suitcase tight._

_Eric had stayed with Randy ad Gerald for the duration of their lads’ trip, which was around two weeks. They got a hotel in the end, deciding camping was not going to be great for Eric._

_Instead, the three of them went out and ate nice food and managed to help Eric keep it down. They did random shit, like bowling and sightseeing- they even went drinking some nights and smoked some pot, which Randy let Eric join in with. Even though Gerald didn’t approve, he allowed it because the kid had clearly had a shit year._

_But eventually the vacation was over, and they realised they would have to face the real world again._

_“I’m not ready,” Eric had told them. “I can’t just go back to South Park, I can’t see my mom yet. I’d probably hit her. And I don’t want anyone seeing me like this! Looking so weak, I feel pathetic. I don’t want them to see me like this. So… you guys and go… and I’ll stay in touch.”_

_Gerald and Randy hadn’t liked the idea of leaving Eric on his own again, especially in a foreign country. Despite Eric being practically fluent in German at this point, he was still a kid. There was no way he could cope on his own._

_Gerald couldn’t stay. He had an important job that he needed to get back to, not to mention Sheila would start to ask questions. Eric had decided not to tell anyone where he was- except Butters, who he still kept contact with. But Butters wouldn’t tell. He was loyal to a fault. If Sheila knew, so would Kyle and that was Eric’s biggest fear._

_But Randy? Well, since Sharron and he had split for good, and his kids seemed to hate his guts, he didn’t really have a reason to head back to South Park. He had been looking for an escape too, and maybe helping Eric would help him. He could have the chance to be the father he never was too his kids._

_Randy nodded to his best friend. “Yeah, it’s gonna be good for us to get away for a while. From America and Germany.”_

_“Where are you going to go?” Gerald asked._

_Eric shrugged. “Somewhere they speak German probably. I’ll teach Randy all I know.”_

_Randy laughed. “Yeah, whatever. I’m sure they’ll speak English too.”_

_“Why don’t you just stay in Germany?”_

_Eric swallowed hard. He couldn’t stay here. Nightmares plagued him whenever he closed his eyes. It was too much far for one human to wonder if one day he would wake up back inside that awful place._

_“I- I can’t stay here.” He choked out._

_Gerald’s eyes went wide. “Of course you can’t, god, I’m sorry Eric.”_

_He gave Randy a quick hug before pulling the boy into a tight embrace. Eric was already getting more meat on him again, thank god. He was still heavily underweight, but with time and care he would look like himself again in no time._

_“Hey, listen Eric,” Gerald started. “When you get wherever you going, you call me. Or you can get Randy to call me, but I wanna know where you are. And when you’re ready, I would like you to go to therapy,” Eric groaned, rolling his eyes. “I know, I know it sounds lame, and shitty. But you’ve been through some awful things and you’ll feel better talking to someone. Not only for your mental state, but your eating disorder too.”_

_Eric’s lip trembled when he thought of spilling his hear out to a stranger. “Can’t I just talk with you?”_

_Gerald nodded. “You can, anytime you want too, but I think a professional will actually be able to help you move on from this. Can you do that for me?”_

_“I can’t afford it.” Eric sighed honestly._

_Gerald ruffled his hair. “Kid, come on, I’m obviously paying.”_

_“You are?” Randy asked from behind them._

_“Yes, I am. Eric I care about you. And I know your friends do too. It would be lovely for you to come home, but if you need time, I think therapy is the right move. You’re so strong, you’ve grown so much from the boy we knew. I’m proud of you.” He soothed, smiling warmly at Eric._

_Eric felt a lump in his throat as he attempted to talk, but found no words coming out. If he spoke, he would definitely cry, and he didn’t wanna cry._

_Instead, he wrapped his arms around Gerald’s waist, hugging him tightly again. “T-Thank you.” He managed to squeeze out. No one had ever cared enough to help him before. Gerald did. Randy did._

_He would go to therapy. He would get better, all thanks to them._

_“Alright then,” Gerald said, standing straight and grabbing his luggage again. “Stay safe, call me when you can.”_

_“Have a safe flight man, let us know once you’ve landed.” Randy nodded, with a small wave._

_“Bye!” Eric called out, watching as the older Jew walked away to his plane._

_“So, just us now Kid.” Randy hummed._

_“Yep.”_

_“Well, the sky’s the limit. Where should we go?”_

_Eric thought for a moment, thinking back to geography class and places he knew to speak German. Somewhere different from Germany, somewhere different to South Park. A fresh start- for both of them._

_“I hear Switzerland is nice this time of year.”_

* * *

The car drive to the club had been long and torturous. Not for everyone- just for Kyle.

Turns out, sitting in a car while you’re driving on a bumpy road with a butt plug up your ass is not as easy as it sounds.

And all the while, he had to deal with Cartman next to him, giving him small smirks and glances every time Kyle took a sharp intake of breath- the fucking bastard.

Kyle was the first out of the car once they arrived, happy to be on his feet.

“You okay dude?” Stan asked. “Your face is kinda red.”

Kyle huffed with a shrugged. “Yeah, I’m fine, it was just hot in the car.” He lied.

“Yeah, boiling.” Cartman grinned, letting out a grunt of pain as Kyle elbowed him in the stomach.

“Hey! Guys!” They heard a voice call. Craig was making his way over to them, his gang in tow. “We we’re staring to think you wouldn’t show.”

“Pfft, of course we we’re gonna show up.” Cartman scoffed in their defence.

“I dunno, we half thought Kyle would be fucking his girlfriend!” Clyde chimed in, looking bitter.

Kyle rolled his eyes. “Whatever, we’re here to party, right? It’s not date night.”

Clyde rolled his eyes. “What a buffoon. Giving up on pussy like that.”

“Clyde, I’m gay, and even I know not to talk about girls like that.” Craig mocked.

“Yeah dude,” Token laughed, wrapping an arm over Clyde’s shoulders. “This is 100% the reason Bebe isn’t into you.”

“You’re right about that.” A feminine voice called from behind them.

“B-Bebe? What are you doing here?” Clyde stammered out, nervous now that a cute girl was around.

“You didn’t think we we’re gonna miss out on a party, did you?” She replied with a wink, Heidi, Wendy, Red and Nicole all following her.

The girls had really come to play, they looked stunning, short skirts and cleavage out. It was enough to make any man swoon. Well, not Kyle, but most men for sure.

“Alright, enough pussy footing around- let’s get fucking drunk!” Red called out, cheering loudly as everyone joined in and walked together to the club.

Kyle began walking, ignoring the foreign object inside of him and chatting a little to Kenny. He couldn’t help but notice that Butters was further up in the group walking with Jimmy. Strange. He really would have to ask Kenny what was going on with those two.

“Stan?” Wendy asked, walking up besides the dark-haired boy. “Can we talk?”

Kyle didn’t want to eavesdrop but couldn’t help but overhear the conversation.

“Uh…” Stan glance around a little. “Actually, no. I’m gonna have fun tonight. It’s not all about you, and for once- I’m not all about you. Enjoy your night Wendy.” Stan shrugged, looking away from his girl and walking closer to Kyle.

“Dude, what was that?” Kyle asked, a little shocked to see Stan standing up to Wendy.

He shrugged. “Eh, nothing important. I’ll tell you later.”

The group walked up to the club entrance and joined the line outside. Luckily, Tweek and Craig had managed to sneak alcohol with the, so they began to pre drink in the queue sneakily.

Cartman took a swig from a bottle of beer, offering it to Kyle after. Kyle took the bottle, ignoring that Cartman’s mouth had just been on it and took a drink. It wasn’t like anyone would notice that was weird right?

“I fucking hate beer.” Cartman sighed, pulling out a packet of cigarettes.

“You do?” Kyle inquired.

“Well yeah,” He lit his cig. “It gets you drunk, but it tastes like shit. Now a cocktail? That I could get behind.”

Kyle snorted. “That’s the gayest shit I’ve ever heard.”

Cartman smirked at Kyle leaning down to his ear and whispering. “You’ve got a plug up your ass and I’m the gay one?”

Kyle flushed red, slapping Cartman’s shoulder, but laughing. “Fuck off.”

“Want one?” He offered Kyle the packet.

Kyle shook his head. “Nowhere near drunk enough for smoking yet.”

“Suit yourself.”

They continued down the line, drinking and smoking, everyone actually getting along for once (mostly). When they finally reached the door, they all had a light buzz.

The bouncer checked their fake ID’s one by one, and if he had an issue with any of them, he didn’t point it out. They were in.

Nice.

The loud thumping of music was suddenly in Kyle’s ears. He hadn’t been to a club in ages- excluding the BDSM club because that was very different, so he had forgotten the vibrant feeling of being surrounded by music and flashing lights.

He smiled; this was gonna be fun. As long as he could keep his secret under wraps!

The boys made their way to the bar while the girls hit the dance floor, assuming the guys would be buying them drinks.

“Hey, Eric?” Heidi asked, tugging on his sleeve. “Could you get me a vodka lemonade?”

Cartman raised a brow at her. “Uhh… get it yourself?”

Kyle punched his arm. “Sure Heidi, we’ll get it for you.”

Heidi flushed with a small grin and headed off into the sea of dancers.

“Why would you agree to that?” Cartman frowned.

“She just wants a drink, its no biggie.” Kyle reassured.

“Whatever, just don’t get jealous that she was coming onto me.”

“What? No she wasn’t.” Kyle denied.

“Hmm? I dunno, I think she was. Maybe she wants to rekindle our childhood love.” Cartman snickered.

“Fuck off dude, I’m not jealous.” Kyle told him, frustrated at the thought of someone else liking Cartman.

As far as he was concerned, Cartman was his.

Kyle rolled his eyes and walked away from Cartman to the bar where the rest of the boys were ordering drinks.

They big group of them got a round of shots, courtesy of Token, and cheered as they drank the burning liquid.

Kyle felt warmer already, the alcohol giving him that lighter headed feeling, which served him well because then he wouldn’t be focusing as much on his ass.

Kyle saw Cartman handing Heidi her drink from somewhere in the corner of his eye. He tried to ignore it.

“So, do you fellas wanna dance?” Butters asked, his cheeks pink from the drink already.

“I don’t dance.” Craig said instantly.

“Gah! I won’t dance if Craig wont!” Tweek yelped.

“We’ll dance!” Clyde called out excitedly, holding up his and Token’s hands.

“We will?”

“Dude, our girls are out there!”

Stan made a sarcastic scoffing noise and rolled his eyes at the two.

“Oh… Sorry Stan I-” Clyde started to say but Stan just huffed air out of his mouth and sulked away.

“What’s up his ass?” Cartman said. Re-joining the group.

“Guess Stan just really didn’t wanna dance…” Butters mumbled.

“Dance? Oh, hell yeah I’ll dance!” Cartman cheered. Of course, he would be excited about dancing. “Kenny? Dude we gotta dance!”

Kenny looked at the empty space Stan had left. “In a bit dude, I’m gonna check on Stan before he gets blackout drunk.”

Cartman waved a hand dismissively at him. “Suit yourself, loser. Guess it’ll just be me and Kahl.”

Kyles head shot up. “Woah, wait- me?!”

Cartman laughed. “Well yeah, you don’t wanna be a spoilsport like Craig, do you?” Craig flipped him off. “Exactly, proving my point C-man thanks.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“I am not dancing.” Kyle refused.

“Why? Because Jews have no Rhythm?” He challenged.

“No! Not because of that! I have plenty of Rhythm!” Kyle glared at him.

“Why won’t you dance then?”

Kyle opened his mouth to berate Cartman about the object in is ass, that the other literally put there but stopped himself before he outed them to their entire friend group.

“See? No Rhythm.” Cartman said smugly.

“Whatever, asshole. I’m not dancing.”

“Fine,” He sighed, winking at Kyle. “I’ve got a chick who wants to dance with me anyway.”

Cartman disappeared into the sea of people, Clyde, Token and Butters all following. Kyle felt a pang in his chest. He definitely going to dance with Heidi. And he knew it wouldn’t mean anything- but he still felt annoyed anyway.

“So, you guys are fucking right?” Craig deadpanned, handing Kyle another drink.

“We- What? What do you mean? We’re not fucking. We’ve never fucked.” He spluttered; cheeks red as he drank a large gulp of his drink.

“T-They’re AH absolutely fucking.” Tweek confirmed.

Kyle pouted. “Don’t worry dude, It’s not super obvious. Tweek’s gaydar is just insane, he’s known about you since freshman year.” Tweek nodded eagerly to Craigs words.

Kyle let out a laugh at that. “Fine then. We’re fucking. Happy?”

“I mean, it doesn’t brighten my day to hear about your sex life Broflovski, but sure. Happy you’re less of a tight ass now you’re getting laid.” Craig hummed.

“In both senses of the word!” Tweek chimed in.

In typical Craig fashion, Kyle flipped the two of them off with a chuckle. “Alright fine, I’m gonna go and dance with that fucktard.”

“GAh! Have fun!” Tweek called after him.

Kyle felt nervous as he made his way to the dance floor. Truth was, he didn’t have a lot of rhythm, but he wasn’t gonna let that stop him. He was feeling a little more confident, and the plug was quickly becoming a familiar sensation, so he wasn’t too worried about moving.

He pushed through people on the dance floor, grimacing as he went. It was way too crowded, too many sweaty people who smelt awful, but luckily, he could see his friends in a clearing ahead and in the centre-

Heidi twirling in Cartman’s arms.

They both had big smiles on their faces and Kyle had a moment of sadness rush over him when he realised that Cartman was Bi. He could still have this… normal life. A wife, and kids probably. If he wanted.

But it seemed like he wanted Kyle, and while that baffled him, he wasn’t complaining.

Cartman dipped Heidi and brought her back up into a spin, the girl laughing as she spun.

Suddenly Cartman looked up, his eyes meeting Kyle’s, and he smiled wider than he had yet, his eyes sparkling with excitement that the ginger boy was actually on the dance floor.

With no farewell to Heidi, he approached Kyle.

“Hey,” He grinned. “You decided to come dance then?”

Kyle nodded casually. “Yeah.”

Cartman leaned closer. “And why is that?”

“I’m not jealous.” He reiterated.

“Right, right,” He said, disbelieving of Kyle’s statement. He grabbed Kyles hand, and pulled him close, before twirling him around, much like he did to the girl before. Kyle didn’t fall on “Wow, look at you! You’ve gotten somewhat better.”

Kyle slapped his chest, laughing. “I’m not 9 anymore dude! I have some rhythm.”

Cartman bit his lip. “I know, I’ve seen you in action.”

Kyle felt his face turn pink, but he just sent a wink Cartman’s way before sauntering over to the rest of the group.

Eventually, Craig and Tweek came over too and they all began to chat and mingle on the dance floor. Some of them danced, and all of them drank. Stan and Kenny made their way back over to the circle and joined in with the drinking. Once everyone was inebriated, they started to let loose.

Kenny was dancing with everyone, laughing, and singing loudly along to the music. Stan was a little more reserved. He wasn’t much of a dancer at clubs anyway, so he bobbed to the music as he drank way more than he should.

Cartman was similar to Kenny, dancing a lot-sometimes solo and sometimes with someone, but he loved moving, and he wasn’t actually bad surprisingly. His voice was nice too. Kyle had heard him singing sometimes in music class, so he knew Cartman could hold a tune, but now he was belting out pop party numbers in an amazing voice, compared to Kenny’s screeching anyway.

Kyle was just… watching really. He loved watching Cartman, seeing the excitement on is face as he partied. And the guy clearly wasn’t even drunk, he just looked high on life. He had been through some shit, Kyle knew that now, so moments like this must’ve really mattered to him.

“Ew, stop looking so in love!” Kenny yelled next to him, miming vomiting.

“Shut up dude!” Kyle yelled back, sure no one had heard his accusations but still nervous.

“Then stop looking all doey eyed at that beautiful bastard,” Kenny mocked. “Hey Cartman!”

“Yeah?”

“I love you man!”

“I love you too you poor piece of shit!”

Kenny roared in response, laughing way too hard. “Fuck, I need a smoke. Come with?”

Kyle nodded his head. He was drunk enough to start letting his guard down now and actually disobeying the rules he set out for himself.

Before he left his turned and gave Cartman a filthy look, biting his lip and he walked away, swaying his hips. Which was really mostly torture to Kyle and his filled ass, but at least it would somewhat tease Cartman too.

Kenny and Kyle arrived at the smoking area and were hit with a cold chill. It was a brisk evening, that was for sure, there wasn’t anyone else outside, everyone was too busy going hard inside.

“So… you two made up then?” Kenny asked, sparking up.

Kyle hummed softly. “Yeah, we had a chat… made out a little bit, I think we’re cool now.”

Kenny handed him a cigarette and Kyle lit it off the end of Kenny’s, inhaling deeply on his first drag.

“Thank god, you guys are like… meant to be or some shit.” Kenny chuckled.

Kyle shuffled awkwardly. “Sure. Speaking of meant to be… What’s up with you and Butters?”

Kenny paled a little, his face dropping before he put his usual smug smile back on. “It’s… complicated.”

“Well, you can talk to me and I’ll try to understand.” Kyle offered. He told Kenny all his problems, the least he could do for the guy was listen in return.

Kenny sighed. “Its… Butters is great. He’s so sweet, and kind and I do love him. I just… I feel like I’m not _in love_ with him.”

Kyle don’t know what to say so he responded with a lame “Oh.”

“It fucking sucks dude,” Kenny took a deep inhale of his cig. “He’s just too nice. There’s no… ‘oomph’ You know? I need the oomph. You and Cartman have the oomph. And I feel like there someone else I might have the oomph with.”

Kyles eyes widened as he blew smoke out through his nose. “Really?”

Kenny, although he was trying to fight it, let a small genuine smile form on his face. “Yeah, I think so. He’s the only one who can remember when I die so, there’s that. It only started happening recently, but it’s nice to have someone who knows, you know? It’s like this… connection.”

“Remembers when you… What?”

Kenny chuckled. “Never mind.”

Kyle was confused but let it slide. “Alright then... Do I get to know who?”

Kenny grinned. “I’m sure you’ll find out soon enough.”

“Very mysterious,” Kyle laughed. “Man, I’m wearing a butt plug right now.”

Kenny choked on smoke as he burst out laughing. “What the fuck Kyle?”

Kyle shrugged; he was tipsy enough that he didn’t care. “Cartman made me wear it. I’m so fucking horny dude.”

“Man, just use our room, I’ll sleep elsewhere.” Kenny agreed.

“You’re like…the best wingman.” Kyle laughed.

“Hey,” Kenny gave him a challenging look. “I dare you to go dance with Cartman.”

“What?”

“Nah, you’re too chicken.”

Kyle raised a brow. “You think that’s gonna make me agree to your stupid dare?”

Kenny began making clucking noises and imitating wings.

“Dude fuck you! I’ll do it, you watch!” Kyle glared, with a newfound determination. He stood up from the seat he was on, stubbing out his cigarette and making his way back inside.

“Too easy.” He heard Kenny mutter from behind him.

Kyle walked back into the club, flashing lights all around, but he remembered where he was going. He pushed through all the party goers until he got to his destination.

Thankfully for him, the song was had a sexy beat, he was not in the mood for a slow dance. He wouldn’t realise until later that it was Lady Gaga playing, one of Cartman’s personal favourite artists.

He licked his lips as he began to move his body.

_I wanna kiss you,_

_But if I do then I might miss you babe_

He threw his head back, moving closer to the object of his desire, running his hands over his body, and rolling his lips gently in time with the music.

_Hold me and love me,_

_Just wanna touch you for a minuet_

Cartman finally locked eyes with Kyle, his gaze heating up almost instantly. He strolled over to Kyle, effortlessly looking seductive.

“What’s this?” Cartman quirked a brow.

Kyle raised a finger to his lips, as if shushing Cartman, before gesturing a ‘come hither’ motion and walking back into the crowded sea of people.

If he wanted to dance with Cartman, he was not gonna be able to do it in front of his friends.

Cartman, as though he was in a trance, followed, enchanted by the ginger god in front of him.

As soon as they were further away, Kyle turned and began dancing, waiting for Cartman to make his move.

It didn’t take long.

_I’m on a mission,_

_And it involves some heavy touching, yeah_

He felt Cartman’s large hands slide from his chest down to his hips, his fully body pressed up against Kyle’s back.

Kyle turned his head to the side, glancing at Cartman. His cheeks were flushed, his bottom lips between his teeth. Kyle felt a wave of arousal pass through him.

Fuck.

_You’ve indicated your interest,_

_I’m educated in sex, yes_

He almost moaned when he felt Cartman grind up against him, he pressed his ass out, moving back into the large frame behind him.

“Fuck.” He heard Cartman breath out.

_And now I want it bad, want it bad,_

_A love game a love game._

Kyle slid his hands up his body, until they were over his head, bending backwards so he could threat his fingers into Cartman soft hair. He pulled him into the crook of his neck, tilting his head to the side to allow space. He felt Cartman tongue dart out and lick a stripe up the side of his neck.

This time he did moan, but no one could hear it over the music.

No one but Cartman.

_Let’s have some fun this beat is sick,_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick,_

He could feel Cartman getting hard behind him. He loved the feeling, pushing his body back as much as he could as they grinded their bodies together in time to the music. It pressed the plug even deeper into Kyle, who was practically panting at this point.

“You don’t know what you do to me.” Cartman whispered, biting Kyle’s ear lobe.

_Don’t think too much, just bust that kick,_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick._

“I think I do.” Kyle grinned, rolling his hips. Cartman’s hands we’re squeezing hard on his hips. He hoped there would be bruises.

Suddenly there was a hand in his hair and his head was puled back, Cartman’s mouth slotting over his own. He didn’t even have time to care that they were in public. It just felt so right. Cartman’s tongue dipped into his mouth almost instantly, their kiss becoming sloppy and wet, just dirty enough to get them going, but not too lewd for the public eye.

“Eric…” He panted as their lips parted.

Cartman actually growled into Kyle’s ear. “I need to fuck you.”

Kyle nodded eagerly. “Yes, _please_. Take me back to the hotel.”

Kyle opened his eyes, untangling his hands from Cartman’s hair, and made direct eye contact with Bebe. Kyle flushed red, not knowing how long she had been watching them.

Cartman dipped down, kissing Kyles neck once more. He couldn’t stop him even if he wanted too, he just sent Bebe an awkward smile and small wave before pulling away from Cartman, turning around and grabbing his hand before he could notice the blonde.

“Let’s go.” Kyle pleaded, dragging Cartman off of the dance floor and out of the club.

“Where did that come from?” Cartman asked as they rushed outside.

“I don’t know, I just know that I want you, right now.” He pulled Cartman back down into an open-mouthed kiss. His arms looped around Cartman’s neck, Cartman’s settling on his waist again.

“Shit, you want it bad, yeah?” Cartman teased.

Kyle glared. “Fuck off, just call an uber already.”

“Way ahead of you.” Cartman kissed Kyles nose and pulled away to order a taxi on his phone.

The two of them made out against the wall of the club as they waited for the taxi. And then they made out in the taxi, so Cartman definitely wasn’t getting a five-star review on that on that journey.

They stumbled into the hotel, rushing into the elevator, and going to their floor speedily.

“Which room?”

“Kenny said we could have yours.” Kyle answered between kisses.

“Fuck, I owe that guy a drink.” Cartman grinned. Kyle wholeheartedly agreed.

They arrived at Cartman’s room, the larger boy struggling with the door. He got it open and they rushed in, Cartman leant down to kiss Kyle but snapped up straight.

“Shit!”

Kyle looked around confused. “What?”

“Kenny has my lube.” He grunted.

“Why the hell does Kenny have your lube?” Kyle deadpanned.

“I leant it to him! I assumed he was gonna be fucking Butters or something. Fuck!” He clenched his fists.

“Hey, calm yourself big boy,” Kyle grimaced at his own words. “I’ve got lube, I’ll just go grab it, there’s no way we’re not fucking tonight.”

Cartman grabbed his ass, kissing Kyles neck softly. “You see? My resourceful little Jew,” Kyle snorted. Cartman stepped back and smiled. “This is why I lo-“ He stopped, coughing into his hand nervously. “Why I like you.”

Kyle went bright red, his confidence disappearing in place of intense shyness.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Kyle broke it.

“I-I’ll go get the lube,” He rushed over to the door. Before he left, he sighed and turned back. “I like you too, you asshole.”

He rushed off before he could see Cartman’s reaction, too embarrassed to be admitting feelings.

He walked along the corridor, ignoring his boner but not hiding it as no one was around.

He reached his own room and got out his key, opening the door quickly.

He walked in but stopped short when he saw the room was already occupied.

There, on the bed, was Stan. And sitting between his legs, cock in his mouth-

Was Kenny.

Stan didn’t even notice him at first, his head leant back and his mouth agape, eyebrows pinched together, clearly experiencing an immense amount of pleasure.

It was a face he really never wanted to see Stan making

“What the fuck?” Kyle let the words fall from his mouth.

Stans eyes shot open, he pushed Kenny away immediately. “Kyle! W-w-what are you doing here?”

Kenny turned and saw Kyle. “Hey dude.” He greeted with a lazy grin.

Kyle stood in the doorway, mouth agape. Before walking into the room.

“Nope. Nope. No no no, not dealing with this right now.” He walked over to his bedside table, not looking at the two boys, and grabbed the bottle of lube.

“Kyle, wait, let me explain!” Stan pleaded. “We’re just- Ah! Kenny stop! He’s right there!”

“Ah LA LA LA I’m not hearing this!” Kyle yelled, making his way out of the room. “Have a good night!”

“Kyle!” Stan tried again.

“I- I’ve got plans dude, see you later.” Kyle quickly slammed the door and rushed back to Cartman’s room.

Stan. And Kenny. We’re they dating? Was Stan gay? Why wouldn’t he tell him?!

No, that wasn’t fair, he hadn’t told Stan about himself either but…what about Wendy? Was that why he was so off with her.

So many questions ran through his mind as he re-entered the room.

“Hey, your- are you okay?” Cartman asked. “You look pale.”

“I’m fine, saw something I need to unsee, but I’m fine.”

“You sure?”

Kyle rolled his eyes. “Yes, I’m sure, I need to forget that shit as soon as possible.” Kyle rambled, he slammed the lube down on the desk and turned to the bed.

“Maybe I can help with that,” Ropes were now dangling from the headboard, clearly to tie Kyle up. “I’ve got some plans…” Cartman whispered in his ear.

All thoughts of Kenny and Stan evaporated. His boner was back and he had never been more thankful for his and Cartman’s kinky relationship.

“Fuck, Eric please?” He begged without even knowing what he was begging for.

“Get naked and get on the bed.” Cartman instructed, his Dom voice in play.

Kyle whimpered, nervous but ready for what Cartman had in store.

“Yes sir.”


	17. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another sexy session for the boys, and this time its Kyles favourite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, remember me?
> 
> Sorry for leaving for like 2 months?? Longer?? I dont even know, the point is- sorry!! Life got very stressful for me, i was waiting for the outcome of a decision that could change the course of my future and i was stressed as fuuuuck, but its all ended positively and i feel like a weight has been lifted and to celebrate i wrote this just under 4000 word chapter of pure sex oops. 
> 
> plot will continue shortly!
> 
> But please enjoy! Thank you everyone for reading, and leaving kudos. your comments especially make me want to write more and gosh i'm so excited for the next few chapters is going to get real good guy- real good. if i do say so myself.
> 
> Also- I got a tumblr! It's mostly me posting supernatural stuff right now, but its @minnielemon (Blog called queen of the lemon) if anyone wants to give it a follow and check out my art work? You can buy art from me too! Including some nice South Park pieces!! Thats all on my tumblr tho so head over there if you're intrested! 
> 
> Thanks again guys! See you in two months! (Joking)
> 
> (Mostly)

“Is that too tight?” Cartman asked, tugging at the ropes now wrapped taught around Kyles wrists.

Kyle wriggled his wrists around, checking that circulation wouldn’t get cut off. He nodded. “Feels good.”

After seeing the ropes, Cartman had tied up Kyle pretty quickly. He was shirtless, but still had on his pants, boxers and shoes- the shirt only coming off so soon because he needed Kyles arms free to be tied. It was their first time using actual rope, so Kyle was a little nervous, but he trusted Cartman. He worked around all this stuff; he obviously knew what he was doing.

“Good. Colour?” He asked, smirking.

Kyle rolled his eyes. “Green. We haven’t even started yet dude.”

Cartman gripped his cheeks in one hand, tightly. His mouth opening slightly as the cheeks pressed together. “I’m sorry. Who do you think you’re talking to?”

Kyle sucked in a sharp breath. “Sorry Sir.” He whispered; his words warped by the shape his mouth was in.

Cartman pressed a chaste kiss to his fish lips before letting him go. “Good boy. Your manners still need work though.”

Kyle flushed red but nodded. He felt a familiar warmth in his chest, alongside the harsh pounding of his heart. He was excited but this was familiar. He had missed it. Missed Cartman.

“How drunk are you?” He asked suddenly, moving away from the bed and shrugging off his jacket.

Kyle hummed. “Not that much anymore. Tipsy at worst.”

Cartman nodded with a grin. “Good, I need you fully in your mind to do what we’re gonna do.”

Kyle squirmed. “A-And what are we gonna do?”

“Something I’ve been wanting to do for a while,” He winked. “And I think you’ve been wanting for two years- maybe longer…” He chuckled. “Kyle- I’m about to choke you till you see stars.”

Kyle felt his jaw drop. He knew Cartman had choked him a little before, but never in an actual breath play session. He felt his lower region stir. Shit, he really had been wanting this for years. “Yes please.” He breathed out shakily.

Cartman grinned, his face beautiful as always. Kyle liked Cartman’s smile a lot, his real smile. Not the one he forced on his face when they were younger or the sneer he wore to intimidate- this smile. The one that said he was actually happy.

“Anything for you,” He chuckled. “But I need you to be sure of the safe words. When my hand is around your neck, I want you to hold my wrist, of course I’ll set one of your hands free for this part. If you need to breathe, or if it gets too much or anything, you squeeze sharply twice okay? And if you want everything to stop, do it three times.” He explained clearly.

“Okay.” Kyle nodded.

Cartman shook his head. “Repeat them back to me.”

Kyle swallowed. “If I need to breathe, I’ll squeeze your wrist twice, if I want to stop, I’ll squeeze three times.”

Cartman smiled softly, moving his hand down to lightly trace over Kyles obvious erection. “Good boy.”

Kyle took in a shaky breath, biting his lip. His hips instinctively moved towards the hand but Cartman drew it away before he could do anything more. “Tease.”

“You love it.”

Well, Kyle couldn’t argue with that.

Cartman slowly slid his hand up Kyles naked torso to cup the side of his face before he pressed their lips together, kissing Kyle deeply. Kyle moaned into the kiss, his arms straining to touch the man in front of him even though he was unable too.

Cartman kissed down Kyle’s neck, nipping as he went. “So beautiful…” He whispered between the kisses.

Kyles breath caught in his throat; it was surreal having someone say that about him. He wasn’t… beautiful. He never had been. Not in the way Stan was so easily attractive and Kenny was charming and Cartman was devilishly handsome. He was… weedy. And ginger and pale and just…

Ugly.

And yet- he didn’t feel ugly with Cartman. He felt beautiful, he felt desirable. It was bizarre.

And incredible.

Kyle couldn’t voice any of this before he felt Cartman’s tongue suddenly licking over a nipple, hot and heavy. An embarrassing moan slipped past his lips as he watched Cartman take the nub into his mouth and suck softly.

“Cartman…” He sighed dreamily.

Cartman pulled his lips away with a pop and gazed fondly at Kyle. “…Eric.” He whispered. Not a demand, but not a request either.

Kyle nodded. “Eric.”

Cartman smiled softly and retuned to his tasks, giving a little more attention to Kyles nipples before he kissed further down.

Soon Kyle was rid of his shoes and his pants, underwear remaining but leaving nothing to the imagination. It was clear how hard Kyle was.

Cartman hummed, licking his lips. “Harder than you we’re that day in the hall, that’s for sure.”

Kyle flushed red. “Do we have to talk about that?”

“It could’ve gone very differently if you hadn’t ran.” Cartman mused, running his large hands up and down Kyle’s creamy white thighs.

Kyle’s cock twitched under the layer of fabric. “W-What do you mean?”

Cartman dipped his fingers into the waistband of Kyles boxers as he spoke. “I mean, maybe I would’ve dropped to my knees right there and sucked you off.”

Kyle sighed dreamily. “Fuck.”

“Would you have liked that? Sliding your cock into my mouth right there in the school corridor?” Cartman chuckled, pulling the boxers down and off Kyles legs now. “Anyone could’ve seen us.”

“God.” Kyle swallowed.

“Would you have liked that Kyle?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Would you like that now?”

“Please, god please…”

Cartman grinned, wrapping one hand around Kyle and pumping slowly. “Ask nicely.” 

Kyle whimpered, and swallowed his pride. “Please suck my cock Sir?”

“With pleasure.”

Suddenly Kyle’s cock was in Cartman hot, wet mouth. Cartman adding just the right amount of pressure, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked.

“Fuck, Eric!” Kyle yelped, his arms really struggling to pull away from the headboard now, the rope cutting into his skin deliciously.

Cartman hummed in response, adding another sensation to what was already practically heaven. Kyle huffed, his breath coming out deeper and harsher now. It felt as though it had been years since Cartman had touched him and Kyle found himself alarmingly close very soon. It didn’t help that his ass had been pleasured by that damn plug for hours beforehand.

Kyle’s hips began to thrust up, needed more- craving more. But Cartman pulled off and slapped the side of Kyle’s ass, moving his hands to grip Kyles hips and push them into the bed. “Stay still.”

“Yes Sir.” Kyle responded instinctively, forcing his hips to stay still, thankful for Cartman’s hands holding them down.

Just when he was sure he wasn’t going to last any longer, Cartman pulled off. Kyle let out a sob of disappointment. “Oh, you’ll cum later Kyle, stop whining.”

Kyle was about to retort when he felt his legs being pushed back towards him, exposing his behind. “Shit,” Cartman growled out. “This looks so fucking good. You’re so good for wearing it the whole night.” He praised, looking in awe at the plug still in Kyle. He tugged on the base, pulling the metal object out of Kyle, only to twist and push it right back in.

Kyle let out a groan, the feeling of being stretched making arousal shoot through him.

“So hot…” Cartman nodded.

“Want you,” Kyle found himself saying. “Want you inside me, not the toy.”

Cartman’s eyes were suddenly full of lust, he cleared his throat and grinned. “If you’re good, you’ll get it.”

Kyle nodded desperately. “I’ll be good. I promise I’ll be so good.”

Cartman moved up and over Kyles body again, this time he let his hand settle on Kyles throat. Kyle’s eyes widened slightly in anticipation, and excitement. He watched eagerly as Cartman pulled on the rope, loosening it enough to let Kyle’s right hand free. He placed it gently over his own wrist.

“Colour?” Cartman checked one last time before Kyle would be rendered speechless, literally.

Kyle took a deep breath. “Green.”

And suddenly his air supply was cut off.

Kyle could feel his lung start to fight right away, fighting to take in air that he knew he wouldn’t get. But his mind wasn’t scared. It was calm.

Clam because of Cartman.

Which was fucking scary because as he was staring into Cartman’s heterochromatic eyes, he actually felt safe. Somewhere along the way, he decided to trust the guy, body and soul. He trusted that Cartman wasn’t going to kill him here. That he would abide by the safe word if Kyle used them, that he cared for Kyle. And Kyle cared for him right back.

No. It was more than just care, and Kyle knew that now without a doubt.

His chest was on fire, but he kept himself relaxed, tried not to strain or struggle, the weight around his neck not panicking him, but keeping him grounded.

He never took his eyes off Cartman’s. he tried so hard to convey his thoughts through his eyes, but he didn’t know if it was getting through. He hoped though. He hoped Cartman understood.

_I love you._

The need to breath was overwhelming, the corners of Kyles vision going slightly black at the edges. He was about to call time, squeeze twice and let the oxygen flow back into his body but he didn’t need too because at that moment Cartman eased his grip of his own volition.

He knew Kyles body just like that, knew he needed to breath. He knew Kyle.

Tears sprung to Kyles eyes as his body swallowed back in all the oxygen he needed. Beyond the sound of blood rushing in his ears Kyle could hear Cartman’s voice.

“Good boy, good fucking boy, holy shit Kyle. You’re amazing, so amazing for me.” He cooed, kissing Kyles face and wiping his tears way.

He let Kyle recover, let the tears stop and the breath return. He checked Kyles colour.

It was green.

And so, they repeated, Kyle being taken to the brink of passing out, and then being revived by Cartman’s words, his lips. And then they repeated again. And again, and again until Kyle felt like his physically couldn’t take anymore. His body was quivering, and his cock was leaking more than it ever had. It was a miracle Kyle hadn’t already cum.

Once Kyle had gained the ability to breathe back one more he used his freehand to cup Cartman’s face.

“Want you now please?” He asked, voice raspy and yet somehow soft.

Cartman nodded, his eyes showing affection, arousal and admiration as he quickly shucked off his shirt, and the rest of his clothes soon followed. His thick cock was rock hard, maybe harder than Kyle had ever seen it. He clearly needed to be in Kyle as much as Kyle needed him to be inside.

Thank god he didn’t need any prep, Kyle didn’t think he could take that.

Cartman’s thick fingers were suddenly at his ass, and the toy was pulled out of him in a quick motion that made Kyle’s legs twitch.

“Please,” Kyle sobbed. “Please, I need you. Eric, I need you.”

“God Damn it Kyle,” Cartman moaned, his hands making quick work of Kyles other bound wrist, freeing it. “You’ve got me, you’ve always had me.”

Kyles hands shot to Cartman’s face, pulling him down for a deep kiss as the larger man settled in between Kyles legs, spreading them.

Cartman didn’t stop kissing Kyle as he pushed inside of his lover. He didn’t stop anything until he was fully inside Kyle, both of them trembling. Cartman rest his forehead on top of Kyles, allowing them to both get used to the feeling.

“You feel amazing,” Cartman breathed against Kyle’s lips. “Gonna move.”

With the warning out of the way, Cartman began to thrust slowly into Kyle, the redhead making mewling noises at the feeling. He felt so full. So much fuller than the plug could ever make him feel. It was so good. But slow, and Kyle wanted- no he needed more.

“Faster.” He gasped out, his hands holding the hair at the back of Cartman’s head.

“No.” Cartman replied simply, maintaining his slow and steady pace. Kyle whimpered in defeat, knowing he couldn’t get Cartman to do what he wanted, but craving the feeling that came with not being the one in control for once in his life.

They could both feel it building, the end. Kyle’s stomach was flipping, core tightening as he felt himself near the edge, he prayed Cartman was too because he didn’t know if his body could handle being over stimulated right now.

“M’close…” Kyle told Cartman, moving his face so he could kiss the other deeply. Cartman moaned into the kiss in response, moving to wrap a hand around Kyle’s neglected cock between then. “Oh! Yes!” He celebrated, his pleasure heightening.

“Kyle,” Cartman breathed out softly, “I- I lo-”

“Kyle!” A voice interrupted from outside, followed by loud banging on the door. “Kyle, buddy, we need to talk.”

“Fuck, Stan…” Kyle growled exasperated. He should’ve known Stan would hunt him down to find him and explain the shit he’d seen earlier. But now was not a good fucking time.

“I know you’re in their Kyle, come on dude, let me in. It’s my room too.”

Cartman looked furious, his eyes glaring at the closed door. “Make him go away.” He demanded.

“Shit,” Kyle mumbled. “Stan, uh, now isn’t a really good time!” He called out, his voice still sounding wrecked.

“It’s not a big deal Kyle, lets just talk it through I’ll explain!”

Cartman growled, and began moving his hips again, causing Kyle to let out a pleasured gasp. He weaved a hand into Kyles red locks and pulled. “Make him leave or I’ll make him hear you cum.”

“…Dude, are you alright?”

Kyle whimpered. “I-I’m fine! Can you just… can you just come back later please?”

“No,” Stan said determinedly. “I’m sorry! And I need to-”

“Yeah, its cool no biggie Stan, come back later!” Kyle called out, stifling a moan as Cartman sucked a mark into his neck.

“Kyle but-”

“Stan!”

“Dude, I-”

“Oh my fucking god!” Kyle yelled, exasperated. “I am literally in the middle of getting _fucked_ right now can you please just fucking come back later?!”

What followed was silence. Stan didn’t reply, and Cartman had stopped moving.

“Holy shit.” Carman whispered, a grin tickling his lips.

There was a shuffle from behind the door. “I- Sorry…” Followed by footsteps plodding away.

Kyle finally looked back into Cartman’s eyes. “I am so sorry.”

Cartman dropped the smile, back into the scene, he began intensely thrusting right back into Kyle, his pace fast and hard now- clearly, he was done teasing.

“Never _, never_ , say his fucking name when I’m inside you again.” Cartman roared possessively into Kyles ear.

“Fuck, I’m sorry Sir.” Kyle panted back, he hadn’t even realised that saying Stans name would affect Cartman that much, but he kind of liked the clear jealousy.

“Who do you belong to?” Cartman growled.

“You! I belong to you!”

Cartman started o jerk Kyle off fast, matching the intensity and pace of his thrusts, Kyle felt like a rag doll, all he could feel was the intense waves of pleasure running through him.

“Good boy, you’re mine.”

Kyle whimpered. “Eric… Please…”

Cartman moaned loudly. “God, say my name, just like that.”

“Eric, god fuck Eric, I’m gonna-” He begged with his eyes, needing permission.

Cartman crashed his lips to Kyles, panting out between kisses. “Cum Kyle, yes fucking cum all over yourself for me.”

You didn’t need to tell Kyle twice.

His back arched, his legs shaking as his orgasm hit him. The intense flashes of pleasure spiking through him as he felt the evidence of his orgasm spill out and onto them both. It wasn’t long before Cartman was finishing too, never breaking their kiss, he thrust a few final times before burying himself in Kyle and coming inside.

They broke apart from the kiss, Cartman’s forehead once again resting on Kyle’s as they struggled to catch their breath. When Cartman pulled away he had a big dopey grin on his face, which Kyle mirrored.

“That was intense.” Kyle giggled, literally giggled. What the fuck was wrong with him?

Cartman nodded. “Fuck, sure was,” He slowly removed himself from Kyle, a soft gasp coming from both of them as he did. “You okay?”

“Perfect,” Kyle hummed. “Thanks.”

Cartman rolled over and heaved himself up from the bed, grabbing a bottle of water for Kyle and opening it before handing it to him. Kyle grumbled out another thank you before he took a large few gulps of the liquid.

Once he was done with that, Cartman checked his wrists for any harsh marks or anything, the skin around the worst was a little sore, so Cartman dug into his bag and massaged some moisturiser into them.

“The roped were okay?” He checked.

“A little uncomfortable, but in the good way,” Kyle chuckled, letting Cartman heal him up a bit. “Thought I’d be in them for longer to be honest.”

Cartman shrugged. “It’s your first-time using rope, I didn’t wanna actually damage your skin. And it was safer for breath play to have your hand free to safe word. Which you didn’t need too anyway, because you’re basically perfect.”

“…What?” Kyle breathed out, face going red.

Cartman smiled dopily, liking his and Kyle’s fingers. “You… You know how I feel about you by now I’m sure. To be honest, that day in the corridor, I mean, I probably wouldn’t have sucked your dick, but I was going to tell you I liked you.”

Kyle’s heart was pounding in his chest, it felt like it was going to fly out. “You liked me back then?”

“I’ve liked you for… Jesus, too long. And then I spent too long pulling pigtails to make a move or anything, so that’s on me.” He chuckled.

“I had no idea,” Kyle admitted. “I mean, we hated each other. Looking back, maybe there was some sexual tension but- I- This… I never expected.”

“Well… It is what it is. It’s like,” He paused, his face contorting into concentration. “I’m in like with you.”

Kyle’s mouth bloomed into a huge grin. “You’re what?”

Cartman unlinked their fingers, pushing Kyles face away from him. “I’m not saying it twice.”

Kyle snorted. “If it makes you feel better, I think I’m probably in like with you too.”

Cartman met his eyes, he looked surprised and genuinely happy. But they suddenly tuned a little sad. “The… um, the actual ‘L’ word is… that’s hard for me,” He admitted. “I don’t know when I might actually be able to say it. But I want you to know that I- I feel it.”

Kyle felt a lump in his throat. He slid over to Cartman and pressed their lips together, kissing him so tenderly, trying to covey how much he felt the same way.

The kiss ended and Cartman smiled. “You mean that?”

“Of course, I mean it. I’m still finding it hard to believe, I feel it,” Kyle bit his lip to stop his grin. “God this is sappy.”

Cartman snorted again. “I’ll say. I feel like Stan with how much emotion I’m showing.”

Kyle went to laugh back but stopped with a gasp. “Oh my God! Stan!” Cartman looked at him with a blank stare. “I yelled at him! He just wanted to apologise, and I- shit, I need to find him.”

Kyle scrambled off of the bed, looking for some clothes.

“Hey, clam down Kyle, you can talk to him in the morning can’t you?” Cartman shrugged.

“No,” He shook his head. “No, I won’t be able to sleep properly if I don’t sort it. And I know Stan, he’ll probably be drinking more right now, and I’ll need to baby him to get him to stop.”

Cartman frowned. “But what about your after care? What if you drop?”

Kyle shrugged. “I feel good, I feel happy, I don’t think I’m dropping anytime soon. Trust me okay?” He asked.

Cartman waited a moment before responding. “Fine, but you call me if you start to feel weird or bad or anything.”

“That- I can do,” Kyle grinned, grabbing boxers and going to put them on when he felt something trailing down his leg. “Fucking-! Oh, come on, I don’t have time for this.”

Cartman laughed. “I may have a solution.”

“Yeah?”

“You’re probably not going to like it.”

And that’s how the plug from earlier ended up back inside of Kyle, keeping everything that threatened to come out, inside.

“This is fucking gross.”

Cartman rolled his eyes. “You’re the one on a time crunch.”

“Okay, I’m going, I’ll be back. Will… will you wait here for me?” Kyle asked nervously.

Cartman chuckled. “Of course, I’ll even run you a bath, because I’m nice like that.”

Kyle raised an eyebrow. “You just want to have a bath don’t you?”

“I want to have a bath.”

Kyle rolled his eyes this time, shrugging on his shirt, finally ready to leave the room.

“How do I look?”

“Like you just got fucked.”

Kyle sighed. “Great.”

“it’s alright, Stan definitely knows you were getting fucked already.” Cartman said matter of factly.

“Oh yeah? And whys is that?”

Cartman blinked at him. “You literally told him.”

Kyle paused, remembering.

“Oh fuck.”

Cartman burst out laughing, wiping a fake tear away. “Alright, you big baby, go and find your boyfriend before you cry.”

“Fine!” Kyle said dramatically, turning to leave the room. He turned back quickly. “You know I’m not- Stan will never be my boyfriend right?”

“I know.” Cartman said quietly, clearly lying.

“Hey …like you.” Kyle stammered out.

“…like you too.”

Kyle smiled, and finally turned to leave the room and find his best friend. They both really had some shit to sort out and what better time than after a sexual escapade- on both their parts.

Kyle headed down to the hotel bar, anxiously rubbing the marks on his wrists to calm him down.

Okay then. Time to come out to his best friend.


End file.
